


Orange flambée

by Shiva_shanka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Manga & Anime, New World (One Piece), Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_shanka/pseuds/Shiva_shanka
Summary: L'intrigue se situe précisément après la dissolution de l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille par Bartholomew Kuma à Shabondy.Et si Nami n'avait pas été envoyée sur l'île de Weatheria, mais sur le Moby Dick, navire de l'éminent équipage de l'homme le plus puissant du monde ?Et si, plus exactement, elle avait atterri sur le bateau de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche ?(Plusieurs modifications de l'histoire initiale seront apportées. Nami a les cheveux longs, Thatch n'est pas mort, et Ace n'ira donc pas à la poursuite de Teach. Et puis je me réserve le droit de changer un peu les personnalités des personnages.)





	1. Prologue

C'était une fraîche nuit d'été. La fête battait son plein. Chacun chantait et dansait joyeusement sans le moindre souci. Les rires gonflaient les cœurs et s'envolaient très haut au-dessus de l'imposant navire. La nourriture et l'alcool abondaient, comme à chaque nouvelle victoire. Cette fois encore, la récolte avait été considérable.

Le commandant profitait de la légère brise pour contempler les innombrables étoiles, un verre en main. Comme il se sentait libre, se laissant transporter au gré des vagues, aux côtés de ses compagnons, sa famille. Le vent traversa ses cheveux bruns et l'effluve salée de l'océan remplit ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux, quittant son corps un instant afin de devenir lui-même une part de cette nature si vivante et indépendante. Il laissa le calme s'emparer de son être.

Un frisson le prit alors. Il sentit l'air trembler et se retourna subitement, pris de panique. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi.

**« ATTENTION !! »**

Les rires cessèrent et tous plantèrent leurs regards en direction de la voix. Ils rencontrèrent les yeux alarmés de leur commandant. Un silence nerveux s'installa. Un lointain sifflement semblait se rapprocher.

 **« A TERRE !!! »** hurla de nouveau le commandant. L'instant d'après fut suivi d'un fracas assourdissant.

Des bouts de bois giclèrent de toutes parts. Les hommes étourdis par la soudaine explosion peinèrent à se relever et poussèrent des lamentations irritées.

Sans attendre, il se précipita dans le nuage de fumée qu'avait entraîné l'attaque surprise. Il franchit la cabine démolie et leva un point bestial afin de l'écraser contre l'ennemi étendu sur les restes de plancher. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement au-dessus du visage inconscient de sa proie.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La figure lui paraissait familière. Où l'avait-il déjà vue ? La fumée se dissipa et il put bénéficier d'une vue plus acérée. Il baissa lentement le bras, tout en analysant le corps inerte du nouvel arrivant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et des blessures recouvraient sa peau. Il remarqua ses longs cheveux roux puis glissa le regard sur sa poitrine développée. C'était bien une femme. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, vérifia son pouls et la souleva.


	2. Lui ?

Je marchais depuis un certain temps déjà lorsque je vis se dessiner une charmante maisonnette devant moi. L'endroit m'était familier. Une voix que je reconnus immédiatement m'interpella. Je me retournai, le sourire aux lèvres. La petite fille aux cheveux clairement bleutés courra vers moi en écartant les bras. Je voulus la réceptionner, mais elle passa juste à côté pour se jeter au cou d'une autre fillette. Je leur fis face, mais elle ne me remarquèrent pas. Je les suivis alors calmement dans la maison. Elles rejoignirent une jeune femme souriante qui préparait le repas. La tête soutenue par mon bras, je les regardais rire aux éclats autour d'une maigre portion de nourriture. L'ambiance chaleureuse et les visages rougis de bonheur me donnèrent du baume au cœur. Je ne voulais plus partir. Je voulais rester près d'elles.  
Je pris une mandarine qui roulait sur la table et commençai à l'éplucher, quand la discussion se stoppa subitement. Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai leurs regards surpris posés sur moi. Prise de panique, je bégayai nerveusement, mais à peine eus-je le temps de placer un mot qu'elles se relevèrent d'un même élan. À ce moment précis, des hommes démolirent la porte principale.

 _Lui..._ Son rire mauvais... Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier...

La brute s'avança lentement, un rictus méprisant collé au visage. Il leva le bras afin de porter une attaque contre elles, mais je m'interposai devant lui. Je n'avais plus peur. Je fermai les yeux, appréhendant un puissant coup. Mais rien ne se fit. Je rouvris un œil, puis le deuxième. Tout avait disparu. Le décor était vide. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Soudain, je sentis une pression qui me propulsa vers le bas. J'atterris de justesse dans un buisson, près de l'endroit où nous étions. Je me redressai difficilement puis aperçus au loin les pirates face à...

_Non..._

Je m'apprêtai à courir pour empêcher l'attaque, mais les deux fillettes sortirent de leur cachette, juste derrière moi, pour se ruer vers leur mère. Le docteur leur cria de ne pas y aller, mais elles n'écoutaient déjà plus.

Le capitaine sanguinaire pointa son arme sur la jeune femme courageuse. Je me précipitai vers elle, malgré mes jambes tremblantes, la main tendue et l'appelant de toutes mes forces. Mais mes mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

_Il va appuyer sur la détente... Il va..._

Je me dépêchai du mieux que je le pus, mais je ne me rapprochai même pas. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, puis me sourit avec tendresse et fierté. Elle me regarda d'un air complice et articula un faible _« Je t'aime »_.

**_« Non... attends... Pas encore... J'y suis presque... Je... »_ **

Le coup retentit. Je regardai impuissante la scène épouvantable qui se déroulait devant moi.

_Maman..._

**« BELMER-SAN !! »**

Je me réveillai en sueurs. Mon cœur palpitait follement.

_Un rêve ?_

J'haletai, encore sous le choc, et tentai difficilement de reprendre mon souffle. Ma tête bourdonnait.

_Où suis-je ?_

Je me redressai péniblement en me massant le crâne. La lumière m'aveugla un instant. Laissant passer un court moment afin d'adapter ma vue fatiguée, je découvris la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'était une petite cabine en bois qui ne possédait rien de particulier.  
Pendant que je prenais peu à peu conscience de l'état des lieux, un homme entra. Il était d'une taille relativement grande et ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient le curieux aspect d'un ananas. Il portait une veste mauve, une ceinture métallique de couleur or, un simple bermuda marron, ainsi que des sandales.

 **« Oh, tu es réveillée ! »** remarqua-t-il un peu surpris.

Il se rapprocha joyeusement, et je me couvris instinctivement du drap blanc avec méfiance. Son sourire se fendit.

 **« Tu pleures ? »** questionna-t-il alarmé.

_Si je pleure ?_

J'effleurai ma joue de mes doigts. Elle était mouillée. J'essuyai rapidement les larmes qui coulaient encore, un peu honteuse. Inquiet, il me demanda si je me sentais bien et si j'avais besoin de quelque chose.

 **« Où suis-je ?** ne trouvais-je qu'à répondre.

**\- Tu es sur un bateau pirate. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal.**

**\- Un bateau pirate ? »** répétai-je, perplexe.

Je tentai de me relever, mais lâchai une petite exclamation de douleur en me tenant l'abdomen.

**« Attention, ne te force pas. Tu es encore très faible. »**

Il se rapprocha et posa le plateau qu'il tenait dans les mains sur une table près de mon lit.

**« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est vrai... j'étais... j'étais sur l'île de Shabondy avec mes amis. Mes compagnons, où sont-ils ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je... On... on a été séparés et... »**

Les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux tandis que je me rappelais les événements passés. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

**« Calme-toi. Je suis convaincu que tes amis vont bien. Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de toi. Ça fait presque trois jours que tu es inconsciente.**

**\- Trois jours ?!**

**\- Tu ne te souviens pas de la façon dont tu as atterri ici ?**

**\- Non... je me souviens seulement que l'on se battait contre Bartholomew Kuma, le grand corsaire. Pour la première fois, nous avons été entièrement vaincus et... »**

Je marquai un silence. Ma voix se nouait à mesure que je parlais. Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

**« Ne sois pas si triste. Le plus important est que tu es en vie. Tes amis le sont probablement aussi. Tu as de nombreuses blessures qui sont en grande partie dues à ta percussion avec l'un de nos navires.**

**\- Ma percussion ?**

**\- Je n'étais pas là, mais plusieurs de nos hommes t'ont vue arriver par le ciel à une vitesse foudroyante ; tu prenais presque feu. Ils ont cru à une attaque ennemie, mais comme tu étais inconsciente, ils t'ont simplement amenée sur le bateau principal.**

**\- Je suis désolée d'avoir causé autant de soucis... »**

Ses mots chaleureux me soulagèrent. Je lui rendis son sourire, attendrie.

_C'est vrai. Il ne sert à rien de s'angoisser maintenant. Je ne peux rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses. Je ferai mieux de reprendre des forces._

J'acceptai le plateau qu'il m'offrit et le remerciai. Ma bouche était sèche. Trois jours que je n'avais rien avalé. Je m'empiffrai avec hâte sous son regard satisfait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, je me souvins que je ne connaissais pas encore son nom.

**« Attendez, comment vous appelez-vous ? »**

Il se retourna interloqué.

**« Je m'appelle Ma...**

**\- MARCOOOO !! ON A BESOIN DE TOI SUR LE PONT ! »**

Le dit Marco passa une main sur sa nuque, un peu embarrassé.

 **« Enfin voilà, je crois que tu sais maintenant »** lança-t-il en riant.

Je lui souris amusée. Cela me rappelait mon propre équipage et leurs braillements permanents. J'avalai les dernières cuillères de l'assiette pour chasser la nostalgie naissante. Je posai le plateau et entrepris de me lever.

**« Tu devrais rester allongée. Tu n'as pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Laisse-toi le temps de...**

**\- Ça ira** , le coupai-je. **J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de remercier votre équipage.**

**\- Tu peux me tutoyer. »**

Il m'aida à me mettre debout, et après avoir retrouvé l'équilibre, nous sortîmes de la chambre. Les rayons du soleil me chauffèrent la peau et me caressèrent le visage. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment de sérénité qui m'avait tant manquée. Je les rouvris finalement et examinai les lieux.

Un grand nombre d'hommes exécutaient diverses tâches sur le pont. Certains nettoyaient le plancher, d'autres pompaient l'eau, et d'autres encore s'activaient à ranger les cordes et tout le matériel habituel des marins. Nous marchâmes en faisant attention à ne pas les déranger dans leur labeur. Marco-san s'arrêta un moment pour parler à certains de ses camarades.

 **« Oooh !! Alors tu es enfin levée !! Comment tu te sens ? Ça fait un bail que tu dors ! Ben, tu sais pas parler ?** s'exclama gaiement un grand homme qui portait deux gigantesques tonneaux sur les épaules.

 **\- Laisse-lui le temps de répondre, Joz !** ria Marco-san.

**\- Pardon de vous avoir inquiétés, hésitai-je. Je vous remercie tous sincèrement d'avoir pris soin de moi. Et... je m'excuse des dégâts que j'ai pu causer...**

**\- Si tu veux vraiment t'excuser tu devrais t'adresser à lui. »**

Je suivis du regard la direction que pointait du doigt Marco-san. La silhouette du jeune homme à son bout m'était familière. Il était à moitié de dos, assis sur le bord du bateau, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Je m'approchai à pas comptés tout en réfléchissant à son identité. Il me remarqua sans doute, puisqu'il pivota légèrement le menton vers moi. Je distinguai son visage fin caché derrière quelques mèches brunes rebelles. Je commençai à le reconnaître. J'ouvris légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

_Lui ? Ici ?_

Il planta finalement ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Ce fut comme s'il pouvait lire entièrement dans mon esprit. Son regard ténébreux me fixait si profondément que j'en fus étourdie. Le temps se faisait long. Je vacillai, impuissante, prête à m'effondrer, quand les bras vigoureux de Marco-san me soutinrent.

**« Doucement Ace, elle est encore faible. Tu viens d'utiliser le haki là ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. »**

Il me dévisagea de nouveau, comme pour extraire mes moindres secrets.

**« Yo, Nami. Ça faisait longtemps. »**


	3. Retrouvailles

**« Yo, Nami. Ça faisait longtemps. »**

Ses mots résonnèrent en moi en un fort écho, comme pour me rappeler qu'ils étaient bien réels. L'homme devant moi me dépassait de près d'une tête et demi, avait le torse dévêtu, portait un bermuda et son chapeau habituel, tous deux oranges, ainsi que d'épaisses chaussures marrons.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement.

De quoi avais-je peur ? C'était Ace, le grand-frère poli, courtois et bienveillant de mon abruti de capitaine.

**« Yo... Ace ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Je pensais avoir atterri sur un bateau pirate quelconque... »**

À mes mots, Joz-san et le reste de l'équipage éclatèrent de rire. Je rougis, gênée d'être la cause de leur moquerie. Remarquant mon malaise, Marco-san leur fit signe de se calmer, puis se tourna vers Ace.

**« Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.**

**\- Elle est la navigatrice de l'équipage de mon petit-frère. On s'est rencontrés il y a quelques temps à Arabasta quand j'étais en mission. Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas la revoir de sitôt.**

**\- Quelle coïncidence ! Alors tu es une pirate toi aussi, me fit remarquer Marco. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas peur de nous.**

**\- L'habitude. J'ai tendance à être bien plus effrayée par l'imbécillité de mon cher capitaine. »**

Cette fois, un grand silence prit place et tout le monde me regarda, les sourcils haussés et l'air hébété. Je regrettai aussitôt mes mots.  
Il est vrai que cela pouvait paraître surprenant pour des pirates d'insulter leur propre capitaine.

Je rangeai mes mains dans mon dos, regardant mes pieds et le regard fuyant. Ce fut l'aîné de l'insulté qui brisa le silence par un éclat de rire, à mon grand étonnement. Il se tint les côtes, les larmes aux bords des yeux, balayant en un instant mon embarras. Toute l'attention fut portée sur lui et l'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages. Il se calma peu à peu, essuyant d'un doigt une goutte salée au coin de l'œil.

**« T'as pas tort ! C'est tout Luffy ça ! Au fait, on ne t'a encore rien présenté. Comme tu le sais, je suis le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace. Celui qui est à côté de toi est Marco, commandant de la première division. Quant au grand balèze là-bas, c'est Jozu, commandant de la troisième division. Il manque pas mal d'autres commandants qui sont partis en mission, mais ils reviendront sous peu. Tous les pirates que tu vois ici sont sous nos ordres. J'espère que tu apprécieras le temps que tu vas passer avec nous en attendant de retrouver Luffy et les autres.**

**\- Enchanté** , répondit Marco-san avec un grand sourire. **Ce n'est qu'une mince présentation, mais tu découvriras les détails petit à petit ; rien ne presse.**

 **\- Bienvenue !** lança Joz-san, rapidement suivi de plusieurs cris de joie des curieux présents.

 **\- Merci à tous »** dis-je en me courbant.

_C'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant. Il me semblait bien avoir déjà vu leurs têtes et surtout leur tatouage..._   
_Marco le phoenix, Diamond Joz... L'équipage de Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Je ne suis pas tombée n'importe où._

**« Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais c'est sur le navire de Ace que tu as chuté** , me fit remarquer Marco-san.

**\- Vraiment ?! Je suis sincèrement navrée des dommages que j'ai causés !**

**\- Alors, raconte-nous** , commença Ace d'une expression sérieuse. **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

**\- Je n'en sais rien... Nous étions sur l'île de Shabondy, prêts à nous rendre dans le Nouveau Monde. Nous avons encore été la source de grabuges impliquant la marine, et pour diverses raisons, nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous battre contre un grand corsaire. Nous avons tous attaqué ensemble... mais nous avons été battus. Pourtant, même Rayleigh, le seigneur des ténèbres était à nos côtés.**

**\- Rayleigh ?** murmura Ace.

**\- Oui, il se battait contre l'amiral Kizaru. Tout ce dont je me souviens après ça, c'est que Bartholomew Kuma a fait disparaître un à un tous mes compagnons.**

**\- Disparaître ?!** répéta Joz-san.

**\- Oui, c'est un pouvoir très étrange. Il lui suffisait de nous toucher... Et puis me voilà. »**

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Chacun d'eux laissait transparaître un air compatissant. Seul Ace gardait un regard neutre. Il devait s'inquiéter pour son frère, mais ne montrait rien. Marco-san osa finalement relever les yeux vers moi.

**« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés face à un amiral et un grand corsaire ?**

**\- Mon frère a encore dû vous causer des problèmes...** laissa échapper Ace, la mine grave.

**\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Une de nos amis a été capturée par des chasseurs d'esclaves. Un dragon céleste l'a achetée bien trop chère pour nos moyens. Nous nous sommes interposés, mais le riche noble a gravement blessé un autre de nos compagnons de route. Luffy a foncé tête baissée comme toujours...**

**\- Voilà qui me rappelle quelqu'un !** plaisanta un des pirates qui écoutait.

 **\- Il a frappé un dragon céleste ?!** s'exclama Marco-san les yeux ronds.

**\- Oui. Il a beau être idiot, il tient plus que tout à protéger ceux qu'il aime. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort d'avoir fait ça. Alors nous nous sommes battus. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a rencontré Rayleigh-san qui nous a aidés à nous enfuir.**

**\- Je vois. Ça n'a pas dû être facile** , finit par avouer Ace. **Tu n'as donc aucune idée d'où sont les autres pour le moment.**

**\- Pas la moindre.**

**\- Rassure-toi, on va les retrouver. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Tu es l'amie du frère de Ace après tout »** me dit Marco-san.

Je les remerciai encore, touchée par leur bonté et leur générosité.

**« Croyez-vous que je puisse me rendre utile ? J'aimerais pouvoir rembourser ma dette ainsi que votre hospitalité.**

**\- Ne t'occupe pas de nous fillette, on a bien assez de bras comme ça !** cria amicalement un pirate à l'autre bout du pont.

 **\- Ça me fait penser ; vous aviez besoin de moi ?** demanda Marco-san.

**\- Ça ira commandant, on a fini pendant que vous parliez. C'était pas grand chose, une histoire de log pose.**

**\- C'est vrai d'ailleurs, tu es navigatrice Nami, c'est bien ça ?** reprit le commandant de la première division.

**\- Tout à fait. Et je compte bien mener mon équipage jusqu'au One piece ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je m'en sors plutôt bien. »**

Il faut croire que je mettais de la bonne humeur. Tous rirent à ma réflexion. Je compris qu'ils acceptaient le défi. Une certaine complicité commençait à naître. Finalement, le voyage ne s'annonçait pas si mal.


	4. Premiers pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait déjà deux jours depuis l'arrivée de Nami sur le Moby Dick. Elle se familiarise peu à peu avec son nouvel environnement, et fait une rencontre plus ou moins imposante.

Deux jours avaient déjà passé depuis mon réveil à bord de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, sans que jamais nouvelle de mes amis ne nous soit parvenue. Nous n'arriverions à la prochaine île que dans une semaine, si le vent nous était favorable.

J'avais fait la connaissance d'à peu près chaque membre des trois premières flottes qui étaient regroupées. Le bateau sous le commandement de Ace ayant été endommagé par mon arrivée désastreuse, une grande partie des pirates qui l'occupaient s'était répartie équitablement sur les deux navires restants. Autrement dit, par ma faute, toute l'organisation de l'équipage fut modifiée. J'avais beau m'en vouloir, personne ne m'a reproché quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, tout le monde a été très accueillant.

J'ai même pu fonder des affinités avec certains savants du groupe. Ils m'en ont beaucoup appris sur les constellations. Étant navigatrice, mes seuls outils jusqu'alors ne dépassaient pas le log pose, la carte et mes connaissances météorologiques. Ainsi, pour ceux qui voyagent par la mer, là où le ciel est le plus large, il est indispensable de connaître les différentes constellations qui fournissent de multiples points de repères géographiques. Les changements célestes peuvent également donner des signaux de prévention contre d'éventuels dangers marins. Il faut donc être attentif aux couleurs du ciel, notamment la nuit, et surtout porter une claire attention à la vitesse de déplacement des nuages.

Mais ça, je le savais déjà. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui leur ai appris la majorité des renseignements. J'étais étonnée qu'ils en sachent autant sur l'astronomie, mais plus encore de leur ignorance des règles fondamentales de la météo. Ils ne prêtaient quasi aucune conscience aux vents et aux changements de températures. Le seul élément marin qu'ils analysaient vraiment était les vagues et leur puissance. Je pense qu'ils ont été très impressionnés par ma culture climatique.

Ils m'ont également présenté les innombrables archives qui composaient leur gigantesque bibliothèque. Leurs études se fondaient sur la lecture attentionnée de ces papiers, des plus anciens aux plus récents, en passant par toutes les sciences ainsi que les littératures classiques et historiques. J'en avais profité pour leur recommander quelques livres d'informations météorologiques et ils m'ont à leur tour prêté deux énormes ouvrages sur les emplacements stratégiques des étoiles.

Mais j'ai aussi passé une grande partie de mon temps à discuter avec Marco-san sur les divers modes de navigation. Nous nous sommes échangés quelques informations pratiques pour rendre la traversée des mers plus aisée et il m'a particulièrement éclairée sur les problèmes récurrents auxquels nous risquions d'être confrontés dans le Nouveau Monde.

_D'ailleurs... j'y suis en ce moment même dans ce fameux Nouveau Monde... Il ne s'est encore rien produit d'encombrant pour l'instant mais il est peu dire que je suis absolument effrayée !_

Le reste du temps, Ace m'a assistée dans la visite des pièces. Il m'a aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur routine générale qui était loin d'être monotone, et a grandement insisté sur leurs habitudes culinaires.

Finalement, je l'avais peut-être trop vite jugé à _Arabasta_. Il ressemblait bien à son frère. Je reconnaissais Luffy dans son large sourire innocent, dans sa démarche sûre et son amour sans retenue pour ses compagnons. Ses yeux trahissaient une forte ambition et une assurance démesurable. Il croyait intensément en sa force, mais aussi en celle de ses amis. Cette relation de confiance a été forgée chaque jour pendant trois longues années de fréquentation. Bien entendu, les deux frères avaient également en commun leur passion débordante pour la nourriture et les affrontements. Ace maîtrisait le feu depuis son ingestion du _pyro pyro no mi_ , comme chacun le sait. Mais il m'a avoué ne pas encore le contrôler entièrement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'entraîne quotidiennement, tant à la pratique de son pouvoir qu'à sa technique de combat.

Je m'arrêtai dans ma lecture d'un livre qui m'a été prêté et sortis sur le pont afin de goûter un moment à la douce brise marine. Ce ne sont que quelques instants plus tard qu'un pirate au poste de guetteur cria au rassemblement. Je vis les trois commandants suivis d'un attroupement s'avancer. Je fis de même. Le pirate en hauteur nous informa qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

 **« PÈRE ET LES AUTRES ARRIVENT ! »** hurla-t-il d'une voix souriante.

Son annonce se noya rapidement dans un élan d'exaltations euphoriques. Les visages se ridèrent d'enthousiasme et la foule entière poussa des acclamations mêlées à des sifflements satisfaits.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ace qui se tenait debout près de moi. Il avait appuyé la main sur sa hanche musclée. Les sourcils froncés et le torse bombé de fierté, il fixait l'horizon avec un sourire sincèrement réjouit.

 _Père ?_ _Était-ce...?_

Je suivis son regard à mon tour. Un imposant navire approchait. J'aperçus le légendaire drapeau noir et blanc qui inspirait la crainte même chez les pirates les plus aguerris. Des modèles identiques flottaient dignement, perchés sur chaque mât. Un immense brouillard s'assombrissait à mesure que le navire approchait. Mais plus je l'observais et plus je tremblais d'ébahissement. Non, ce n'était pas de la brume ni même une ombre ténébreuse. C'était un amas d'innombrables navires. Mes yeux s'arrondirent et mes lèvres s'écartèrent de stupeur.  
Ace avait dû remarquer ma surprise, puisqu'il s'était mis à rire.

 **« Je sais, c'est carrément impressionnant hein ? »** s'exclama-t-il.

Je déglutis, incapable de former un mot.

**« Allez, détends-toi. Tu es entre de bonnes mains.**

**\- Ce n'est pas impressionnant »** dis-je en me calmant.

Il roula les yeux vers moi, étonné de ma remarque, et je lui fis face.  
Je repris :

 **« Ce n'est pas impressionnant. C'est hallucinant ! Comment une telle force navale peut-elle exister sous les ordres d'une seule personne ?! C'est encore plus aberrant que la flotte de Don Krieg... »** finis-je par chuchoter pour moi-même.

Ace recommença à rire sous mes yeux de nouveau affolés. Il se remit à contempler amusé la masse des vaisseaux marins en approche.

**« Tu sais, cet homme n'est pas une simple personne. Il est celui qui a donné un toit et une famille à tous ces gars abandonnés dont personne ne voulait. Il est notre père à tous, nous qui sommes des pirates, nous qui sommes pourchassés pour notre recherche de liberté. Cet homme nous a offert l'amour qui nous manquait, des rêves, des objectifs et la joie de vivre. »**

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit :

**« Moi aussi, il m'a aidé, alors même que je tentais de le tuer. »**

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Ace se confiait à moi. Je compris au son de sa voix qu'il vouait un profond respect à celui qu'il considérait comme son père. C'était aussi le cas de tous ces hommes. Celui qui était à leur tête avait pansé et soigné des plaies profondes de peine. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple équipage. Les liens qui les unissent étaient sûrement aussi forts que ceux d'une famille. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre.

Je le regardai, émue de connaître l'histoire poignante de ces pirates, et me retournai moi aussi vers la mer agitée par les nouveaux arrivants. Ils dominaient les eaux. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de décrire l'atmosphère qui les entourait.

Lorsque le bateau le plus proche jeta l'ancre, les trois commandants s'avancèrent.

 **« THATCH !! COMME ON SE RETROUVE ! »** cria Joz-san.

Le dénommé Thatch était un homme d'à peu près la même taille qu'Ace et Marco-san. Il avait les cheveux orange brun, relevés devant en une banane, et le reste plaqué à l'arrière. Il portait une barbiche noire, un uniforme constitué d'une chemise et d'un pantalon chics et blancs, ainsi qu'une ceinture et des bottes marron. Un foulard jaune était attaché autour de son cou et une cicatrice longeait son œil gauche. Il se tenait droit et souriait gaiement.

 **« Toujours aussi bruyant Joz !** railla-t-il.

**\- Thatch ! s'exclama Ace. Bienvenue, vous avez l'air d'aller bien, c'est un soulagement ! On a une petite nouvelle avec nous.**

**\- Une nouvelle ? »**

Il examina du regard ceux qui composaient le navire devant lui, puis me remarqua. Avant même que je puisse me présenter, il tourna les épaules et cria vers la cabine derrière lui.

**« Père ! Une nouvelle recrue ! »**

Leur père. J'allais rencontrer le très renommé Barbe Blanche. Edward Newgate, l'Empereur des mers, le seul ayant rivalisé avec Gol D. Roger, ex-seigneur des pirates.

Le bruit de ses pas nous parvint distinctement, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Je retins mon souffle. L'éminent capitaine sortit et se tint face à nous. Il nous surpassait de toute sa hauteur. Mes yeux pétillaient sans doute de fascination. C'était lui.

L'immense vieil homme d'au moins quatre mètres qui se dressait devant nous était une montagne de muscles. Une large cape blanche à bords jaunes, et rouge à l'intérieur, recouvrait ses épaules et laissait à découvert son torse nu et déchiré de multiples cicatrices. Il portait un pantalon jaune rentré dans ses grandes bottes noires et un épais tissu de ceinture entourait sa taille. Il était également vêtu d'un bandana enroulé autour de sa tête et tenait une très longue lance dans sa main. Mais le plus incroyable restait sa moustache blanche et majestueuse en forme de croissant de lune qui ornait symboliquement les voiles du bateau et les tatouages des pirates.

 **« Père ! Bon retour !** s'exclama Marco-san avant de me pointer du doigt. **Voici la jeune femme qui est arrivée il y a peu. »**

Le capitaine baissa la tête et me fixa intensément. Mais je ne me laisserai pas intimider ! Je m'avançai jusqu'aux côtés d'Ace et inspirai une grande bouffée d'air avant de lancer avec énergie :

**« Je suis Nami, navigatrice de l'équipage pirate des Chapeaux de paille. Mon capitaine se nomme Monkey D. Luffy et c'est l'homme qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates ! Je suis soudainement tombée par hasard à bord d'un de vos bateaux que j'ai endommagé. Je m'excuse pour cela et j'en prendrai la responsabilité. J'espère que vous m'accepterez avec vous, le temps que je retrouve mes compagnons dispersés. »**

_J'en ai peut-être trop dit pour une présentation. J'espère qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte..._

Je me courbai en serrant les dents pour atténuer l'anxiété qui renaîssait en moi.

Un rire résonna. Je me redressai, perplexe, et vis l'imposant capitaine qui riait ouvertement. Ace qui s'était joint à lui, me donna une tape amicale sur le dos.

 **« Ben alors ! Je croyais que t'avais peur ! »** se moqua-t-il.

Il souhaita ensuite lui aussi un bon retour à son père avant de poursuivre :

**« Voici Nami. On s'est rencontrés quand j'étais en mission à Arabasta. Elle fait partie de l'équipage de mon petit-frère !**

**\- Tu es la bienvenue fillette** , répondit Barbe Blanche un large sourire. **J'espère que tu sauras prendre la responsabilité de tes actes.**

**\- O-Oui !**

**\- Alors tu es une connaissance de Ace. Prends soin de lui, il est mon très cher fils. »**

Je lui souris en guise d'accord. Il accosta notre bateau et tous les pirates se mélangèrent dans différents vaisseaux. Ace m'expliqua que celui sur lequel nous étions était initialement le navire du capitaine et que tous ceux qui avaient été empruntés pour leur mission appartenaient aux différents commandants ainsi qu'à eux-mêmes. Les bateaux que j'avais visités étaient donc une minime partie des trois principales divisions.

Je fis la connaissance du joyeux Thatch-san qui s'avérait être le commandant de la quatrième flotte. Il m'a tout de suite mise en confiance par sa bonne humeur et son aisance à la communication. Nous lui avons raconté comment je m'étais retrouvée ici et tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Il a éclaté de rire tout au long du récit sous ma moue boudeuse.

Tous les membres de l'équipage explosaient de joie par la venue de leurs compagnons.

 **« On a toujours un peu peur quand nos amis s'en vont en mission, même si l'on connaît la force de chacun et qu'on leur fait complètement confiance. On est des pirates et notre route est parsemée de dangers. C'est ce qui est amusant et c'est notre plus grande fierté. Mais c'est aussi notre faiblesse »** m'a avoué Ace pendant leurs émouvantes retrouvailles.

Ils me souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue, puis la fête commença.


	5. Que la fête commence !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment pour l'équipage de fêter leurs retrouvailles et l'arrivée de Nami. Un jeu d'alcool s'annonce !

Tous les navires avaient jeté l'ancre. Le début de la soirée touchait à sa fin. Un large sourire illuminait les visages des pirates qui s'adonnaient aux préparatifs de la fête avec énergie. Une douzaine d'énormes tonneaux était amenée sur le pont. Sans doute y'en avait-il autant sur chaque bateau. Une bonne odeur de cuisson taquinait mon nez. En cuisine, le chef et ses nombreux apprentis se hâtaient de concocter assez de plats pour tous. Les tables furent dressées et d'innombrables verres la recouvraient. Un petit groupe s'occupait de sortir des sacs remplis de viande de la réserve de nourriture avant de les décharger entièrement à même la table.

Je trouvai Marco-san dans la mêlée qui parlait avec Thatch-san. Je les rejoignis rapidement afin de leur demander en quoi je pouvais me rendre utile.

 **« Tu n'en as pas besoin, Nami. Tiens regarde plutôt ça »** m'assura Marco-san en tendant un journal replié. Je l'ouvris, soucieuse.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- C'est le journal du matin. C'est Thatch qui me l'a montré. »**

Je me mis à lire soigneusement le gros titre du jour. Au fur et à mesure que je faisais défiler les lignes sous mes yeux, des sueurs froides naissaient de ma tempe. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise. Ace arriva à ce moment précis, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait. Je restai immobile, les yeux toujours rivés sur le papier froissé par mes mains tremblantes. Ace me prit doucement le bras et je devinai son inquiétude au son de sa voix. Mais je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de ces mots.

 **« C-C'est... Luffy ! »** lâchai-je finalement hésitante.

Ace m'arracha, alarmé, le journal des mains et le lit attentivement. Il me regarda finalement en haussant un sourcil, comme pour me demander une explication. Je m'approchai de lui et il me partagea le papier.

En gros plan, on pouvait aisément voir une photographie de mon capitaine, les yeux fermés et tenant son chapeau de paille. L'arrière plan montrait de grosses bulles qui s'élevaient vers de gigantesques arbres. D'après la journaliste, l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille avaient été annihilé là-bas même, et leur capitaine se recueillait.  
Quelque chose clochait.

 **« Ce n'est pas normal** , commençai-je. **Ça ne ressemble pas à Luffy. »**

Ace hocha silencieusement la tête, exprimant son accord. J'examinai plus sérieusement le surprenant cliché, puis laissai échapper une légère exclamation d'étonnement.

 **« Là !** pointai-je du doigt. **Il n'avait pas ce tatouage avant !**

 **- _3D2Y_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** répliqua Ace, une moue crispée par la réflexion.

Je me tus.

 _3D2Y_. A quoi cela pouvait-il correspondre ? Une chose était sûre, Luffy ne pouvait pas nous croire tous morts. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Je me remémorai les derniers moments passés avec mon équipage. Ce tatouage était forcément un code, un indice.

_Le 3D est barré..._ _Qu'est-ce_ _que..._   
_Mais oui !_

**« 3 Days 2 Years ... »**

J'en étais absolument certaine. Ace m'interrogea du regard.

**« On s'était donnés rendez-vous trois jours plus tard... Nous avons déjà raté notre chance. Le prochain rendez-vous... est dans deux ans. »**

J'avais compris. Je levai la tête vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Le vent s'infiltrait dans mes cheveux.

 **« Alors tu es à Shabondy, Luffy... J'ai reçu ton message. Les amis, ça va être long, mais nous nous retrouverons tous au point de rendez-vous dans deux ans »** chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Je fis face à Marco-san et les autres, puis me courbai respectueusement.

**« Permettez-moi de rester ici encore deux ans ! Je travaillerai dur et deviendrai une meilleure navigatrice pour mon équipage ! Plus tard, nous serons rivaux sur les mers, mais en attendant, prenez soin de moi !**

**\- Tu ne nous laisses pas trop le choix. »**

Je me relevai, puis aperçus les visages amusés des trois hommes. Ils m'acceptaient parmi eux. Une faible pirate comme moi dans l'équipage le plus fort du monde durant deux longues années. Marco-san me sortit de ma réflexion.

**« Tu devrais te changer Nami, ça fait deux jours que tu portes les mêmes vêtements. Va voir à l'infirmerie, tu devrais trouver de quoi t'habiller. »**

_Ah oui..._ D'ailleurs, en y pensant, je n'avais pas les mêmes vêtements qu'à Shabondy.

**« A qui sont ces vêtements ?**

**\- Tu viens seulement de remarquer ? Ne t'en fais pas, nos infirmières t'ont changée quand tu étais inconsciente. Tes habits étaient déchirés, nous les avons jetés. Tu voulais les garder ?**

**\- Non... merci. Alors j'aimerais prendre une douche.**

**\- Suis-moi, je t'y emmène, me répondit Ace. Tu dors à l'infirmerie depuis que tu es là, mais on va voyager ensemble pendant un bout de temps, donc tu auras ta propre chambre maintenant !**

**\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je ne veux pas déranger.**

**\- A moins que tu veuilles dormir avec une masse de mecs bruyants ? Allez viens, je vais te montrer une cabine de libre. Tu dormiras sur le bateau principal de ma division.**

**\- D'accord, je vais demander des vêtements à l'infirmerie, je reviens. »**

Je rentrai dans la cabine médicale et demandai des vêtements de rechange à une infirmière qui était assise sur un fauteuil. Elle me tendit des sous-vêtements, un débardeur gris et un short en jean. Je pris une serviette, du shampoing ainsi que mon climat tact, puis je sortis. Je rejoignis Ace qui m'attendait devant la porte et nous montâmes sur son bateau. Il me montra la cabine que j'occuperai dorénavant. C'était une chambre tout à fait charmante munie d'une salle de bain, d'un lit, d'un bureau, d'une chaise, ainsi que d'une armoire.

 **« La cabine a toujours été vide ?** demandai-je.

**\- À l'origine, elle était conçue pour les invités, donc tu vois tu ne déranges personne.**

**\- Vous en recevez souvent ?**

**\- On a des dizaines d'équipages alliés, donc sur chacun de nos bateaux il y en a une ou deux. Prends ton temps, à tout à l'heure. »**

Ace ferma la porte et je filai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et invoquai un nuage de pluie à l'aide des bulles chaudes de mon climat tact. Je laissai les gouttes glisser sur ma peau pendant un moment. La sensation du contact avec l'eau chaude était absolument exquise.

Lorsque j'eus fini de me laver, je m'emparai de ma serviette, puis m'habillai des vêtements propres que j'avais empruntés. Cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure depuis mon emménagement et déjà la fatigue me gagnait. La fête ne devait pas avoir encore commencé. Je décidai de m'engager dans un nouveau carnet de bord.

Je pris une feuille de papier qui traînait, puis m'installai au bureau, une serviette autour du cou et un stylo en main. J'écrivis le récit de mon aventure depuis notre arrivée sur l'île de Shabondy jusqu'à ma rencontre avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je laissai ma plume défiler et marquer la blancheur du papier par son encre noire. Une fois mon travail accompli, je me relevai en m'étirant. De l'agitation se fit entendre. Il était déjà minuit, il fallait se rendre sur le pont.

Je sortis de ma cabine, puis partis à la recherche de visages familiers. Les festivités avaient déjà commencé depuis un certain temps vu l'état éméché de la plupart des pirates. J'inspectai les alentours en marchant lorsque je heurtai maladroitement quelqu'un.

**« Distraite ?**

**\- Je vous cherchais. Je ne connais pas grand monde.**

**\- Viens je vais te présenter** , proposa Thatch-san en me tirant par le bras. **Tiens regarde, tu vois le grand paquet de muscles là-bas ? Il s'appelle Vista. Il est le commandant de la cinquième division et le meilleur épéiste de notre équipage. »**

L'homme que pointait du doigt Thatch-san était effectivement un grand monsieur. Il avait les cheveux noirs et une longue moustache qui lui donnait des airs de chef de mafia italienne. Il portait un haut-de-forme accordé à son uniforme violet et blanc qui s'ouvrait en décolleté sur sa puissante poitrine velue. Il ressemblait à un ours. Mais un certain charisme émanait de sa personne. Il riait à gorge déployée et ses yeux ridés et mis-clos laissaient transparaître une nette franchise. Je sentais que c'était un homme digne de confiance.

Une troupe de pirates bruyants était agglutinée autour de lui. Je m'approchai pour faire connaissance. Le dénommé Vista explosait de bonne humeur ; sans doute sa boisson jouait-elle un rôle important dans cette démarche. Je me mêlai à la conversation avec une grande facilité. On ne se connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, et déjà il s'adressait à moi comme à son enfant.

Nous parlions ensemble depuis un moment, lorsqu'une personne m'interpella. L'homme qui nous faisait face avait de magnifiques dreadlocks blondes. Il était plus grand que Thatch-san et avait les yeux maquillés au noir. Il portait des vêtements clichés de pirate et un bandana jaune avec le symbole de son équipage. Il ressemblait étrangement à un pirate populaire de Grand Line du nom de Jack Sparrow.

À ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme en habit traditionnel japonais, à savoir un joli kimono rose. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux noirs en un chignon haut et portait du rouge à lèvres. C'était le parfait portrait d'une geisha. Elle était grande et bel-

_Euh... attendez..._

Elle releva ses manches et laissa paraître ses bras musclés et... masculins ?

_Un travesti ?!_

Son regard dur se posa sur moi.

**« C'est toi la nouvelle ? »**

Sa voix grave fit trembler les murs.

**« C'est moi. Et vous êtes ?**

**\- Je suis Izô. Commandant de la seizième division.**

**\- Et je suis Rakuyô, commandant de la septième division** , annonça le rasta.

**\- Je m'appelle Nami, enchantée. »**

Ils s'installèrent à la table où nous étions puis se servirent un verre.

 **« Alors tu as perdu ton équipage ?** commença Izô-san.

**\- Nous avons été dispersés au cours d'une bataille. Nous nous retrouverons dans deux ans.**

**\- Nous allons rester ensemble pendant deux ans !?** s'exclama Rakuyô-san. **Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'on s'entende bien !**

 **\- Tu lui fais peur Rakuyô, laisse-la un peu tranquille tu veux ?** répliqua Vista-san.

**\- Je n'ai pas peur. Il a raison, nous allons voyager ensemble pendant un long moment. Plus encore que le temps que j'ai passé avec mes propres compagnons. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien. »**

À mes mots, tout le monde sourit.

 _Je ne pense pas que je souffrirai beaucoup de cette séparation avec mon équipage. Le bateau sur lequel je suis tombée est rempli de gens bienveillants_.

Nous rigolions lorsque je vis Ace se joindre à nous.

 **« Yo ! Je vois que tu as fait leur connaissance. Je te cherchais pour te présenter du monde, mais tu as l'air de t'en sortir toute seule !** ria-t-il.

 **\- Ace ! J'ai appris que vous vous connaissiez déjà avant ?** dit Izô-san.

**\- Elle est la navigatrice de l'équipage de mon petit-frère.**

**\- Laissons ces discussions à plus tard, on aura tout le temps de parler de ça après !** interrompit Rakuyô-san. **Il est temps de boire ! Tiens prends un verre Nami !**

**\- Je ne bois pas, merci...**

**\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on fête ton arrivée et notre retour ! Essaie un peu.**

**\- Eh, ne la force pas** , plaisanta Marco-san qui venait d'arriver.

 **\- Bon, si vous insistez... mais on fait un jeu !** proposai-je. **Celui ou celle qui tient debout le dernier gagne mille berrys de la part de chaque participant. »**

Je leur fis mon sourire le plus malicieux et tous acceptèrent.

_S'ils me prennent pour une enfant, autant en profiter._

Ils me versèrent du rhum à ras bord, puis nous trinquâmes joyeusement ensemble.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout l'équipage avait entendu parlé de notre boucan. Les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient tous joints, et même l'éminent capitaine riait et buvait avec nous. J'avais fait la connaissance rapide de chacun des commandants. L'ambiance chaleureuse avait rassemblé tous les marins. Bien entendu, un bon nombre d'entre eux était déjà ivre mort. Quant à moi, j'en étais à mon douzième verre. Ace était assis face à moi et me regardait d'un air de défi.

 _« Je ne perdrais pas »_ me disaient ses yeux.

 _C'est dommage pour lui, il a l'air si confiant. Il vaut mieux toujours connaître ses adversaires avant d'attaquer. Il semblerait que comme son frère, il fonce toujours dans le tas_.

Cela faisait presque une heure que nous avions commencé à jouer et déjà il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de survivants. Marco-san et Thatch-san avaient abandonné. Joz-san et Vista-san ronflaient comme des camions. Enfin, Izô-san et Rakuyô-san chantaient et dansaient avec leurs amis. Les autres commandants dormaient ou se retenaient de vomir. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus qu'Ace et moi.

_Je suis assez déconcertée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait aussi loin. Et pourtant, il n'a pas le profil d'un grand buveur. Sa détermination n'a pas l'air de faiblir ni même de frémir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'avoue m'être montrée moi aussi confiante trop vite. Son obstination est réellement impressionnante._

**« Alors Nami, on fatigue ?** me nargua-t-il

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Ace. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Les enfants devraient déjà être au lit à cette heure, ne tarde pas trop. »**

Il ria à ma réflexion, puis reprit :

**« Pourquoi ? Tu sens que tu vas perdre ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi ? Où est passée ton assurance ?**

**\- Je te ressers peut-être ?**

**\- Avec plaisir ! »**

Nous continuions notre petit divertissement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que tous les marins abandonnent pour festoyer entre les indemnes. Ace et moi nous lançâmes dans une bataille perçante de regards. Nous en étions à notre vingt-et-unième chope de rhum dilué, quand enfin, il lâcha prise. Je le savais. Personne ne pouvait l'emporter sur l'alcool face à moi. Je me trouvais pompette pour la première fois, mais devant moi s'était écroulé un homme dont l'âme ressortait par tous les orifices. Je lui rappelai mielleusement que j'avais gagné, et il leva vers moi une moue boudeuse. Il était plutôt mignon quand il était grognon.

 **« Tu me dois mille berrys !** m'exclamai-je en riant.

**\- Hmmmm... »**

Il reposa sa tête sur la table, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Après une courte pause où j'avais fermé sereinement les yeux, je me décidai à le réveiller.

**« Ace, tu devrais rentrer dans ta cabine. »**

Il se redressa et planta ses prunelles ténébreuses en moi. Il marmonna quelque chose, puis plongea mollement la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu. Il se leva finalement et s'installa un peu plus loin, à même le plancher du pont. Thatch-san me rejoignit en riant.

**« Alors c'est toi qui a gagné ? Qui l'aurait cru ?**

**\- J'ai l'air si jeune et innocente ?**

**\- Oh non, tu as surtout l'air renfermée. Enfin, ça doit être parce qu'on ne se connaît pas encore assez bien.**

**\- D'habitude je hurle beaucoup. Mais c'est parce que mon équipage est en grande partie constitué d'idiots qui courent partout en ne faisant attention à rien. Ici, tout le monde prend ses responsabilités. Ça change de mon quotidien.**

**\- On a nos propres idiots aussi. Il n'y a qu'à regarder autour de toi, tu ne trouveras que ça ! Mais sans eux, la vie serait bien moins amusante, tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

**\- Tu as raison. Je les engueulais souvent, mais ils sont mes précieux compagnons. »**

Je repensai à mes amis, à tout ce qu'on avait vécu jusque là, aux objectifs de tous. Je dois profiter de ces deux ans pour m'améliorer au mieux. Thatch-san étira un sourire réconfortant.

**« Ils doivent beaucoup te manquer.**

**\- Je ne peux pas le nier. Mais il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Et puis je ne suis pas si mal entourée ! »**

Je lui souris, puis jetai un coup d'œil à la masse épuisée qu'était le frère de mon capitaine. Il était assis contre le mur en bois de sa cabine, la tête baissée et les jambes étalées devant lui. Je prévins Thatch-san que j'allais essayer de réveiller un des fameux idiots, et il partit en riant.

Je m'approchai du jeune homme ivre qui avait perdu à notre petit jeu. Je m'accroupis au milieu de l'écart creusé entre ses jambes et le regardai, les bras croisés autour de mes genoux. Il sentit ma présence et releva la tête. Ses yeux mis-clos me fixèrent profondément. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula pendant notre affaire visuelle, mais il me paraissait infiniment long.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** me risquai-je à demander finalement.

Il continua de me dévisager un moment, puis me prit la main et la tira doucement vers lui. Entraînée par le mouvement, je tombai à genoux, un bras sur son ventre et un autre par terre, près de sa hanche. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et voulus m'excuser, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de ma voix. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il lâcha ma main pour enrouler ses doigts autour d'une mèche de mes cheveux. Nos visages étaient proches, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Son souffle chaud et légèrement alcoolisé se heurtait sur mes joues brûlantes. Une expression distraite animait ses traits. Il continuait de jouer avec mes cheveux, quand un rayon lunaire passa éclairer sa figure. Ce fut surnaturel. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

 **« Ils ont poussé »** remarqua-t-il simplement.

Il parlait de mes cheveux ? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus. Ils ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos maintenant. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce que l'on dit quand on est dans cette position ! Mon esprit était entièrement embrumé. Nous restions immobiles, face à face. Il releva enfin les yeux vers moi, puis glissa délicatement ses doigts jusqu'à mon cou en effleurant le bas de ma joue.

**« Ça te va bien. »**

Ses mots tremblèrent dans l'atmosphère. Mon cœur s'affolait de plus en plus, sans ralentir.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de dire des choses pareilles. Les effets de l'alcool sont terrifiants !_

Il retira presque aussitôt sa main et rejeta son regard neutre vers le ciel. J'en profitai pour enlever ma main de son ventre à mon tour, et me redressai.

 **« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu risques de t'endormir ici »** lui conseillai-je.

Il ria à voix basse et se leva.

**« Merci. J'essayais de me rafraîchir la tête. Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi, tu vas avoir froid.**

**\- Oui, et puis grâce à toi, j'ai une si belle cabine maintenant ! Bonne nuit ! »**

Il me salua de son large sourire naturellement sincère. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me fourrai rapidement dans mon lit. Mon cœur battait follement dans ma poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Je m'endormis immédiatement sous la fatigue de l'émotion.


	6. Colère de Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Nami tente d'en apprendre plus sur le Nouveau Monde, un orage éclate.

J'ouvris les yeux. Ma vue était embrumée et ma tête martelait farouchement. Je me frottai les paupières pour faire disparaître la fatigue, et me redressai lourdement. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Comme il avait l'air de faire beau !

Je quittai mon lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'avais gardé les vêtements de la veille. Dans le miroir se reflétait ma figure. J'avais l'air bien amochée. Des cernes énormes tombaient sous mes yeux et mes cheveux étaient hérissés. J'entrai dans la douche et laissai l'eau fraîche réveiller mon corps encore endormi. Je sortis rapidement, puis me rhabillai des seuls vêtements que j'avais à disposition.

Soudain, les souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent en mémoire. Je revis défiler tous les moments qui nous avaient rassemblés, les sourires heureux et la joie qui s'envolait au plus haut dans le ciel nocturne.

_C'est une belle bande bien bruyante._

Je me remémorai le jeu que j'avais glorieusement remporté. Puis le visage d'Ace m'apparut mentalement. Il est vrai que l'on a été assez complices la veille, surtout quand on n'était plus que tous les deux et... Des plaques de rougeurs naissaient sans doute sur mes joues ; je les sentais me chauffer. Enfin, j'avais quand même gagné un gros paquet avec tous ces vaincus ! Et c'est sur ces idées optimistes que je me lançai à grandes enjambées hors de ma cabine.

Je trouvai Ace qui donnait des directives sur le pont.

**« Bonjour commandant, quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

**\- Hm ? Oh Nami, tu viens seulement de te lever ?**

**\- Il est tard ?**

**\- Il doit être environ midi.**

**\- Midi déjà ?! Mince...**

**\- Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir d'hier** , me nargua-t-il.

 **\- En attendant, vous me devez tous mille berrys. Je patienterai gentiment »** lui répondis-je sur le même ton moqueur.

Il grimaça sous mon rire narquois. Je m'arrêtai soudainement, tétanisée à la vue d'un gigantesque phœnix bleu enflammé qui volait à grande vitesse vers nous. Ace rit à son tour.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as peur de ça ?**

**\- Q-Que...**

**\- C'est moi le ça ? »**

Le phœnix se percha tranquillement sur le bord du bateau. Il se transforma, et...

**« Marco-san ?!**

**\- Bonjour Nami, bien dormi ?**

**\- C-C'est ton pouvoir ?**

**\- C'est exact. J'ai mangé le fruit du phœnix.**

**\- Alors tu es un type zoan ? Comme Chopper...**

**\- Ton ami ?**

**\- Oui, c'est le médecin de notre équipage. Il était initialement un renne, mais il a été rejeté par sa famille après avoir consommé le _hito hito no mi_ , fruit de l'homme. Maintenant, il n'est ni exactement un renne ni un humain, mais c'est notre précieux compagnon.**

**\- Je vois, il n'a pas dû avoir la vie facile.**

**\- Pas vraiment non. Mais maintenant il nous a nous, alors ça devrait aller ! J'espère qu'il s'en sort tout seul... »**

Ace s'interposa entre Marco-san et moi, et abaissa son visage juste en face de moi. Il planta ses yeux sérieux dans les miens.

 **« Il va bien »** articula-t-il.

Je restai silencieuse, le regardant sans trop le voir. Je devais avoir la mine triste. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me tint fermement.

**« Il va bien ! Alors ne t'en fais pas, il s'en sortira très bien.**

**\- Tu as raison. Il va sûrement bien, je fais confiance en sa force. Désolée... Merci. »**

Il se redressa et m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air heureux et satisfait.

 **« Nami, tu voulais que je t'apprenne deux trois bricoles sur la navigation dans le Nouveau Monde ?** demanda Marco-san.

**\- Oui, tout à fait ! Tu as du temps ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas occupé, on peut faire ça maintenant si tu veux. »**

J'allais répondre, quand Ace me prit le bras. Il avait le regard plongé dans la mer.

**« Dis Nami... avant ça, tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr, à quel sujet ?**

**\- Alors je file, viens me voir quand tu seras prête »** lança Marco-san en s'en allant.

Ace lâcha mon bras et s'assit en tailleur sur le bord du navire. Je m'accoudai à ce même bord et le regardai, attendant patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

**« Je voulais te demander... comment va Luffy ?**

**\- Ah ce n'était que ça ? Tu m'as fait presque peur. En ce moment je ne sais ni où il est ni ce qu'il fait, comme tu le sais. Mais une chose est sûre, il va bien. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais Luffy est très fort. Bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.**

**\- Je le sais. Il a toujours été un gamin innocent qui ne fait que des bêtises, mais il a sans aucun doute gagné la force de se battre pour ceux qu'il aime.**

**\- Oui, c'est bien Luffy. Il nous met dans le pétrin, puis il nous protège de tout ce qu'il a. Mais tu sais, tu as l'air comme ça toi aussi.**

**\- Moi ? Peut-être bien. Je pense qu'on se laisse trop animer par nos émotions. Mon équipage me l'a déjà reproché plusieurs fois, mais... Luffy et moi ne pouvons pas nous battre contre la faiblesse de voir nos amis en danger. On ne peut pas lutter contre la colère qui nous submerge, et on se laisse aller. C'est sûrement un défaut.**

**\- Cette colère... je l'ai déjà vue. Mais je ne la vois pas seulement comme un défaut. C'est grâce à elle qu'il m'a sauvée. J'étais prisonnière d'un pirate pendant huit longues années. Un pirate sanguinaire qui a pris possession de mon île, de mon village et de la liberté de tous ses habitants. Nous n'avons pas eu la vie facile pendant toutes ces années. Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré Luffy. Il n'avait encore que Zoro comme compagnon. Nous avons voyagé un temps ensemble, puis je l'ai trahi et je suis rentrée dans mon village. Mais alors que je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir, il est venu me chercher. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, mais malgré ça, il m'a aidée et a salement botté les fesses du pirate qui malmenait nos vies.**

**\- Je vois... Il a dû être enragé de voir son amie aux bottes d'un enfoiré.**

**\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Et puis, on est là pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller. Tes amis doivent sans doute t'aider aussi. Quand tu es en difficulté, tu peux compter sur eux et te laisser épauler parfois. Ne porte pas tous les fardeaux sur ton dos. C'est quelque chose que notre capitaine comprend de plus en plus avec le temps.**

**\- Ouais... ça ne sonne pas mal. »**

Nous regardions le vaste horizon bleu avec un sourire, lorsque le ventre d'Ace gargouilla. Nous rigolâmes et décidâmes d'aller manger sur le bateau principal qui réunissait la plupart des commandants. Après avoir mangé DE LA VIANDE, nous rejoignîmes Marco-san pour qu'il m'en apprenne un peu plus sur la traversée du Nouveau Monde.

 **« Prête ?** me demanda-t-il.

**\- Prête ! »**

Il commença d'abord par me parler des monstres marins, de leurs tailles, de leurs manières d'agir, les plus connus, et où ils vivaient. Il me dicta les différents problèmes climatiques qui se posaient fréquemment et où ils se trouvaient. En fait, il m'apprit énormément de choses utiles. Je l'écoutai avec attention pendant qu'Ace nous observait en bâillant.

 **« Et donc, si vous passez par les îles du Sud pour recharger votre Log Pose aux trois aiguilles, vous rencontrerez sans doute, juste ici, d'énormes cascades en chute libre d'un mur colossal qui semble infranchissable** , m'expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la carte. **Mais ne te laisse pas prendre au piège, ce n'est qu'un mirage dressé par on ne sait qui afin d'empêcher les pirates d'embêter les îles sur le chemin.**

**\- Incroyable... »**

Je notai mentalement toutes les informations à retenir. J'étais si concentrée que je faillis ne pas remarquer le grondement de l'air. Je me retournai vivement, les yeux grands ouverts. Le vent avait changé de direction et la température avait anormalement chuté.

**« Nami ? »**

Ace me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ?** me demanda Marco-san.

**\- Un orage... non, une tempête approche.**

**\- Une tempête ? Mais le ciel est complètement dégagé, et le soleil est tout juste là.**

**\- Non, je suis sûre de moi. Il faut faire quelque chose tout de suite. Marco-san, Ace, appelez tout le monde, j'aimerais leur parler. »**

Ils parurent surpris, mais ne voulurent pas m'offenser et connectèrent tout l'équipage par escargophone.

**« Oui, ici le commandant de la deuxième division. J'en appelle à tous les navires. Il y aurait un- »**

J'arrachai rapidement l'escargophone de ses mains.

**« Ici Nami. Ecoutez-moi bien. Nous fonçons droit dans un cyclone. Il faut à tout prix l'éviter. Si nous n'agissons pas tout de suite, c'est la catastrophe assurée. »**

L'incompréhension générale se fit entendre au bout du fil. Les voix de chaque commandant se mélangeaient et formaient une bouillie vocale absolument grinçante. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier qu'une jeune inconnue sortie de nulle part leur dicte des ordres à exécuter. Je pouvais comprendre après tout, de quel droit osais-je leur dire tout cela ? Mais nous n'avions plus le temps de nous poser des questions ; il fallait agir.

**« Je sais que je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Soyez attentifs à mes consignes, je ne me répéterai pas. Marco-san, quelle est la disposition de tous les navires ?**

**\- Une quinzaine à l'Est, pas trop loin, une dizaine à l'Ouest et quelques autres au Sud.**

**\- Ceux qui occupent l'aile Est, identifiez-vous et donnez votre position.**

**\- Vista / Curiel / Namur / Joz / Kingdew / Blenheim / Speed Jill. Nous sommes à 80 mètres de vous.**

**\- Très bien, et l'aile Ouest ?**

**\- Rakuyô / Izô / Fossa / Blamenco / Haruta. Nous sommes à 120 mètres.**

**\- La flotte du Sud est uniquement dirigée par Atmos** , m'annonça Marco.

**\- Peu importe. Ace, Marco-san, Thatch-san et tous les autres, repliez les voiles. Toutes les flottes de l'Est, tournez à tribord à trois heures. Pour les navires plus proches du centre, tournez à quatre heures, vous contournerez les autres. A l'Ouest, tournez à bâbord à neuf heures. Ceux du Sud-**

**\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !!!** hurla un marin rapidement suivi des autres.

**\- UN ÉNORME CYCLONE DROIT DEVANT NOUS !!! IL N'Y AVAIT RIEN IL Y A CINQ MINUTES !! D'OÙ CA SORT ??! GROUILLEZ-VOUS, REPLIEZ LES VOILES !!**

**\- Taisez-vous, ne m'interrompez-pas, nous n'avons que très peu de temps ! Au Sud tournez à six heures. Marco-san, nous tournons à six heures également. Placez tous les canons à l'arrière le plus vite possible et attendez mon signal pour les allumer tous en même temps. »**

Tout le monde s'était activé à la vue de l'effroyable tempête dans laquelle nous rentrions. Le vent était électrique et les nuages entièrement chargés. La foudre ne demandait qu'à s'abattre. Je sortis mon climat tact attaché à mon short, puis courus au devant du bateau. Ace tenta de m'arrêter lorsqu'il me vit faire, mais je me dégageai soigneusement avant de me diriger vers la proue. Je séparai mon arme en trois morceaux, et les fis tournoyer afin d'en faire sortir des bulles d'air condensé. Je continuai mon petit tour jusqu'à ce que le nuage chaud absorbe le maximum d'électricité, puis le fit disparaître en augmentant la température à l'aide de bulles de chaleur.

Je sautai de la proue et me rendis sur le pont. Le nuage de la tempête avait rétréci, mais allait sans doute reprendre le dessus aussitôt. Il ne fallait plus tarder. Le vent qui soufflait était d'une extrême violence, et la pluie glacée giclait férocement sur nos corps et sur le bateau. Je repris l'escargophone.

**« Tout est prêt ?**

**\- Oui** , répondirent-ils tous.

**\- Très bien, accrochez-vous ! 1- 2- 3, Feu !! »**

Tous les canons avaient été déclenchés. Avec les dizaines de canons par navire, nous fîmes propulsés à une incroyable puissance. Nous rallumâmes les mèches pour recommencer une dernière fois, et pûmes finalement sortir de la tempête. Le calme était revenu.

 **« Dépliez la grande voile, nous allons profiter du vent pour contourner le nuage par l'Est. Ceux qui sont à l'Ouest, tournez à six heures pour nous rejoindre. Au Sud, à neuf heures. Et nous aussi** , ordonnai-je à Marco-san. **Si nous prenons une grande marge, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. Merci à tous pour votre confiance, vous avez fait du bon travail. »**

Je raccrochai l'appel en soufflant.

 **« Merci à toi ; tu nous as sauvés** , déclara Ace en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, c'est mon boulot.**

**\- Comment t'as fait ça ?**

**\- Fait quoi ?**

**\- Comment t'as su qu'il y avait une tempête ? Personne n'a rien vu. Et puis ce nuage que t'as créé avec ton arme, c'est ce qui nous a fait gagner du temps.**

**\- Je l'ai senti, c'est tout. Le vent avait tourné et il faisait plus froid d'un coup. Et puis ça, c'est mon climat tact, il me permet de modifier la météo.**

**\- Modifier la météo ? T'es incroyable...**

**\- Mais non... Bon OK, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas trop mal** ! ironisai-je.

 **\- Et ce n'est pas peu de le dire. Sans toi on aurait été dans de beaux draps »** s'exclama Marco-san accompagné de Thatch-san et de toute la troupe. Barbe Blanche qui avait assisté à toute la scène posa une grande main affectueuse sur ma tête en signe de gratitude, et tous me remercièrent (et me donnèrent chacun les mille berrys qu'ils me devaient). Je savais pourtant que si je n'avais pas été là, ils s'en seraient tout de même sortis...

La nuit tombée, après avoir écrit toute cette aventure sur mon journal de bord (que Thatch-san m'avait généreusement offert), j'aperçus Ace regardant les étoiles sur le pont, accoudé au bord du bateau.

 **« Je peux me joindre à toi ?** lui demandai-je en m'approchant.

**\- Avec plaisir. Tu ne dors toujours pas ?**

**\- J'ai un peu trop dormi hier. J'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu.**

**\- Avec moi ?**

**\- Bien sûr, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait été mieux ! »**

Il rit doucement, puis se retourna et se laissa glisser sur le plancher, le dos contre le bois. Je le suivis dans son mouvement. La brise nocturne me fit frissonner, et je ramenai mes jambes contre moi.

 **« Tu as froid ?** me demanda-t-il. **Tu as le nez tout rouge.**

**\- Un peu.**

**\- Rapproche-toi, je vais te réchauffer. »**

Avant que des idées déplacées ne se forment dans mon esprit, il fit apparaître devant moi une grande flamme dans sa main. Je collai mon épaule à son bras et me laissai adoucir par l'apaisante chaleur.

 **« C'était vraiment cool ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui. On ne savait pas que t'étais capable de ça. Tout le monde n'a parlé que de tes exploits !** rit-il.

**\- Tu exagères, ce n'était pas grand chose.**

**\- Non, je t'ai trouvée vraiment cool. »**

Il me regarda intensément. Ces yeux si profonds... combien de fois les avait-il plongés dans les miens ? Je n'arrivais jamais à m'en détacher. Il avait le visage tout proche du mien. Nos nez n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et il continuait de me regarder avec cet air calmement sérieux. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment... on allait...

_Hein ? Que... Il vient de_ _..._

**« Ace ?! Tu vas bien ? »**

Il venait de s'écrouler sur mon épaule et sa flamme s'était éteinte. Je commençais à paniquer, quand j'entendis un ronflement discret. Cet idiot venait de s'endormir ?!

_Quelle frayeur pour rien..._

Je caressai délicatement ses cheveux noirs. La douceur de ses mèches ondulées me surprit, et je continuai de jouer avec entre mes doigts, quand peu à peu, je m'endormis moi aussi.


	7. L'île du marbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'équipage débarque. Nami découvre avec engouement sa première île du Nouveau Monde.

**« Ace, Nami. Réveillez-vous, c'est pas un endroit pour dormir ici ! »**

Je reconnus la voix lointaine de Marco-san. Mais que faisait-il dans ma chambre ?

**« Laisse-les Marco ! Tu ne vois pas comme ils sont mignons ? »**

C'était le rire de Thatch-san ? De quoi parlaient-ils aussi fort de bon matin ?

 **« Ils devraient au moins dormir dans un lit... »** répliqua Marco-san.

Réveillée par leur bruyant échange, j'ouvris doucement les yeux avant de me faire péniblement agresser par la lumière du jour. Je tentai de me redresser, mais mes muscles me lancèrent de douloureux appels de répit. Je perçus alors contre moi une mystérieuse masse molle. Sentant ma soudaine agitation, l'amas vivant indéterminé grogna faiblement et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille dénudée. Mon débardeur avait remonté jusqu'au-dessus de mon ventre, et ma poitrine était écrasée sur son torse ferme. J'avais moi-même les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, les doigts entremêlés à ses mèches sombres. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître l'homme paisiblement étendu sur le plancher à mes côtés. Il avait le front collé entre mon épaule et ma clavicule, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Sa respiration brûlante me chatouilla et, comprenant la situation, je sentis des rougeurs me monter aux joues. Gênée, je me surpris pourtant à espérer rester ainsi. J'humai avec désir le parfum masculin qui se dégageait de sa peau. Mon cœur palpitait avidement.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux lourdement et croisa mon regard embarrassé. Il cilla quelques fois, perplexe, et j'en profitai pour dégager mes jambes confondues aux siennes. Il retira ses bras et je me libérai de son étreinte. Nous nous redressâmes en massant nos muscles endoloris.

 **« Bien dormi ?** questionna Thatch-san amusé.

 **\- Hmm...** répondit simplement Ace.

 **\- Comment s'est-on endormis là...** me demandai-je sans véritablement attendre de réponse.

**\- En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de vous avoir vraiment dérangés.**

**\- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer plus confortablement dans vos lits si vous le voulez** , proposa Marco-san.

 **\- Nan ça ira, commença Ace en s'étirant. Faut qu'on se bouge, on arrivera bientôt à la prochaine île. T'es prête pour ta première aventure avec nous ?** me lança-t-il d'un gigantesque sourire.

 **\- Et comment !** »

Sur ces mots, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger. Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance joviale, comme toujours. Ace piquait dans les assiettes de tout le monde, Joz-san rouspétait, Thatch-san et Vista-san riaient, Izô-san buvait, Rakuyô-san racontait ses exploits, et j'en passe.

Je m'éclipsai pour trouver de quoi me changer à l'infirmerie. J'attrapai un pull bleu marine, fin mais large, un simple short en jean, et entrai dans ma cabine prendre une rapide douche. Ceci fait, je m'habillai et sortis sur le pont, une serviette posée sur ma tête.

Je marchai à la recherche du commandant du bateau sur lequel j'étais, et le trouvai assis en tailleur en train de rire avec Marco-san et Thatch-san. Je m'immisçai à leurs côtés tout en frottant ma serviette contre mes cheveux encore humides. Je reçus alors une petite tape amicale sur le dos de la part de Thatch-san.

**« Bah alors, t'étais passée où ?**

**\- Je prenais une douche. Je peux jeter un coup d'œil au log pose ? »**

Il me tendit l'objet dont l'une des trois aiguilles pointait le Nord. Je demandai également une carte marine, que Marco-san sortit généreusement de sa chemise. Je laissai glisser la serviette sur mes épaules et m'accroupis sur le plancher en étalant la carte devant moi. Ils se joignirent à ma hauteur. J'étudiai le papier en leur posant des questions sur notre position auxquelles ils répondirent patiemment.

**« Et vous avez des informations sur la prochaine île ?**

**\- Elle se nomme l'île du marbre. Comme on peut le deviner, elle a été entièrement reconstruite en marbre et il a donc été décidé de l'appeler ainsi. On ne sait rien d'autre, ça sera une surprise pour tout le monde »** répondit Marco-san.

Je traçai du doigt l'itinéraire que nous avions suivi depuis mon arrivée, et m'arrêtai sur le dessin du bout de terre qui représentait l'île. Elle n'était pas de bien grande superficie.

_Il faudra que j'étudie parfaitement les contours afin de dessiner ma propre carte. Ma toute première île du Nouveau Monde... Tout ira bien._

**« Tu regardes quoi comme ça ? »**

Je tournai la tête et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un jeune et beau commandant qui s'était penché vers moi, peut-être un peu trop près, cherchant ce qui attirait mon attention. Je déglutis, désorientée par notre soudaine proximité qui me rappelait le petit incident de la nuit dernière. Intrigué par mon silence, il releva les yeux jusqu'aux miens. Je détournai rapidement la tête sous les coups martelants de mon cœur et bafouillai :

**« R-Rien de spécial ! Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver ?**

**\- Franchement pas longtemps. Regarde là-bas »** me conseilla Thatch-san en désignant du menton la direction.

Je me relevai et suivis son indication. L'île grossissait à vue d'œil, droit devant nous. À cette vitesse, nous y serions dans quelques minutes seulement.

Les commandants appelèrent leurs troupes au rassemblement sur le bateau principal. Je me mêlai à la masse qui s'agglutinait, en attente des instructions, face aux plus éminents pirates de l'équipage qui entouraient le capitaine. Marco-san prit la parole en premier et expliqua comment chaque groupe allait devoir être composé afin d'exécuter les diverses tâches de la manière la plus efficace. Certains étaient donc chargés d'apporter le maximum de nourriture, d'autres d'acheter le matériel de charpenterie nécessaire, et d'autres encore de trouver ceci et cela de fournitures essentielles au voyage maritime. J'écoutai attentivement sans pour autant comprendre le rôle que je devais jouer. Finalement, Joz-san hurla de faire particulièrement attention à garder les escargophones toujours sur soi, et qu'il faudra se contacter pour donner les positions de chacun la nuit. Dans une ultime déclaration, Barbe Blanche ordonna à tous de s'amuser et de profiter.

Suite aux exclamations de joie qui avaient inondé le bateau, je me faufilai entre les pirates pour trouver mes nouveaux compagnons. Je leur demandai dans quel groupe j'allais être affectée et quelle était la tâche que j'allais devoir remplir.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras besoin de rien faire. Tu peux aller avec qui tu souhaites et satisfaire tes envies comme il te chante. Garde juste cet escargophone avec toi au cas où** , conseilla Thatch-san en me tendant l'objet que je pris.

 **\- Vous restez tous ensemble ?** demandai-je.

**\- D'habitude les commandants sont soit seuls, soit par deux pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. Tu veux faire équipe avec moi ?**

**\- D'acco-**

**\- Nah** , interrompit Ace. **Viens avec moi, ce sera mieux. On ne sait pas dans quels genres d'endroits il pourrait t'amener !**

 **\- Retire cet air narquois, le vrai danger ici c'est toi ! »** railla Thatch-san dans un rire sincère, rapidement suivi des autres qui écoutaient.

J'acceptai la proposition en feignant l'indifférence pour masquer mon enthousiasme. Nous nous apprêtions à descendre sur le port, quand un détail me sauta aux yeux.

**« Ace ?**

**\- Hm ? »**

L'intéressé se retourna vers moi.

**« Tu comptes te balader torse nu ?**

**\- Ouais, pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ? »**

Si ça me gênait ? _Non pas qu'il soit mal foutu, loin de là, mais il est bien insouciant._

**« On risque de se faire repérer si ton tatouage est exposé.**

**\- Ah, ça ? C'est ma plus grande fierté.**

**\- C'est trop voyant, tu devrais mettre une chemise.**

**\- Je ne veux pas me cacher. »**

Avais-je heurté un point sensible ? Il affichait une expression si sérieuse. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de concéder à revenir sur sa décision. Il faudra être vigilants...

 **« N'aie pas peur** , me rassura-t-il. **Si les choses tournent mal, on saura se défendre. Tu n'es pas avec n'importe qui après tout ! »**

J'acquiesçai en souriant. Il avait raison. Nous descendîmes finalement, prêts à explorer cette nouvelle terre. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la ville. Tout était bel et bien édifié en marbre. Du sol jusqu'aux maisons en passant par les fontaines, les bancs et même les lampadaires. C'était d'une extrême beauté.

En explorant un peu, je vis une boutique somptueusement établie. J'embarquai Ace dedans, curieuse de savoir ce qui se vendait dans le Nouveau Monde. Ce que j'y découvris m'éblouit. Les articles étaient d'une qualité remarquable. Des outils de toutes sortes abondaient çà et là. Prise par l'exaltation, j'inspectai les moindres recoins des étagères et tombai sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Je pris les larges feuilles vierges posées dans une vitrine ouverte entre les mains. Elles étaient d'une blancheur et d'une texture parfaites. Emportée dans mon engouement, j'en avais presque oublié mon compagnon de route. Je lui fis face et surpris son air amusé.

**« Quel entrain ! Ça te plait tant que ça cette paperasse ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas de la paperasse** , souris-je. **C'est du papier d'une incroyable rareté. Ah, monsieur ! A combien les vendez-vous ?**

 **\- Tu comptes les acheter ?** demanda Ace étonné.

**\- Oui !**

**\- Je vends la dizaine à mille berrys mademoiselle** , répondit le vieux commerçant derrière son comptoir.

**\- Comment ?! Mais c'est bien trop cher ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire une réduction ?**

**\- Je suis navré, le prix est le prix. Ce papier ne se produit que par les meilleurs artisans de notre île ; il ne se trouve nulle part ailleurs. Fait avec de la poudre de marbre pour rendre le papier plus solide, plus brillant, plus unique.**

**\- Vraiment ? Et vous refusez même pour une jolie jeune femme comme moi ?** articulai-je mielleusement en me penchant sur le bureau, lui offrant une vue impeccable sur ma poitrine.

 **\- M-Mademoiselle, vous êtes effectivement r-ravissante, m-mais comprenez je vous prie q-qu'il m'est difficile de baisser le prix...** bafouilla le marchand, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **\- Allons, je suis persuadée qu'un bel homme comme vous ne manque pas d'un peu de bonté. J'ai grand besoin de ces articles... je pensais que vous pouviez m'aider... mais peut-être avais-je tort... »** Je fondis en larmes dans mes mains sous sa figure affolée.

**« Attendez, non, ne pleurez pas. Je vais vous chercher ces papiers, combien en voulez-vous ?**

**\- ... une centaine** , murmurai-je en relevant la tête entre deux sanglots.

**\- Une centaine ?! Bon, très bien. Je vous les laisse pour cinq mille berrys, d'accord ?**

**\- deux mille.**

**\- Comment ?!**

**\- Je les veux pour deux mille berrys.**

**\- Mais enfin je ne peux p- »**

Il se tut en voyant de nouvelles larmes dévaler sur mes joues rosies.

**« ... C'est d'accord pour deux mille berrys... »**

Je me redressai vivement, et le remerciai d'un grand sourire.

**« Vous offrez les matériaux qui vont avec, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas utiliser ces belles feuilles sans encre, ni compas, ni règle, ni...**

**\- Prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir, je vous les offre...**

**\- Vraiment ? Merci monsieur ! »**

Je mis tous mes achats dans un sac et nous reprîmes notre chemin. Je rayonnais de bonheur et Ace éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.

**« Non mais t'as vu sa tête ?! Il était totalement désorienté !**

**\- Mon charme marche toujours !** m'exclamai-je avec fierté.

**\- Quelle séductrice ! Tu fais souvent ça ?**

**\- Ça m'a bien des fois rendu service.**

**\- C'était si important ces choses ? Tu comptes en faire quoi ?**

**\- Oui, c'est très important pour moi. Ce sont mes précieux outils de travail. Mon rêve est de dessiner une carte complète du monde.**

**\- Hmm... cartographe, hein ? C'est épatent.**

**\- Et toi ton rêve ?**

**\- Mon rêve... Autrefois c'était de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Finalement, depuis que je suis entré dans cet équipage, je voue mes espoirs en mon père, Barbe Blanche. C'est son ère. J'en suis désolé pour Luffy, mais c'est mon capitaine qui trouvera le One Piece.**

**\- Luffy deviendra le roi des pirates. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.**

**\- Belle détermination.**

**\- Ce n'est pas de la détermination, c'est de la confiance. Je crois aveuglément en lui. C'est peut-être déraisonnable de ma part, mais je ne peux pas douter de mon équipage.**

**\- Et il ne vaut mieux pas. C'est ce qui nous fait avancer. Tu conviendras sûrement que mis à part nos rêves et nos objectifs, ce qu'on recherche tous vraiment, c'est la liberté.**

**\- La liberté... Ouais, ça doit bien être ce qui nous relie à la mer. »**

Nous parcourûmes les lieux pendant plusieurs heures, parlant de tout et de rien, achetant quelques vêtements, nous renseignant sur l'île... Le log pose ne prendrait que cinq jours à se recharger, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Les habitants semblaient charmants et la ville était magnifique, mais je n'aurais pas souhaité y rester un mois. Le ventre d'Ace lançait de violents cris de supplice, et nous dûmes nous rendre à un restaurant. Notre jeune commandant avait englouti des assiettes entières avant de s'endormir subitement, la tête dans le plat. Heureusement, malgré le trouble causé chez les clients alarmés, personne n'a semblé nous avoir reconnus. J'ai tout de même insisté pour sortir au plus vite. La nuit était tombée et il nous fallait chercher un hôtel où loger pendant les prochains jours. Outre le piètre sens de l'orientation du pirate ardent, nous avons pu en trouver un avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir.

 **« Bonsoir, nous souhaitons une chambre pour environ cinq jours, s'il-vous-plaît »** demandai-je.

L'homme nous tendit une clé et nous informa que le petit-déjeuner serait servi à neuf heures. Nous montâmes à l'étage et découvrîmes notre chambre. Elle était chaleureuse, quoiqu'en marbre. Il y avait une salle de bain avec baignoire, un bureau, une armoire et un grand lit.

_Et un grand lit..._

**« C'est une chambre de couple ou quoi ?** fit remarquer Ace. **Tu veux qu'on demande de changer ?**

**\- Non, ça ira. Ça ne me dérange pas. »**

Ma déclaration se figea dans l'air.

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas comprendre de travers._

**« Cool »** sourit-t-il simplement.

Je posai mes affaires et choisis un vêtement quelconque comme pyjama parmi ceux que j'avais achetés. Je passai à la salle de bain me changer. Quand je revins, Ace s'était déjà endormi. Je me faufilai silencieusement sous la couette à ses côtés. Son visage était paisiblement couché contre l'oreiller, face au mien. Je sentis mes joues chauffer doucement et me laissai bercer par la chaleur qui s'était emparée du lit.


	8. Mystérieuse rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les péripéties d'Ace et Nami dans la forêt de marbre donnent suite à une mystérieuse rencontre.

Quand je me réveillai, il était déjà parti. La place près de moi ne laissait paraître que le drap blanc défait. Je me redressai sur le lit et me laissai le temps de m'habituer à ce nouveau jour.

Où avait-il pu aller ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué son départ. Ce qui me fit penser que nous avions oublié d'informer les autres de notre position hier soir. Je fis tomber mes jambes à l'extérieur du lit et me levai, encore somnolente, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsque je poussai la porte, l'air humide et étouffant m'enveloppa. Je levai les yeux et le vis.

_Ah, il est là._

Il avait le jet d'eau au-dessus de la tête et les gouttes dégoulinaient à flots sur son corps nu. Puis il me remarqua à travers la buée.

 _Eh merde_.

 **« D-Désolée ! Je ne savais pas que... Je sors !** m'exclamai-je en me détournant avec hâte.

**\- Oh Nami, tu peux me passer la serviette ? »**

Sa demande me figea une seconde. Je cherchai la fameuse serviette et la trouvai accrochée près de la porte. Je la lui tendis en fuyant du regard, honteuse.

**« Merci. »**

Je sortis au plus vite.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote !_

Je mis les vêtements de la veille, à savoir un large et fin pull bleu marine et un short en jean. Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas et enfilai des sandales orange à talons que j'avais achetées. C'est à ce moment qu'il revint, la serviette enroulée autour de son bassin.

 **« Quelle heure est-il ?** demanda-t-il.

**\- Il sera bientôt neuf heures. On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas rater le petit-déjeuner. »**

Il avait sans doute oublié que le petit-déjeuner était servi, puisqu'à mes mots, il prit vivement de quoi s'habiller et s'apprêtait à se changer sur place. Il se reçut d'ailleurs une de mes sandales sur la figure pour son manque de pudeur.

Je me coiffai d'un chignon évadé sur le bas-côté, laissant une mèche tomber du côté opposé, puis nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre notre repas. Mon cher commandant gardait un large sourire heureux malgré la trace qu'avait malencontreusement laissé ma chaussure (sans doute à cause du sel marin qui s'y trouvait).

 **« Hé dis** , entrepris-je. **On n'a pas donné notre position hier, ça ira ?**

 **\- Ah ouais** , constata-t-il entre deux bouchées, **pas grave ça arrive souvent.**

**\- Je vois. Tu as un plan pour aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Je pensais juste visiter.**

**\- J'ai un peu étudié les environs sur la carte. Il y a une forêt pas loin d'ici. Ça te dit d'aller voir ?**

**\- Carrément ! »**

Nous demandâmes quelques informations sur la forêt au propriétaire. Les bois seraient en fait infectés par une maladie peu commune qui les transformeraient en marbre. Nous décidâmes de nous y rendre, curieux de cette étrange rumeur. Sur le chemin, je repensai aux incidents de ce matin. Ace n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, tandis que je ne pouvais enlever cette gêne de mon esprit. En y repensant, c'est moi qui étais bizarre. Ça ne m'atteignait pas d'habitude ces choses superficielles comme la nudité. Ça ne m'aurait probablement rien fait si cela avait été Sanji, Zoro, ni aucun autre homme de mon équipage, et encore moins un inconnu. Mais pourquoi Ace bousculait-t-il autant mon cœur ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y a eu toutes ces fois où il me regardait sans que je comprenne à quoi il pensait, comme s'il transperçait mon être de toutes parts. Et ces fois où nos peaux sont entrées en contact, même pour quelques secondes.

 _Amoureuse, moi ?_ _Tout ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas..._

**« Nami ! »**

_Encore ce sourire. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il change en moi._

**« Regarde ça ! Ils sont bien en marbre ! »**

Je levai la tête. Devant nous se dressaient de majestueux arbres d'une éclatante blancheur nacrée. Nous n'en revenions pas. Le Nouveau Monde était vraiment fascinant. Les branches, la verdure habituelle, tous types de plantes et de fleurs étaient figés dans ce riche matériau. Certaines parties avaient gardé leur couleur originelle. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une question de temps avant que toute vie soit absorbée.

**« C'est merveilleux.**

**\- Ça l'est. Mais c'est aussi triste** , avoua-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tout est mort. Il n'y a plus rien de vivant ici. »**

Il marqua un silence, puis reprit :

**« J'avais l'habitude de vivre en forêt avec Luffy quand nous étions enfants. Les arbres étaient nos maisons, la nature notre environnement. Nous respections les animaux, même s'il fallait les tuer pour nous nourrir. Bien sûr, nous avions aussi une maison que l'on partageait avec des bandits de la montagne.**

**\- Des bandits ? J'ai entendu Luffy nous raconter qu'il avait un jour été enlevé par des bandits de la montagne et qu'à cause de lui, Shanks le Roux, le grand Empereur, a perdu un bras en le sauvant.**

**\- C'était avant que l'on se connaisse. J'ai rencontré Shanks avant d'entrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche pour le remercier. C'est un brave homme.**

**\- Comment ça avant que vous vous connaissiez ?**

**\- Luffy ne vous a pas dit ? Nous ne sommes pas frères de sang.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Tu connais peut-être le grand-père de Luffy, le vice-amiral Garp ?**

**\- Oui, il a essayé de nous tuer quand nous fuyions de l'île de Water Seven.**

**\- Oui, il est assez spécial. »**

_Toi aussi..._

**« Garp m'a recueilli, puis placé sous leur responsabilité** , reprit-il. **Quand j'avais dix ans, il a amené Luffy. Il en avait sept. On avait une relation plutôt compliquée au départ. On ne faisait que de se disputer.**

**\- Comment était Luffy quand il était petit ?**

**\- Ton capitaine était d'une faiblesse démesurée.**

**\- Je ne te crois pas !**

**\- Et c'est pourtant vrai. Il ne faisait que des conneries, ne savait absolument pas se servir de son pouvoir et encore moins de son cerveau.**

**\- Rien que ça ?**

**\- Il ne nous causait que des ennuis. Mais ça n'a pas trop changé, pas vrai ? »**

Nous riions ainsi en marchant, oubliant presque que nous étions en terrain inconnu.

 **« Alors** , repris-je, **vous viviez tous les deux avec une bande de brigands ?**

**\- Nous n'étions pas que tous les deux. Nous... avions un deuxième frère... Il s'appelait Sabo... »**

Sa voix se brisa.

**« Je suis désolée...**

**\- Nous avions un rêve commun. Nous voulions tous les trois prendre la mer à dix-sept ans à la recherche de la liberté. Sabo était fils de noble et emprisonné dans un quotidien monotone qui le vouait à gagner de l'or sur le dos des autres, à épouser une riche princesse et poursuivre la lignée. Il a pris la route un peu trop tôt...**

**\- Il a fui pour échapper au poids de sa famille...**

**\- Notre montagne était au fin fond d'un royaume de la haute-bourgeoisie. Les gens qui y habitaient semblaient tous fous. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur gueule et préféraient brûler tous ceux qui n'avaient pas le sang noble. Femmes et enfants compris. »**

En écoutant son histoire, je repensai à mon capitaine. Il avait vécu la mort d'un être cher si jeune. Ce traumatisme était peut-être à l'origine de sa volonté d'être toujours plus fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Et pas seulement lui d'ailleurs. Ace aussi avait ce trait de caractère. Connaître leur passé m'émouvait énormément. Je me sentais être à mille lieux d'eux, et en même temps plus proche que jamais. Ace partageait un bout de sa vie avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas être plus fière à ce moment précis. Mais pris par l'émotion, nous n'avions rien vu venir.

Un rugissement féroce se fit entendre et à la seconde d'après je me retrouvai propulsée par terre à plusieurs mètres. Ace venait de me projeter hors de la portée du gigantesque tigre qui s'était jeté sur nous. Je le vis en train de lutter sous les épaisses pattes du fauve enragé, la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à dévorer sa proie.

**« Ace !!**

**\- Nami, ne t'approche pas ! Planque-toi quelque part, je m'en occupe ! »**

Il saisit les pattes de l'animal, puis l'enflamma. La bête prit peur et lâcha prise. Ace en profita pour sauter et le renverser sur le dos afin de l'emprisonner. La scène était époustouflante. Il combattait sans mal ni peur un fauve qui faisait plus de trois fois sa taille. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'incendier, je courus en lui criant d'arrêter. Il s'immobilisa dans son élan et me regarda étonné.

**« Eh, ne le tue pas ! Il est apeuré !**

**\- Il allait nous bouffer.**

**\- Il n'a plus d'endroit où vivre. Regarde sa queue et ses oreilles ; elles sont blanches. Il est aussi touché par la contamination du marbre. Il doit beaucoup souffrir et doit être affamé. »**

Ace comprit et bondit jusqu'à moi. Le tigre s'enfuit précipitamment, mais au même moment, d'innombrables autres immenses animaux sauvages surgirent du décor et se ruèrent sur nous. Je déglutis.

 **« Là non plus ?** demanda-t-il exaspéré.

 **\- Là non plus** , répondis-je crispée.

**\- Alors cours ! »**

Nous traçâmes les lieux le plus rapidement possible, poursuivis par une horde de bêtes crève-la-faim.

 **« JE CROYAIS QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PLUS DE VIE ICI !** hurlai-je en larmes.

**\- FIGURE-TOI QUE MOI AUSSI !**

**\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ÎLE ?! ILS SONT TOUS CONTAMINÉS ! C'EST UNE VÉRITABLE ÉPIDÉMIE !**

**\- ON VA FINIR COMME ÇA NOUS AUSSI ?! »**

La course-poursuite nous paraissait interminable, mais nous arrivâmes finalement à trouver la sortie. Ace fit un barrage de flammes et nous pûmes déboucher à la ville. Je m'écroulai, à bout de souffle.

**« Ils ne nous suivent plus, hein ?**

**\- Non ça a l'air d'être bon** , répondit-il essoufflé.

**\- Et maintenant ?**

**\- Je vais passer un coup de fil aux autres pour les prévenir du danger de la forêt. »**

Il sortit son escargophone et informa le reste de l'équipage de notre position et de l'épidémie qui s'était propagée dans les bois. Il raccrocha, puis m'annonça :

**« On rejoint Marco et Thatch dans un bar pas trop loin.**

**\- Je croyais que les commandants devaient éviter de s'afficher ensemble.**

**\- Ça ira si on n'est que trois. De toute façon, la différence entre être seul ou à plusieurs n'est que minime. On n'est jamais vraiment à l'abris.**

**\- Alors allons-y ! »**

Le bar n'était en effet pas bien loin. Nous entrâmes et trouvâmes rapidement nos deux camarades assis à table en train de manger. Ace se faufila rapidement au comptoir pour commander une assiette de viande et je demandai une bière. Nous rejoignîmes Marco-san et Thatch-san, puis racontâmes notre périple. Ils nous rassurèrent sur la maladie du marbre en nous apprenant qu'elle ne touchait que certaines espèces sauvages qui vivaient dans ces bois depuis trop longtemps. Nous parlions ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises à nos côtés et écoutaient les récits d'aventure de mes compagnons de route. J'en savais assez sur les désirs féminins pour comprendre qu'elles flirtaient plus qu'elles ne s'intéressaient à leur discours. Elles étaient d'une grande beauté, mais je ne sous-estimais pas la mienne. Une des deux femmes s'était collée à Ace et lui parlait d'une voix mielleuse. Je n'aimais pas cette vue, mais la jalousie me répugnait.

Je décidai de sortir prendre un peu l'air, mon verre en main. La musique était forte et bourdonnait dans ma tête. Une fois dehors, je m'adossai au mur marbré de l'établissement et laissai la douce brise me rafraîchir. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix suave et masculine m'interpelle.

**« Irritée ? »**

L'homme qui m'avait rejoint avait les cheveux soigneusement ébouriffés et de couleur platine. Ses yeux luisaient comme de l'or et étaient mystérieusement tirés en amande. Il me regardait d'un air amusé.

 **« Pas vraiment** , répondis-je nonchalante.

**\- Besoin de réconfort ?**

**\- Pas vraiment.**

**\- Pas très bavarde toi. »**

Je bus une gorgée d'alcool et l'inconnu s'accroupit au sol.

 **« C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Elle est vachement grosse »** sourit-il.

L'astre dominait le ciel et le marbre de l'île reflétait sublimement son éclat.

 **« Elle est magnifique** , murmurai-je.

**\- Ah, alors tu sais parler finalement. »**

Il me fixa un moment, puis ajouta :

**« Ça te va bien la nuit.**

**\- Merci. »**

Soit j'étais bourrée, soit c'était une rencontre vraiment étrange.  
Il était jeune - environ mon âge sûrement - et avait le visage fin et malicieux. Il portait un pantalon large blanc - un baggy peut-être ou un sarouel - un débardeur noir qui moulait parfaitement les lignes de ses muscles abdominaux, ainsi que des sandales de la même couleur et un foulard à carreaux gris autour du cou. Une boucle d'oreille argentée en forme de lame pointue pendait et scintillait à la lueur nocturne. Ce type était d'une beauté peu commune. Une aura particulièrement mystérieuse émanait de lui et sa discrétion ne faisait qu'accentuer ma méfiance.

 **« Tu viens d'ici ?** demandai-je.

**\- Tu as remarqué que non pas vrai ? Alors dis-moi, d'où ai-je l'air d'être originaire ?**

**\- Tu as l'apparence des voleurs du désert. »**

Il rit, puis acquiesça.

**« C'est juste.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as abordée ? »**

Il me dévisagea surpris. Je repris :

**« Tu m'as reconnue et tu as voulu te mesurer à moi. C'est pour ça que tu as cet air de défi qui ne se défait pas de ton visage. »**

Je roulai les yeux sur lui avec indifférence et portai mon verre à mes lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils avec provocation et étira son sourire audacieux en se relevant.

**« Nami la chatte voleuse. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais ralliée aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Où as-tu laissé ton équipage ?**

**\- Il s'est passé un certain nombre de choses. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ?**

**\- Tu ne t'es pas trompée. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vaut vraiment la fameuse voleuse aux pattes de velours des Chapeaux de paille. J'entendais parler de toi avant même que tu deviennes pirate. La gamine pauvre qui volait les criminels pour racheter son village des pirates sanguinaires ayant pris possession de son île.**

**\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?**

**\- Étonnée, hein ? Nous sommes des voleurs. Aucun type d'information ne peut vraiment nous être caché. Encore moins ceux qui concernent nos concurrents. Tu devrais le savoir.**

**\- Les motivations des gens ne m'ont jamais intéressée. Je ne touche pas au domaine privé.**

**\- Tu mens.**

**\- Je volais pour survivre. Je n'en ai pas fait le but de ma vie. »**

Son sourire s'était fendu. Ses yeux de félins brillaient dans l'obscurité et me fixaient intensément, comme un poignard prêt à écorcher la peau d'une victime. J'avais dû heurter sa fierté. Il se rapprocha de moi à pas lents. Mon corps tout entier me hurlait de fuir, mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et continuait de me regarder dédaigneusement, le menton levé avec arrogance. Mon cœur martelait de peur. Je m'attendais à une attaque, mais contre toute attente, il prit mon poignet délicatement.

**« Je t'offre un verre ?**

**\- Avec plaisir. »**

Je le suivis jusqu'au comptoir et nous prîmes places. Il commanda deux chopes de bière, puis se tourna vers moi.

**« Tu ne me demandes pas mon nom ?**

**\- J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es le voleur sans nom. Tu agis dans l'ombre comme un assassin et personne ne connaît ta véritable identité. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que tu as grandi dans le désert. Tu es capable de dénicher le moindre détail de la vie sociale et personnelle des gens, mais tu peux aussi les faire disparaître. La marine n'a jamais pu te capturer et a tenté à de nombreuses reprises de faire appel à tes services, mais tu as toujours refusé.**

**\- Je croyais que tu ne cherchais pas à connaître la vie privée des gens ?**

**\- Je lis les journaux. Mais dis-moi, à quoi cela te sert-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?**

**\- De l'or.**

**\- Comment ? »**

Il approcha son visage du mien sans me lâcher de son regard perçant et effleura mon cou de ses doigts adroits qui me firent frémir.

 **« Les secrets valent de l'or** , me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. **Tu n'imagines pas ce que les gens feraient pour acquérir la plus futile information ou encore obtenir la promesse du silence.**

**\- Alors tu extorques ces personnes sans défense ?**

**\- C'est bien ce que font les voleurs, non ?**

**\- Tu abuses de la faiblesse des autres. Quel mérite tires-tu de cette vie ?**

**\- Je gagne toujours ce que je veux.**

**\- Tu n'as pas de rêve ? À quoi te sert tout cet argent si c'est pour vivre le même quotidien monotone chaque jour ? Tu n'as pas soif d'aventure ? »**

Je l'avais encore contrarié. Il avait froncé les sourcils et gardait une mine sérieuse.

**« Dis, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais ton ami n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction. »**

Je tournai la tête et rencontrai les yeux agacés d'Ace à travers la salle.

 **« Ou peut-être est-ce ton copain ? »** articula le voleur des sables en étirant son sourire espiègle.

Il posa une main expérimentée sur ma cuisse et la remonta sensuellement jusqu'à ma hanche. Il longea mon cou de sa deuxième main et saisit fermement ma mâchoire. Il caressa du pouce mes lèvres et s'apprêtait à les immobiliser entre les siennes, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment pour jeter un regard de défi à mon commandant.

 **« Je ne suis pas ton jouet »** lui lançai-je sèchement.

Il s'amusa de ma réflexion, mais ne me lâcha pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil au frère de mon capitaine. Il avait détourné la tête et ne semblait plus se soucier de nous.

 **« Hm ? Il ne réagit pas** , fit remarquer celui qui me tenait d'une moue boudeuse.

**\- Allez, lâche-moi maintenant. Ce n'est pas drôle. »**

Il desserra son emprise et je me détachai, rassurée.

**« Ouais, en fait nan. »**

Avant que j'aie le temps de voir quoi que ce soit arriver, il ressaisit ma joue et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.


	9. Premier contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de soirée. Le voleur est démasqué.

Ses lèvres brûlantes me dévoraient. Il écarta ma cuisse et colla son abdomen au mien, avant de glisser une main joueuse sous mon pull. Il ne me laissait aucun répit. Je posai une main sur son torse pour le repousser, et l'autre sur le poignet qui remontait ma hanche. Il libéra mes lèvres sans s'éloigner et ne me lâcha pas de ses yeux avides.

 **« Arrête maintenant** , lui murmurai-je calmement.

 **\- J'ai pas envie »** sourit-il avec défi avant de papillonner sur mon cou des baisers ardents.

Je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux en caressant sa nuque et lui fit relever la tête. J'aplatis à mon tour doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et le sentis étonné, mais satisfait. Je dévalai sensuellement ma main jusqu'à son bas-ventre, puis lui mordis brutalement la lèvre inférieure. Surpris, il se recula et porta les doigts sur sa chair meurtrie pour y découvrir du sang. Je lui souris en guise de réponse à son air hébété et lui montrai le trésor que j'avais dégoté de ses poches. Entre mes mains se trouvaient nos portefeuilles respectifs ; l'un repris et l'autre volé.

**« Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir me duper avec ton petit jeu de séduction ? Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre, comme on dit. Tiens, je te le rends, je n'en ai pas besoin. »**

Je lui jetai sa bourse en me délectant de son incompréhension.

 **« Quand l'as-tu remarqué ?** me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Dès le début. Ça n'a pas été très difficile.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**\- C'est toi qui m'a avoué vouloir me tester. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser mon argent devant un voleur sans surveillance. »**

Il rit bruyamment de toutes ses dents. Je poussai un soupir las, puis repensai à mes compagnons.

_Mince, j'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de moi ?_

Je pivotai prudemment la tête, mais ne les trouvai pas. Je cherchai autour de moi avec inquiétude, puis une main se posa sur mon épaule.

**« C'est nous que tu cherches ? »**

Je me retournai et aperçus Thatch-san avec un grand sourire, accompagné de Marco-san et de Ace, ce dernier se contenant difficilement d'exploser de rire.

 **« Bien joué Nami ! »** me lança Ace en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_Hein ?_

**« C'était amusant, mais il est tard, on devrait y aller »** proposa Marco-san.

Je me levai, puis nous sortîmes. Mais au moment de passer la porte, Ace se tourna vers le voleur avec le même sourire arrogant.

**« On dirait bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à notre partenaire. Retourne donc dans l'ombre, petit brigand des sables. »**

Il nous rejoignit en riant, me laissant bouche-bée.

**« Tu savais ?!**

**\- Bien sûr que je savais. Nous avons de puissants coéquipiers et une quarantaine d'équipages alliés qui naviguent sur le Nouveau Monde. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne détenait pas d'information sur nos ennemis ? »**

_Evidemment, il fallait y penser. Alors il n'est pas déçu, c'est rassurant. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air énervé tout à l'heure ?_

**« Pour être honnête** , commença Thatch-san comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, **on avait peur qu'il te fasse du mal.**

 **\- Mais tu t'es bien débrouillée !** compléta Marco-san. **Battu à son propre jeu. Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai, tu es bien une talentueuse voleuse.**

**\- C'était surtout avant que je devienne pirate. Je ne vole que si c'est nécessaire. »**

Ace m'ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux. Je pris cela pour un compliment. Nous nous séparâmes de nos deux amis et rentrâmes à l'hôtel.

Une fois de retour dans notre chambre commune, je me changeai pour une tenue plus confortable. Ceci fait, je cherchai du regard mon commandant pour le trouver paisiblement allongé au milieu de notre lit. Je m'approchai hésitante, puis m'assis sur le bord du matelas pour mieux l'observer. Le silence n'était perturbé que par sa respiration calme et régulière.

Attendrie, je replaçai une mèche brune perdue sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens. Je sursautai légèrement, surprise, mais ne pus détacher mon regard. Alors, après un moment de cet échange silencieux qui me parut durer une éternité, il se redressa d'un seul jet, et se retrouva à ma hauteur en un instant.

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais malgré mon cœur résonnant jusque dans mes oreilles, je me sentais étrangement détendue. La journée avait été éprouvante et je ne trouvai plus la force de craindre ni de formuler quoi que ce soit. Il avait la main appuyée sur le matelas, près de la mienne, et ses prunelles sombres me dévoraient l'esprit. Je ne sus plus à quoi penser, comment réfléchir, que faire. Je désirai juste que le temps s'arrête.

Ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde et tombait secrètement vers l'objet de mes désirs. La distance qui nous séparait diminuait progressivement. Sans que je comprenne vraiment comment, nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. La douceur de sa chair me saisit et glissa sensiblement contre la mienne dans une brûlante passion. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mes actions. Ma main s'éleva et se cramponna à sa nuque, pressant avidement cette enveloppe de tentation à ma peau impatiente. Devinant mon appel, il approfondit notre baiser, une main large et chaleureuse posée sur ma joue.

Je me détachai un instant, les joues rosies et le regard brumeux, afin de déceler le sérieux de son expression. Puis dans un souffle de démangeaison de l'esprit, je me rapprochai de nouveau, pleine de convoitise et fiévreuse de caprice. Sous l'ivresse de l'émotion, notre danse se fit plus ardente encore et les caresses plus vigoureuses. Ma langue titilla la sienne et l'étreignit d'un emportement affectueux. Il rouvrit les yeux de temps à autres, comme pour se rappeler à la réalité de laquelle nous nous étions détachés tous deux, mais les referma presque aussitôt dans le brasier de notre animation.

Nous rompîmes finalement notre langoureux contact, sans pour autant en briser l'intimité. Sans dire un mot, nous nous faufilâmes sous les draps frais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, attendant, épuisés mais heureux, de recevoir ceux de Morphée.


	10. Bouquet brûlant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace et Nami retrouvent Marco et Thatch dans une taverne. Une discute éclate tout près, entre des pirates, et Ace décide d'y prendre part. Alertée, la marine se rapproche, mettant en fuite nos quatre principaux pirates, qui finissent par se séparer au fil de leur course. Restés ensemble, Ace et Nami trouvent refuge dans une auberge. A leurs risques et périls, ils décident, malgré la menace de la marine et contre la volonté de Marco, d'aller voir un feu d'artifice.

_Encore cette aura apaisante qui m'enveloppe de sa chaleur. Le même parfum ; celui que j'aime tant._

J'ouvris les yeux. C'était lui. Devant moi, orné de son majestueux tatouage, le dos nu et musclé, dormait l'homme avec qui j'avais partagé une deuxième nuit. Des mèches sombres lui tombaient délicatement sur la nuque, et un pan de drap blanc le recouvrait jusqu'au bassin. Toujours étourdie par le réveil, j'avançai une main tremblante de désir vers cette flaque de chair. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau brûlante et lisse. Un frisson le parcourut. Je dévalai ma caresse jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ma vue se fit moins trouble et mes esprits me revinrent. Il se retourna d'une lenteur insoutenable et posa ses yeux à demi-ouverts dans les miens. Je sortis du monde des rêves, le cœur battant de honte, mais ne sus émettre aucun son.

_Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie..._

Mais il se contentait seulement de me regarder. Je roulai sur l'épaule de façon à me placer dos à lui pour cacher ma gêne.

_Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé Nami. Dors. Dors !_

Mais mon commandant entreprit les choses différemment. Il enroula le bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

 **« Désolé, tu veux bien rester comme ça un moment ? »** souffla-t-il.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question. Je me détendis. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, peut-être même des heures. Je succombai doucement à la fatigue pesante, quand quelque chose vibra contre ma cuisse. S'en suivit un râle qui me réveilla pour de bon. Ace se redressa et prit l'escargophone de sa poche pour y répondre d'un très aimable :

 **« Quoi ? »** d'une voix rauque et lasse.

Je me redressai à mon tour et attendit la fin de la conversation pour lui demander qui c'était.

 **« Marco** , répondit-il dans un bâillement.

**\- Marco-san ? Que veut-il ?**

**\- Qu'on le rejoigne dans une taverne du centre-ville. »**

Nous nous préparâmes rapidement et le rejoignîmes après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner. La taverne n'était pas très loin de notre hôtel et nous pûmes la trouver facilement. Marco-san était assis à une table avec Thatch-san, l'air penseur.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ?** lui demanda Ace.

**\- Eh bien, la rumeur court que la marine a accosté sur cette île il y a peu.**

**\- Quoi, c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout un cinéma ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas « tout »** , coupa Thatch-san. **Ton grand-père en ferait aussi partie.**

**\- Le vieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire dans ce trou paumé ?**

**\- Le vice-amiral Garp ?** demandai-je effrayée.

 **\- Oh, c'est vrai tu l'as déjà rencontré Nam** i, remarqua Ace.

**\- Ouais... C'était... comment dire... une rencontre très éprouvante... Disons juste qu'il a failli nous tuer. Ton grand-père est vraiment humain ?**

**\- Je me pose encore la question...** grimaça-t-il. **Mais tant mieux s'il est ici, ça ne sera que plus amusant !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce serait amusant...** murmurai-je crispée.

**\- Hm ? N'aie pas peur Nami, ils ne peuvent rien contre les pirates de Barbe Blanche.**

**\- Mais tu es de sa famille, il n'oserait pas te livrer au gouvernement, non ?**

**\- Ne rêve pas trop. Il ne ferait d'exception égoïste ni pour lui ni pour moi.**

**\- Je vois... alors quel est le plan ?**

**\- A partir de maintenant, il va falloir faire plus attention** , commença Marco-san. **Ne vous faites pas repérer, et si malgré tout, cela arrive, tâchez d'éviter la confrontation et appelez le reste de l'équipage le plus rapidement possible.**

 **\- Attends, quoi ?** coupa Ace. **Pourquoi on doit prendre autant de précautions ? Ça fait partie de notre quotidien d'être poursuivis par la marine, on ne va pas se cacher à la moindre menace ! »**

Un silence nerveux s'installa. J'observai calmement les visages des trois commandants. Bien entendu Ace était agité et indigné. Mais Marco-san et Thatch-san paraissaient hésitants, peut-être même embarrassés. Je poussai un long soupir qui attira leur attention.

 **« Si c'est moi le problème ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai aussi l'habitude d'être traquée** , leur avouai-je. **Je suis peut-être faible, mais je sais quand même me défendre.**

 **\- Non, Nami... désolé, c'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire, mais tu vois...** essaya Thatch-san incertain.

 **\- Quoi, c'était juste pour ça ?** s'apaisa Ace avant de passer un bras autour de mon cou pour coller ma tête à la sienne. **Vous la sous-estimez les gars !**

 **\- Ace, que se passerait-il si Nami se faisait capturer ?** questionna Marco-san. **Elle ferait un hameçon idéal pour permettre à la marine d'appâter l'équipage de ton petit-frère. Si ses compagnons tentent de la délivrer, il va de soi que nous aussi. Les forces du gouvernement se feront alors titanesques pour tous nous capturer et une guerre éclatera.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, ne la sous-estimez pas. Aucun moyen qu'elle se fasse prendre. Et puis je serai près d'elle quoiqu'il arrive, donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir »** conclut mon partenaire.

_Alors je suis un boulet, hein... Rien qu'en restant avec eux, je leur cause du soucis. Je ne peux pas freiner leurs aventures ainsi pendant deux ans, il va falloir que je devienne bien plus forte..._

**« Il vaut mieux que l'on reste au moins à quatre à présent** , reprit Thatch-san.

 **\- Mais Ace** , interpellai-je, **il doit y avoir une raison à l'arrivée de ton grand-père sur cette île. Peut-être sont-ils déjà au courant de notre présence ici.**

 **\- Oui, c'est une possibilité** , répondit Marco-san. **C'est même très probable. Le log pose sera chargé d'ici demain, donc encore une fois, restez vigilants au moins aujourd'hui. Si l'on est pris en chasse avant la recharge complète du log pose, on aura de grandes difficultés à revenir sur les lieux par la suite. »**

_J'imagine que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Mais si l'on reste tous les quatre, Ace et moi ne pourrons plus être seuls ensemble. Après tout, cela m'arrange. Depuis les récents événements, j'ai du mal à rester calme en sa présence. J'ai le cœur qui bat à fond, le sang qui me monte à la tête et je n'arrive plus à penser sereinement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..._

**« Nami. »**

_Alors je serais vraiment amoureuse du grand-frère de mon capitaine ? Sérieusement ?_

**« Naamii ~ »**

_Mais peut-être que lui aussi ! Oui, après tout ce baiser d'hier_ _... et puis ce matin... et puis toutes ces fois où..._

**« _Oi_ , Nami !**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit ?** soupira celui qui occupait mes pensées.

**\- Oh, euh... oui ! Pardon, tu disais ?**

**\- On disait qu'il y avait l'air d'avoir du grabuge plus loin. Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion et des gens qui criaient. Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Regarde derrière le restaurant, il y a encore de la fumée qui s'élève. On y va ?**

**\- Ace !** s'exclama Marco-san. **Tu n'as rien retenu de ce qu'on a dit ?! La marine sera forcément là-bas !**

 **\- Calme-toi Marco, c'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil !** répondit Ace avec un gigantesque sourire.

 **\- Regarde-le Marco, il est déjà tout excité !** fit à son tour Thatch-san en haussant des épaules.

 **\- D'accord, mais alors rapidement... »** capitula le commandant du premier vaisseau.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes sur les lieux du désordre. Plusieurs citoyens s'étaient regroupés autour d'un groupe d'hommes en conflit. Ace interpella un des témoins pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **« Une dispute a éclaté entre deux bandes de pirates dans le restaurant d'à côté. Ils sont sur le point de se battre. _A priori_ , ce sont des pirates très réputés et dangereux avec des primes dépassant les deux-cent-mille berrys. N'est-ce pas excitant ? Il ne se passe jamais rien sur cette île d'habitude »** répondit l'habitant.

_Excitant ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot auquel je pensais. Mais connaissant un certain commandant..._

Je me tournai lentement vers Ace. Une ombre était tombée sur son visage. Ses membres tremblaient et il serra les poings. Il releva la tête rougie d'impatience, un sourire d'excitation étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

**« Ace... ne me dis pas que... »**

Mais à peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà au devant de la scène.

_C'est bien ce que je craignais... Mais c'est bien le frère de Luffy après tout._

Thatch-san tenta de calmer Marco-san dont une large veine battait une pulsation irrégulière sur le front. Pendant ce temps, notre jeune commandant aux poings ardents s'était déjà fait remarqué par ses provocations arrogantes. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux pirates déjà énervés pour se ruer vers leur nouvel adversaire, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

_Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout. Je peux enfin observer son style de combat. Autant profiter du spectacle._

Dans un premier temps, Ace se contenta simplement d'éviter les attaques des deux premiers attaquants ; les autres étant restés en retrait sous ordre de leur capitaine. Sans doute notre brun essayait-il de les fatiguer ou d'analyser leurs actions avant de riposter. Zoro et Sanji procédaient à peu près de la même manière lors d'un combat. Soudain décidé à contre-attaquer, il contourna ses adversaires sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et les mit à terre en un seul coup. Toute la bande restante se précipita alors sur notre commandant qui esquiva sans difficulté les lames des pirates. Pendant qu'il se jouait d'eux ainsi, j'interpellai mes deux autres camarades.

**« Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas ses flammes ? Il aurait pu finir le combat en une seule attaque.**

**\- Il ne se servira pas de son pouvoir** , répondit Thatch-san en riant. **Le but d'Ace est de s'amuser avec eux le plus possible. Mais surtout, il ne veut pas se reposer sur ses capacités surhumaines. Il veut montrer qu'il ne tient pas sa force de là.**

 **\- Et puis s'il éveillait son pouvoir, tout le monde le reconnaîtrait** , compléta Marco-san.

 **\- Tout le monde l'a sans doute déjà reconnu à force de se balader le dos découvert** , grimaçai-je.

**\- Mais son feu attirerait l'attention des marines.**

**\- C'est vrai. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que cet équipage vaut vraiment deux-cent-mille berrys.**

**\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, et Ace le savait sûrement déjà** , expliqua Marco-san. **Les faibles pirates usent souvent de ce mensonge pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent. D'ailleurs, il est fort possible que la dispute n'était qu'un coup monté. Ils font partie du même équipage et ont arrêté de se battre dès qu'Ace s'est amené.**

**\- Tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont fait pour forcer le respect des civils par la peur ?**

**\- Ouais et Ace a dû le comprendre assez vite. »**

_Je vois. Alors il ne s'est pas lancé sur un coup de tête finalement_.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le combat. Ace ne semblait plus s'amuser et mit fin aux hostilités d'une grande aisance. Il ne resta alors plus que le capitaine. Ce dernier, terrifié et tremblant comme une feuille, recula à pas flageolants en suppliant de l'épargner. Ace s'avança sans hésitation vers son adversaire déjà agenouillé et lui assena le coup final. Un silence suivit, mais fut rapidement coupé par de joyeuses acclamations. Notre victorieux commandant nous rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant que l'un de nous ne puisse prononcer un mot, des bruits de pas précipités nous mirent en alerte.

**« Ce ne serait pas...?**

**\- Si, je crois bien...**

**\- C'est pas le moment...**

**\- COUREZ !!! »**

C'est ainsi que nous entamâmes une course folle pour échapper aux marines qui venaient d'arriver, intrigués par l'agitation. Sans le vouloir, nous avions pris des chemins différents. Je suivis Ace par réflexe et nous trouvâmes rapidement refuge dans une petite auberge qui semblait abandonnée.

 **« Où sont les autres ?** demanda Ace à bout de souffle.

**\- Nous avons été séparés...**

**\- Hein ? Eh merde, je vais les appeler. »**

Pendant que mon partenaire joignait ses compagnons, j'examinai l'endroit où nous étions. C'était une petite cabane reculée entre la ville et la forêt qui se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage marbré. Je tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre la conversation par escargophone.

 **« On devrait peut-être rester là où l'on est pour ce soir** , proposa Thatch-san au bout du fil. **Si c'est bien nous que la marine recherche, alors l'hôtel n'est pas un lieu sûr.**

 **\- Mais, et nos affaires ?** interrompis-je inquiète.

**\- On ira les chercher demain avant l'aube pour ne pas nous faire repérer. On se tiendra au courant. Je vais faire un rapport au reste de l'équipage. C'est compris Ace ? Ne bougez pas jusqu'à demain ! »**

Le faible acquiescement murmuré tout bas par mon commandant me fit comprendre qu'on ne resterait sûrement pas ici toute la soirée. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, je vis dans son regard pétillant l'envie brûlante d'aventure. Je lui souris en guise d'accord et nous sortîmes discrètement vers les lumières de la ville qui s'éveillait dans la nuit.

En marchant un peu, je remarquai un modèle d'affiche qui revenait souvent sur les murs. Je m'approchai pour lire les informations écrites, puis Ace passa sa tête par-dessus mon épaule pour en faire de même. Je poussai une exclamation de joie et levai le menton vers lui pour partager mon enthousiasme.

**« UN FEU D'ARTIFICE !!!**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- C'est dans une heure ! On y va ?!**

**\- Tu veux y aller tant que ça ? Ça ne me pose pas de problème. »**

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire sincère qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je voyais bien qu'il était tout aussi excité que moi.

 _Pas besoin de jouer les innocents, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !_ pensai-je amusée.

Mais je me gardai cette remarque pour moi-même en riant intérieurement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la proximité de nos visages. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je sentis le sang me monter aux joues et me détournai rapidement en me mettant en route vers la place du spectacle, ce qui arracha un petit rire moqueur à mon commandant, que je décidai d'ignorer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Ace partit nous chercher à boire. Je choisis une place reculée des lumières et m'assis sur une muret de marbre. Il revint alors et me tendit mon verre avant de s'installer près de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, les yeux plongés dans la voûte céleste illuminée d'innombrables étoiles.

**« Ace ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu crois vraiment que ces gens ne t'ont pas reconnu tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Tu veux dire quand je combattais ? J'imagine que tu connais déjà la réponse.**

**\- Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas eu peur ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas appelé la marine ? Au lieu de cela, ils t'ont encouragé et criaient de joie quand tu as vaincu les pirates.**

**\- Le Nouveau Monde n'est pas tout à fait pareil que ce que tu as vu jusqu'à présent. D'une manière générale, les gens sont plus habitués au danger. Mais surtout, cette partie du monde est en majorité contrôlée par les grands empereurs. Comme tu le sais, mon père, Barbe Blanche, en est un. Mais plutôt que de faire régner la terreur, il choisit de protéger les îles menacées par des pirates aux mauvaises intentions. Même si cette île n'en fait pas partie, la rumeur s'est sans doute propagée partout. C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde n'a pas peur de notre équipage.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu les as attaqués ?**

**\- En quelque sorte. Je ne peux pas supporter ceux qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles.**

**\- Je vois... T'es quelqu'un de bien. »**

Ace me dévisagea, surpris par mes mots, mais ne dit rien. Je perçus de légères rougeurs sur ses joues à travers l'obscurité. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson en paraissant réfléchir. Puis, comme s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose, il sursauta.

**« Oh, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais toute la journée ? T'étais distraite. »**

_C'est vrai que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées pendant un bout de temps. Il a dû s'inquiéter. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il remuait sans cesse mon cœur, que j'avais l'impression de délirer quand j'étais avec lui, que chaque fois qu'il me regardait ou qu'il effleurait ma peau je me sentais défaillir, que..._

**« A quoi tu penses ? »**

Il me chuchota cette phrase presque au creux de l'oreille, dans un souffle chatouilleux et d'une sensualité qui fit frissonner tous mes membres. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Cette homme me fascinait.

Prise d'un élan de détermination, je m'apprêtai à tout lui révéler. Les secrets égarements de mon esprit, l'agitation de mes sentiments, l'extase de mes sens, l'exaltation de mon cœur...

**« Ace... »**

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. Puis une autre. Des milliers d'éclats lumineux tombèrent du ciel en une pluie colorée. Je levai la tête vers le ciel flamboyant, absolument ravie par le spectacle. Les bouquets avaient été merveilleusement préparés. Ils défilaient et se complétaient d'une parfaite harmonie. La ville entière était noyée sous les prestigieux feux.

Je roulai des yeux vers mon partenaire et rencontrai les siens, enivrés d'une envie affectueuse. Il approcha son visage du mien et ferma docilement les paupières. J'entrouvris les lèvres et accepta sa chair brûlante sur la mienne. Je caressai ses cheveux d'une main et m'appuyai de l'autre afin d'approfondir notre échange. Il glissa une main sur ma joue tandis que l'autre pressa avidement ma hanche. J'haletais d'un désir ardent. Je dévorais ses lèvres sans ménagement, m'amusant tantôt à les emprisonner entre les miennes, tantôt à les relâcher, avant de recommencer infiniment. Nous nous répondions en une communion parfaite. Dans un ultime baiser, nous desserrâmes doucement notre étreinte pour admirer le bouquet final.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Il nous suffisait simplement de nous regarder pour comprendre.

Nous rentrâmes dans notre foyer abandonné, guillerets et ivres d'amour, pour nous enrouler dans un drap à même le sol, et nous endormir, une fois encore, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	11. Mauvais croisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment de fuir de l'île est arrivé.

**« Nami... »**

Une main se posa sur ma hanche et un souffle chaud vint caresser ma nuque découverte. Un frisson parcourut mon dos. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur le visage et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

**« Il faut qu'on parte... »**

Je me retournai lentement et levai les yeux embrumés vers lui. Il était assis, appuyé sur sa main, et m'observait. Ses cheveux en bataille et son torse nu lui donnaient un air fauve. Je me redressai lentement, à moitié réveillée.

 **« Thatch a appelé. On doit y aller... »** répéta-t-il.

 _C'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier. Nous devions passer à l'hôtel prendre nos affaires, puis nous enfuir discrètement. Le log pose devrait être rechargé à présent_.

 **« Désolée... Quelle heure est-il ?** demandai-je en m'étirant.

**\- Quatre heures du matin. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous infiltrer dans l'hôtel sans nous faire voir. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait vraiment des marines qui surveillent.**

**\- Ne prenons pas de risque. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour notre infiltration, j'ai volé la clé de l'entrée.**

**\- Sérieux ?! Mais t'as fait ça quand ?**

**\- Peu importe, on va être en retard. Allons-y ! »**

Nous quittâmes définitivement les lieux et partîmes rapidement à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivés, j'ouvris la porte principale à l'aide de la clé volée, puis nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'à notre chambre. Nous ramassâmes alors toutes nos affaires et sortîmes à pas de velours. Une fois dehors, nous rejoignîmes Marco-san et Thatch-san sur le chemin jusqu'au navire.

 **« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait repérer j'espère** , craignit Marco-san.

 **\- Nan je pense que c'est bon,** le rassura Ace.

 **\- Et les autres membres ?** demandai-je.

 **\- Déjà sur les bateaux** , répondit Thatch-san. **On ne doit pas tarder. Si l'on croise le vice-amiral Garp, on ne va pas s'en sortir facilement.**

 **\- Thatch** , interrompit Ace. **Nous sommes tout un équipage face à eux, qui plus est sous le commandement de père. Ils n'ont aucune chance.**

**\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est leur silence. Ils doivent pourtant savoir que l'on est ici. Nous ne passons pas inaperçus, malgré le soutien des habitants. Ils doivent avoir un plan pour nous coincer. Alors mieux vaut déguerpir au plus vite. »**

Dans notre course, j'observai les alentours. Les rues étaient vides, le marché et les maisons fermés, et même les volets étaient clos.

 **« C'est bien trop calme** , m'inquiétai-je.

 **\- Il ne fait pas encore jour, c'est normal** , répondit Ace.

**\- Ce n'est pas normal. Arrêtez-vous. »**

Je restai immobile afin d'analyser la situation, et les autres me rejoignirent étonnés.

 **« Nami, il vaut mieux se dépêcher** , s'impatienta Thatch-san.

**\- Je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Vous ne vous sentez pas observés ? »**

Comme pour confirmer mon intime certitude, l'escargophone de Marco-san se mit à sonner.

 **« Ici Joz ! Les gars, n'approchez pas des embarcations ! Le port est envahi de marines ! Ils étaient cachés et éloignés quand nous sommes arrivés, donc nous ne les avions pas remarqués. Mais maintenant, ils nous attaquent ! Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, mais je dois vous avertir qu'une bonne partie des soldats se ruent dans votre direction !!! Venez le plus vite possible, une fois le champ libre !! »** avertit le commandant de la troisième flotte avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

 **« Préparez-vous. Nous allons nous battre »** annonça Marco-san d'un sérieux que je ne saurais lui reconnaître.

Soudain, une centaine de soldats sortit de tous les recoins. Je me munis de mon climat tact instinctivement et me positionnai pour le combat. Mes compagnons firent de même et s'élancèrent les premiers vers le champ de bataille. Marco-san se transforma en phoenix, Thatch-san fit danser ses lames, et Ace s'embrasa. À peine avaient-ils commencé que la moitié de nos adversaires avait déjà été battue. J'étais impressionnée par leur puissance, mais je me refusais l'idée de ne rien faire. Au moment où je décidai d'attaquer, d'autres troupes de marines apparurent, bien plus nombreux cette fois. Je fis tourner mon arme afin de créer un énorme nuage noir électrique au-dessus de nous, et fis s'abattre des jets de foudres destructeurs. Un soldat tenta de me frapper par derrière, mais je pus l'esquiver et l'assommer de mon bâton. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace vint vers moi en courant et m'attrapa par le bras.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demandai-je alertée.

**\- Nami, tu ne dois pas rester là. Je vais te mettre en lieux sûrs alors ne-**

**\- Lâche-moi. Je peux me battre !**

**\- Écoute, on n'a pas le temps de discuter, il faut que tu te caches.**

**\- Non ! Je- je ne serai pas un boulet pour vous, alors laisse-moi vous aider ! »**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui fis comprendre que j'étais sérieuse. Tout d'un coup, une explosion attira notre attention.

 **« Merde, il est déjà là ?! »** s'exclama Ace.

Avant même que je puisse le questionner sur sa réaction, il me prit par la taille et courut d'une vitesse folle en me portant sur son épaule. Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas, mais il m'ignora. Je m'accrochai alors à lui, pensant qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, et c'est là que je le vis. Derrière nous se tenait le gigantesque vice-amiral tant craint. Je tapotai une main tremblotante sur le dos de mon partenaire.

**« A-Ace... »**

Remarquant mon ton hésitant, il se retourna et le vit.

**« Nami, cache ton visage ! Il ne faut pas qu'il te reconnaisse ! »**

Je baissai la tête et il me jeta rapidement dans des buissons. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

**« Ça faisait longtemps, Ace. »**

Garp s'était faufilé derrière lui, le visage ridé par un long sourire.

**« Le vieux... Je n'étais pas pressé de te revoir, tu aurais pu t'abstenir de venir.**

**\- Comme tu as grandi !** rit Garp. **Je pensais te retrouver plus tôt, cela dit.**

**\- Nous laisserais-tu partir par hasard ? Nous aimerions éviter qu'il y ait des victimes.**

**\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de fuir. Tu es vraiment naïf si tu penses que je suis simplement passé dire bonjour. »**

Je vis mon commandant serrer les poings.

 **« Alors, dis-moi** , reprit Garp. **Que fait la chatte voleuse de l'équipage de Luffy avec toi ? »**

Ace tiqua et son feu explosa.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace combat le vice-amiral Garp. Les pirates cherchent à quitter l'île au plus vite.

**« Alors, dis-moi** , reprit Garp. **Que fait la chatte voleuse de l'équipage de Luffy avec toi ? »**

Ace tiqua et son feu explosa. Il s'élança sans peur vers l'imposant vice-amiral.

**« _HIKEN_ ! »**

En moins de temps qu'il m'eut fallu pour le voir se déplacer, mon commandant fit apparaître un gigantesque poing ardent qui s'abattit sur son adversaire. L'explosion fut phénoménale. Je dus fermer les yeux pour me protéger de la trop forte pression. Lorsque je les rouvris, je ne vis que mon partenaire, le poing au sol.

Inquiète, je jetai un coup d'œil au ciel et vis Garp dans les airs, indemne, qui à son tour s'apprêtait à écraser son poing serré sur le pirate. Mais Ace amassa une quantité monstrueuse de flammes autour de lui en chuchotant **« _Enkai_ »**. Alors que le marine tombait dangereusement vers lui, le pirate créa un pilier de feu colossal qui se projeta jusqu'à son adversaire. Je vis Garp sourire et esquiver l'attaque dans les airs. Il utilisa son poids pour faire de la pression aérienne des marches qui lui permirent de sauter sans devoir poser le pied au sol. Il atterrit au coin d'un arbre et planta ses mains dedans.

_Non, il ne va quand même pas...?_

Garp déracina l'arbre en un instant et le jeta puissamment vers Ace. Ou plutôt vers nous... Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et évitai tant bien que mal de me trouver sur le passage destructeur de l'arbre. Une fois à l'abris, je vis Ace regarder dans ma direction, l'air soulagé. Il se retourna vers Garp qui se rapprochait de lui.

**« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Ace. Que fait-elle avec ton équipage ? Il n'y a même pas un mois, Luffy a été photographié sur l'île de Shabondy en plein recueillement de ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous censés être morts des mains de Kuma ! Même si la raison de sa présence est encore inconnue et qu'il est porté disparu depuis. Cela veut dire qu'ils auraient tous survécu et-**

**\- Eh, le vieux. Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche. »**

Ace releva la tête vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient de colère.

**« Depuis quand tu t'attaques aux jeunes femmes sans défense ?**

**\- C'est une pirate recherchée, tout comme toi. Aucun pirate n'est innocent, peu importe le sexe ou la force. »**

Les paroles d'Ace résonnèrent en moi et faisaient vibrer mon cœur de tristesse. Voilà donc ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je me souvins de ses mots rassurants lorsque Marco-san et Thatch-san s'inquiétaient de ma faiblesse. Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait à son tour. Je savais qu'il voulait me protéger, mais ces pensées me tordirent le ventre de douleur.

Garp se rua sur Ace qui l'esquiva d'un saut périlleux et en profita pour se faufiler habilement derrière sa proie.

 **« _Hotarubi_ ! »** articula-t-il, créant de ses doigts des petites perles scintillantes jaunes et vertes qui vinrent flotter comme des lucioles autour du marine. Au moment où Garp se releva, les lucioles s'embrasèrent et fusèrent à grande vitesse sur lui.

 **« _Hidaruma_ ! »** cria Ace.

Garp prit feu et enleva rapidement sa veste en hurlant de panique. La scène était plutôt comique. Garp avait beau être effrayant, il avait un air de guignol. Il ressemblait bien à Luffy sur ce point. Mais Ace ne le laissa pas souffler et lui lança une énorme boule de feu de sa main.

**« _Kagerô_ ! »**

La chaleur déjà bien pesante avait encore augmenté. Le vice-amiral trop occupé à éteindre les flammes de son corps ne remarqua pas l'arrivée soudaine des commandants de la première et quatrième divisions qui l'attaquèrent par surprise.

 **« Ace, faut qu'on bouge !** cria Thatch-san.

 **\- Vous n'irez nulle part !** hurla Garp.

 **\- On n'a pas besoin de fuir !** répliqua Ace. **Je peux le battre sans problème. Prenez Nami et allez-vous-en. Je m'en occupe et je vous rejoins.**

 **\- Ace !! Pour une fois tu vas nous écouter bordel ! »** s'énerva Marco-san.

Ace le regarda surpris de son ton catégorique et acquiesça silencieusement.

 **« Je t'expliquerai en route** , reprit Marco-san.

 **\- Vous ne fuirez pas !** hurla Garp en s'élançant vers les pirates.

**- _Kyôkaen_ ! »**

Ace libéra un mur de feu afin de bloquer l'attaque de son grand-père. Je me dépêchai de les rejoindre et nous nous agrippâmes aux pattes de Marco-san qui s'était transformé en phœnix.

 **« C'est un ordre de père** , avoua Marco-san. **Ton grand-père n'était qu'un leurre. Pendant qu'il nous ralentit, un amiral est en chemin.**

 **\- Un amiral ?!** m'exclamai-je étouffée par la crainte.

**\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut déguerpir au plus vite.**

**\- Mais on a largement les moyens de vaincre un amiral !** s'esclaffa Ace.

 **\- Et on a aussi largement les moyens de déclencher une guerre... »** conclut Thatch-san.

Alors que nous survolions l'île du Marbre, j'aperçus au loin des marines de plus en plus nombreux qui se dirigeaient vers nos flottes. Ace et Thatch-san lâchèrent prise et atterrirent en plein champ de bataille. J'invoquai un imposant nuage sombre à l'aide de mon arme. Alors que je faisais charger mon attaque, Ace créa un cercle de flammes qui engloutit des dizaines de soldat. Thatch-san, quant à lui, fit valser le tranchant de ses lames d'un ennemi à un autre, sans même leur laisser la chance de riposter. Estimant qu'il était temps, j'envoyai mes décharges électriques qui s'abattirent en puissants éclats de foudre. Marco-san profita du trouble pour rattraper nos deux camarades parmi les combattants et nous pûmes enfin atteindre le port.

Nous rejoignions l'équipage, quand soudain, le sol s'assombrit. Un sifflement se rapprochait. Nous levâmes la tête, perplexes. C'est là que nous l'aperçûmes : un boulet de canon monumental se dirigeant vers nous.

**« _Genkotsu meteor_. »**

Je fermai les yeux, attendant le choc, attendant l'inconscience, attendant la mort imminente.  
Mais rien ne se passa.

Je rouvris un oeil, puis le deuxième.  
Devant nous se dressait un mur scintillant qui venait de faire barrage à l'attaque meurtrière. Je reconnus l'imposant diamant propre au commandant de la troisième division.  
Si Joz n'avait pas brisé le boulet, nous serions sûrement tous...

Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous réjouir. Le vice-amiral Garp, qui avait lancé la boule massive à vitesse foudroyante, revenait à l'assaut.  
Nous embarquâmes rapidement et levâmes l'ancre. Mais déjà une multitude de nouveaux boulets de canons, de tailles plus modestes, menaçaient de s'écraser sur nos flottes. Heureusement, ils ne jouaient pas contre n'importe quel équipage pirate. Grâce aux compétences surhumaines des commandants, chaque attaque fut arrêtée.

**« _GENKOTSU RYÛSEIGUN !_ »**

Garp jeta dans notre direction des milliers d'autres boulets. Comment un homme seul pouvait-il posséder une telle puissance ? Pourquoi chaque fois que nos chemins se croisaient, je frôlais la mort ? Je pris le contrôle du gouvernail et espérai intérieurement qu'ils ne nous suivraient pas. Mais déjà des bateaux de la marine se mirent à notre poursuite.  
Je vis les habitants de l'île sortir de leurs maisons, hésitants et inquiets. Ils ne nous considéraient pas comme des ennemis, bien au contraire. Mais la moindre révolte contre la marine ferait d'eux nos complices, donc des criminels.

Je tentai de me concentrer sur ma navigation, mais mes mains tremblaient de peur.  
Que pouvais-je faire ?

De lourds pas se firent entendre et une grosse main se posa chaleureusement sur ma tête.  
Il était enfin là. Je souris de réconfort.

L'immense capitaine avait fait son apparition. A son rire, tout le monde se retourna et s'illumina d'un sourire. Barbe Blanche se plaça au-devant du navire principal. Lorsque le vice-amiral l'aperçut, ses attaques cessèrent. Je n'avais encore jamais vu le fameux pirate user de son pouvoir. Je ne savais même rien de sa puissance.

Il serra le poing et le leva. Qu'allait-il faire ? Je restais suspendue à ce bras fièrement brandi qui s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur l'air environnant. Je ne remarquai même pas l'équipage se mettre à l'abris. Ni même Ace me sauter dessus.

**« _Kaishin_. »**

La seconde d'après fut suivie d'un grondement assourdissant. Mes cris se noyaient dans ceux des autres, et je m'accrochai désespérément à la rambarde, tandis que mon commandant me tenait fermement. La mer s'était soudainement déchaînée comme je ne l'avais jamais vue, et les vagues avaient dangereusement pris du volume. Le pont était à présent gorgé d'eau et le bois menaçait de se craquer. Mais plus incroyable encore... le ciel était fissuré...

 **« Le pouvoir des tremblements de terre... je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende** , murmurai-je pour moi-même.

 **- _Gura gura no mi_** , m'informa Ace. **Le pouvoir le plus destructeur du monde.**

**\- Voilà pourquoi il est l'homme le plus fort... »**

Lorsque la mer se calma, nous pûmes nous relever. J'observai avec attention nos alentours. Les bateaux de la marine qui avaient levé l'ancre pour nous coincer avaient été démolis par les vagues. Le ciel était noyé par un magnifique bleu azur qui ne laissait pas la place au moindre nuage.

L'île du Marbre n'était bientôt plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon.


	13. Passager clandestin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que l'équipage s'affaire à réparer les dégâts causés par la confrontation avec la marine, s'offre une visite inattendue.

Nous étions finalement parvenus à quitter l'île. Aucun navire de la marine ne se lança à notre poursuite ; sans doute pensaient-ils n'avoir aucune chance contre Barbe Blanche. Cela évitait des pertes humaines dans les deux camps, et bien entendu le risque de guerre également. Le combat avait été éprouvant pour tout le monde et nombreux étaient les membres de l'équipage blessés. Nous avions réussi à nous en sortir tant bien que mal, mais les dégâts n'étaient pas minimes. Les planchers avaient craqué, et même les mâts menaçaient de se fissurer. Le repos allait devoir attendre. Ceux qui étaient indemnes, ou qui du moins pouvaient bouger encore aisément, s'affairaient soit à vider les ponts et les cabines de l'eau infiltrée, soit à la réparation des navires, ou même encore à la répartition des vivres collectées.

Quant à moi, j'aidais les médecins et les infirmières à soigner les blessés. Grâce à mon climat tact, je pus faire varier la température en fonction des besoins de chacun. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en médecine, mais je pouvais au moins bander les plaies et soulager les douleurs avec des serviettes humides. Je savais que ma présence était appréciée par les pirates. Une jeune femme qui les soignait leur donnait du réconfort. Certains jouaient à paraître plus faibles pour se faire dorloter. D'autres au contraire tentaient de se montrer vaillants afin de garder une certaine virilité. Je leur souriais chaleureusement, souhaitant les apaiser de mon mieux. Il n'y avait heureusement pas de profondes blessures, mais il allait falloir attendre un temps pour qu'ils puissent se tenir de nouveau sur pieds.

Alors que je bandais une énième personne, Ace se montra dans la cabine. Il demanda d'abord des nouvelles de ses amis meurtris, puis leur fis la conversation, ironisant sur leur piètre état et riant avec eux. La tension diminuait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il me remarqua, il s'avança vers moi. Je ne me donnai pas le temps d'analyser son humeur et détournai le regard. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ses paroles lors de sa conversation avec le vice-amiral Garp. Il me voyait comme une faible femme à protéger, fragile comme du verre et ne devant pas être exposée au danger. Je faisais tourner ses mots dans mon esprit, sentant mes épaules faiblir, alors qu'une boule de nerf se formait dans ma gorge.

 **« Comment tu te sens ?** me demanda-t-il.

**\- Bien.**

**\- Tu n'es pas blessée ni rien ?**

**\- Non. »**

Je ne voulais pas être froide avec lui, mais je ne pouvais ignorer ce sentiment qui naissait en moi. Je lui en voulais. Pourtant il avait raison. Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger qui que ce soit et bien au contraire, j'ai été le centre de leurs inquiétudes.

_Je suis faible. Et ce n'est pas une nouvelle._

Remarquant mon malaise, il me prit doucement le poignet pour m'arrêter dans mes gestes.

**« Eh, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu trembles. »**

Je sentais qu'il cherchait mes yeux pour y lire la vérité. Je glissai mes prunelles profondément dans les siennes, comme pour lui avouer _« ça ne va pas »_ , comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'y était pas non plus pour rien.

 **« Ça va »** mentis-je machinalement.

Il n'insista pas, murmurant inaudiblement en tournant les talons. Il semblait vexé. Cette vision me pinça le cœur. Il me protégeait au péril de sa vie et moi je l'envoyais balader.

_Pardon..._

Une fois mon travail terminé, je sortis prendre l'air sur le pont. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Malheureusement, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au danger qui me guettait. À présent que j'avais été découverte par la marine, mon équipage allait être sérieusement recherché. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de preuve concrète que les autres membres étaient en vie, ils allaient profiter de notre dispersion pour nous capturer un à un. Le plan de Luffy qui consistait à faire croire à notre mort tombait à l'eau. Et la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une trainée de poussière...

Je soupirai longuement, espérant évacuer mon anxiété, ma peine et ma rage naissante. Décidément, je faisais tout de travers.

Tandis que mon regard flottait dans la mer, j'aperçus au loin un monstre marin se diriger vers nous. Un étonnant monstre marin... Je me penchai pour mieux distinguer sa singularité, prête à dégainer mon arme climatique à tout moment. Quelque chose dans son dos venait de sauter et avait disparu dans le ciel. Je plissai les yeux et couvrai d'ombre mon visage à l'aide de ma main, cherchant à ajuster ma vue à travers les rayons solaires. L'animal continuait d'avancer paisiblement vers nous. Il ne semblait pas représenter de danger.

En revanche, la chose qui avait mystérieusement disparu plus tôt dans les airs, chutait à présent dans ma direction. Prise au dépourvu, je tombai à la renverse sur le plancher. La chose non-identifiée, qui s'avérait en fait être un homme, atterrit à pieds joints face à moi, accroupi sur la rambarde du pont. Une fois la surprise passée, je pris mon climat tact et m'apprêtai à attaquer, lorsqu'il releva la tête dans la lumière du jour. C'est là que je le reconnus.

Un sourire arrogant chantonnant sur les lèvres, des yeux d'or pleins de malice, et des cheveux sablés en bataille.

**« Salut princesse.**

**\- Toi ? Ici ?! »**

Son sourire s'étira.

**« Tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?**

**\- Que veux-tu, escroc du désert ?** demandai-je en me relevant, sourcils froncés, reconnaissant l'homme du bar.

 **\- Crois-le ou non, je ne suis que de passage »** répondit-il en descendant de son perchoir.

Plusieurs pirates, y compris Ace, Marco-san et Thatch-san, se regroupèrent intrigués autour du nouvel arrivant.

 **« Comme on se retrouve !** lança Ace avec le même sourire hautain, le même air de défi.

 **\- Quel accueil ! Je suis un invité de marque ?** ironisa le voleur.

 **\- Sauf que tu n'es pas invité »** articula Thatch-san.

Cette remarque arracha un rire à l'intéressé. Il se rapprocha.

**« Laissez-moi squatter juste le temps d'un jour. J'ai de toute façon à faire à l'Ouest.**

**\- Eh bien vas-y** , conseilla Ace.

**\- Si je prends ce chemin maintenant, je devrais passer par un coin périlleux.**

**\- Depuis quand nous suis-tu ?** le questionnai-je, peu convaincue.

**\- Pour dire vrai, je fuyais aussi la marine. Surtout quand j'ai appris qu'un amiral arrivait. J'ai donc profité de vos innombrables flottes pour m'immiscer parmi vous sans me faire remarquer.**

**\- Si ce n'est que le temps d'un jour, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser** , avoua Marco-san.

 **\- Mais comment savoir s'il ne nous berne pas ? Et si son intention réelle était de collecter des infos sur nous pour les vendre à nos ennemis ?** douta Izô-san qui s'était joint à nous. **Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a fait autrefois ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en cet homme...**

 **\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?** intervint l'accusé. **Vous êtes constamment attaqués par des ennemis et ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire. Et si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, je me serais fondu dans le décor et non montré avec vulnérabilité.**

 **\- Tu es rusé** , répondit Izô-san. **Tu savais que tu n'aurais pas tenu longtemps avant d'être repéré et tu n'aurais alors pas eu d'échappatoire.**

 **\- Non** , objectai-je. **C'est un voleur professionnel. Il peut se confondre sans problème à son environnement. Un véritable expert dans le domaine. Il a vécu à l'image de la nature dans laquelle il vivait : sauvagement. Il n'a pas de nom parce qu'il n'est pas qu'une seule personne. Il ne porte que des masques, des camouflages. Aussi bien renard que caméléon, il chaparde et disparaît, aussi vite que le vent du désert. Je peux vous assurer que s'il avait voulu collecter quoi que ce soit sur nous, il l'aurait aisément fait sans avoir à se montrer. »**

Je marquai une pause. Les autres m'écoutaient attentivement, le souffle court, et le renard me perçait de ses yeux brillants.

**« A bien y réfléchir, il vous a sûrement déjà aspiré toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient... sans que vous le remarquiez. »**

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Fier et moqueur, une aura presque dangereuse se dégageant de ses gestes. Il était un fin calculateur, un espiègle.

 **« Tu veux dire que... qu'il a déjà embarqué sur notre bateau avant sans qu'on le voit ?** hésita Rakuyô-san.

**\- C'est bien possible.**

**\- Impensable...**

**\- Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser rester** , ajouta Izô-san. **On ne pourra jamais vraiment savoir s'il ne ment pas !**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas** , grimaçai-je. **S'il avait besoin de rester, il l'aurait fait sans même que l'on ressente sa présence. Il joue la carte de l'honnêteté. Non parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, mais parce qu'il n'a rien à extraire de nous. Il n'a aucune intention de ruser, il s'amuse juste de cette réunion. »**

Un silence était tombé. Seul le ricanement du voleur troublait l'air. Il se délectait de la situation.

 **« Dans ce cas, qu'il reste** , proposa Ace. **On l'a sous la main s'il essaie quelque chose. »**

Tous acquiescèrent. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'intéresser à l'animal qui restait immobile près du bateau à nous regarder innocemment, un sourire béat figé sur ses grosses lèvres pendantes. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais il semblait bien que le monstre était un chameau. Mais comment pouvait-il se déplacer sur l'eau ?

 **« Tu nous présentes ton ami ?** demandai-je en le pointant du doigt.

 **\- Oh, c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ?** souffla-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. **C'est mon compagnon de route. Il a fait tout le voyage avec moi depuis mon île natale. C'est un chameau marin. Il a des nageoires à la place des pattes. »**

L'animal nous salua d'un long bâillement. Il avait été finalement convenu qu'ils nous accompagneraient tous deux pour un jour ou plus s'ils se tenaient tranquilles.

En attendant, l'heure était à la fête !


	14. Mascarade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolés, chacun de son côté, Ace et Nami sont en proie à l'anxiété. Le voleur, en parfait opportuniste, en profite pour se rapprocher de la belle.

À peine la fête avait-elle commencé que les périples du matin avaient été oubliés. Comme à chaque victoire, il fallait organiser une nouvelle soirée mouvementée. Les rires et les étincelles de joie touchaient la nuit de leur éclat, tandis que sur le bateau principal s'était regroupée la quasi totalité des commandants attablés autour de leur père.

Pourtant, parmi tous ces pirates festoyants, une jeune femme manquait à l'appel. Et cela n'avait bien entendu pas échappé à l'oeil du commandant ardent de la deuxième division.

Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment le cœur aux festivités. Heureux que ses compagnons soient sains et saufs, il esquissait des sourires sincères de temps à autres. Mais ce qui occupait ses pensées était la menace qui guettait à présent l'équipage de son petit-frère. Une menace qu'il savait dangereuse. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa navigatrice de la marine, et cela leur coûtera probablement lourd. Ces deux ans n'allaient pas être de tout repos. La belle sera sans arrêt traquée, et pire encore, elle sera exposée aux pires dangers. Il craignait même d'imaginer ce que le gouvernement lui ferait s'il la capturait, maintenant qu'elle était sur son bateau, sous ses ailes à lui, fils d'un démon. Qu'est-ce que les autorités pensaient de cette découverte et comment allaient-elles agir ? Mais il savait qu'il pourrait la protéger. Il ne se laissa pas le choix du doute, parce qu'il le devait. Il était hors de question qu'il risque de la perdre. Pour son frère. Pour lui.

En revanche, ce qui l'embêtait surtout pour le moment était sa soudaine disparition. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il lui avait semblé qu'elle ne se portait pas au mieux. Ou plus exactement, il avait compris de la colère dans son regard. Ses prunelles habituellement si vives avaient tremblé d'un sombre voile de rage qui lui était adressé. Il n'en était même pas surpris. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle avait été trouvée par la marine. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il y décelait plutôt du chagrin. Elle lui en voulait. Elle avait été déçue de lui.

Ace se massa les tempes. Il devait lui parler, s'excuser. Il but sa boisson et partit à sa recherche.

***

Elle était accoudée à la rambarde, les yeux plongés dans la mer. L'effluve salée vint se coller à sa peau et taquiner ses narines de bien-être. Le vent la caressa de fraîcheur, sans timidité ni pudeur, soulevant son cœur trop lourd et l'embrassant avec réconfort. Elle rejeta en arrière ses cheveux d'un geste de main, les laissant flotter avec plus de liberté au gré de la brise. Elle fuyait le monde, désirant être seule avec elle-même, cherchant dans le bleu du ciel une réponse à ses doutes. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer, s'excuser. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Elle se laissa bercer par le chant des vagues, la tête posée sur ses bras, les yeux clos.

Elle entendit des pas réguliers qui se rapprochaient et sentit un regard lui lécher la nuque. Un frisson traversa son dos. Elle se retourna. Il l'observait.

***

Il la trouva enfin. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu arriver, mais il s'immobilisa pour l'observer de loin. Elle ne tarderait pas à se retourner. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient en proie au vent, découvrant sa fine peau légèrement bronzée. Il se plut à imaginer la caresser du bout des doigts, jouant avec, la faisant tressaillir de plaisir, sentir ses poils se redresser sous son emprise.  
Elle se retourna bien trop tôt à son goût. Il s'avança.

**« Yo ! Bien ?** demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

**\- Hmm...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**\- Rien, ça va...** mentit-elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'isoles alors ? »**

Elle glissa le regard sur lui un instant et rencontra ses yeux de félin. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de ses humeurs ? Elle reposa son menton sur ses bras, rejetant de nouveau le reflet de son âme préoccupée vers l'étendue maritime.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**\- Ça peut me rendre curieux.**

**\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.**

**\- Et donc ? Tu n'as pas répondu.**

**\- Je n'y suis pas obligée.**

**\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu pourrais en avoir envie. »**

Il marqua une pause. Il savait que sa prochaine réplique allait la faire parler.

**« C'est au sujet de ton copain ? »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, soudainement revenue à elle. Il réprima un sourire victorieux à cette vue. Mais elle fronça rapidement les sourcils.

**« Si tu parles d'Ace, ce n'est pas mon copain.**

**\- Mais c'est bien à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Le renard du désert était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler. Il saurait lui extorquer les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas jouer.

**« Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi. »**

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de réclamer des explications.

**« Je ne fais rien comme il faut. Par ma faute, beaucoup risquent de souffrir et je ne suis même pas capable de régler mes propres problèmes seule.**

**\- Tu parles de la raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvée sur ce bateau ?**

**\- Entre autres. Pas besoin de faire entre les lignes, tu sais déjà tout pas vrai ? »**

En guise de réponse, il lui fit son plus beau sourire, son préféré pour laisser planer le doute : le sourire carnivore, celui qui dévoile toute la dentition.

**« Kuma vous a dispersés.**

**\- Très impressionnant. Tu as même devancé le gouvernement. Comment as-tu su ?** demanda-t-elle avec indifférence.

**\- J'ai mes moyens. Donc tu t'es fait prendre par la marine et maintenant tu as peur que ton équipage - le vrai je veux dire - soit en danger, c'est bien ça ?**

**\- Hmm...**

**\- Et concernant ton nouvel équipage ? Pourquoi l'évites-tu ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas mon équipage, je ne fais pas partie de leurs membres. Je reste la navigatrice de Luffy, mon seul capitaine. Mais... ici aussi je les mets en danger. Et je n'ai pas le quart de leur force pour protéger qui que ce soit.**

**\- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état hein ? Plus que ton propre pétrin, tu t'occupes de celui des autres.**

**\- Je les entraine avec moi. Quoiqu'il pouvait m'arriver, ce n'était pas censé être un problème pour eux.**

**\- Je vois. »**

Il diminua l'espace qui les séparait et lui conseilla d'une voix plus intime :

**« Mais tu sais, tu devrais peut-être te laisser reposer sur les autres maintenant.**

**\- Je ne fais que ça.**

**\- Nami. Tu as sacrifié toute ton enfance pour protéger ceux qui t'étaient chers. Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites de vivre l'instant présent sans t'inquiéter du reste ?**

**\- Comment as-tu découvert tout cela sur moi ?**

**\- Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés pout la première fois sur l'île du Marbre** , confia-t-il en plissant les yeux.

**\- Quand alors ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi. »**

Il ricana silencieusement. Comme si ce moment était sacré. Un moment qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps... mais qu'il craignait tout autant.

**« Cela remonte à loin... Nous étions enfants. Tu devais avoir dix ans et moi neuf. Mais tu possédais déjà un tel courage et une telle hargne, comme si tu étais habitée par une rage intérieure, une fureur qui brûlait. Quelque chose t'avait été enlevée et tu devais la récupérer. Tu cachais en toi cette folie qui te consumait, comme s'il ne fallait pas la montrer, comme si tu te devais de tenir encore debout. Il ne fallait pas lâcher prise. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. C'est ce que je lisais dans tes yeux. Je vivais dans un petit village d'East Blue. Ma vie était banale jusqu'à ce que mes parents soient assassinés des mains ensanglantées de pirates de pacotille. Il ne restait que moi. Ce qu'ils allaient me faire m'importait peu. J'aurais pu être tué, peut-être vendu comme esclave. C'est là que tu t'es interposée. Dressée sur tes deux minuscules jambes en haut d'une colline, nous surplombant de ton ombre menaçante agrandie par le coucher du soleil. Tu étais là, les yeux brillants, sans peur, aboyant que tu étais la fille adoptive de l'effrayant pirate homme-poisson Arlong qui était en route. Tout le monde avait fui à la vue de ton tatouage fièrement levé. Mais je savais que c'était faux. Tu n'éprouvais que du dégoût pour cette marque. Tu me vis et t'approchas, d'énormes sacs d'argent trainant derrière toi. Je ne bougeais pas, je n'exprimais plus rien. Tu déposas un sac devant moi et me dis : _« N'abandonne pas ! Tant que tu vivras, de bonnes choses arriveront. Bats-toi pour récupérer ta vie ! »_ puis tu disparus aussi vite que tu étais apparue. Je n'oublierai jamais les mots que tu m'as confiés ce jour-là. Je fis des recherches sur toi au fil de mes voyages, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais aussi devenu voleur après avoir passé un peu de temps dans le désert, élevé par de braves bandits.**

**\- Je- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas tout cela... Ta vie n'a pas été facile...**

**\- Ça va, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu es celle qui m'a permis de me relever, qui m'a sauvé. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela. »**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient un passé en commun et pas n'importe lequel. Un passé des plus noirs. Ce qui les reliait était fondé sur la souffrance, la douleur de la perte et le sang. Leur rencontre avait changé leurs destins et séparé leurs chemins. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés par la force des choses. À présent, ils se refaisaient face et cherchaient en l'autre les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, les moments de joie et de tristesse qui les avaient marqués, et leur enfance déchirée par le sort.

Il la tira vers lui et saisit son menton. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se maudit d'être si sensible. Il réduisit l'écart entre leurs visages. Les secondes se dilatèrent. Puis ils se joignirent, naturellement, comme une évidence. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Quelque chose d'étonnement doux émanait de lui à cet instant. De la tendresse, peut-être. Elle trouva cela étrange, mais décida de ne plus y penser lorsqu'il fit balader ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle voyait trouble, se perdant dans l'ivresse des caresses. Il la faisait trembler de plaisir, doucement, habilement, et prenait son temps pour la sentir faiblir dans ses bras, lui drainant sa force physique et mentale.

Il glissa sa main sous son débardeur, cherchant avidement plus de peau à découvrir, ne la quittant pas des yeux, jamais. Il aimait la voir fondre, la voir lutter inutilement. Sa main s'arrêta sur la chair gonflée et camouflée de la belle. L'obstacle de dentelles ne lui plaisait pas. Il fit soigneusement tomber les bretelles rouges de ses épaules nues, et dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui tomba au sol sans bruit. Il en voulait plus.

Le champ était à présent libre. Il pressa sans retenue le sein ferme dont le téton avait durci à son contact. Son sourire s'étira sur la peau de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement. Son désir ne faisait que s'accroître.

Il la plaqua contre le mur de bois près d'une cabine et agrippa avidement sa hanche, refermant ses dangereuses griffes sur sa proie. Il perdait le contrôle sur lui, sur elle. Il était manipulé par le sang brûlant qui s'animait dans son corps.

Elle dessina le contours de ses lèvres du bout de son pouce, puis les combla des siennes. Diable, qu'elle était sensuelle ! Elle prit les devants, jouant à son tour avec les faiblesses du renard, faisant dévaler ses doigts fins sur chaque ligne de ses muscles. Sa langue humidifia généreusement le cou du blond, lentement, pour mieux le sentir s'impatienter.

Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Son désir ne sera satisfait que si son adversaire était dépouillé de tous ses esprits. Elle volerait discrètement toutes ses armes de lutte, de sens critique, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Une mascarade. Et bientôt, les masques tomberont. Inévitablement.


	15. Egarement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur désir se faisant plus violent, plus indomptable, Nami et le voleur du désert s'apprêtent à terminer leur affaire dans une cabine isolée. Toutefois, un imprévu se glisse, laissant une navigatrice honteuse, et un voleur insatisfait.

Il devait se dépêcher ; il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il avait fait le tour de la fête, mais toujours aucun signe de sa présence. Où avait-elle pu aller ? Si elle s'était isolée, il la trouverait sans doute à l'arrière du bateau. Il suivit alors son intuition, préparant déjà ses mots, bien décidé à s'expliquer.

***

Il l'embrassa bestialement, le sein fermement pressé dans sa main. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, comprimée entre son torse et le mur de bois, maladroitement soutenue par ses jambes tremblantes. Il perdait peu à peu le contrôle, dirigé par la violence de sa passion. Il remonta son autre main sur la joue de la belle, perturbant ainsi la cascade souple et ondulée de ses cheveux.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux afin de chercher dans ses prunelles claires de quoi déceler ses pensées les plus intimes, mais n'y trouva qu'un désir brûlant. Il avait laissé la fougue l'envahir ; elle le savait. Seulement, elle ne parvint pas non plus à s'en détacher. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Elle devait l'envoûter, l'asservir et se délecter de la situation... et la voilà elle-même soumise à ses instincts.

Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas laissée tromper par son histoire. Leur soi-disant passé commun n'était que le fruit d'un mensonge habilement élaboré. Elle l'avait tout de suite compris. C'était inscrit sur son visage, profondément gravé dans ses traits, dans son sourire et ses yeux étirés de malice qui trahissaient les secrets qu'il croyait savoir cacher. Mais elle avait saisi depuis longtemps que chaque mystère pouvait être percé. Elle en avait la preuve dans ses bras.

Le torse écrasé contre sa poitrine, il sentait le cœur palpitant et le souffle court de sa proie. Il ne devait pas être bien différent. Elle était diablement attirante. Il se maudit d'être si faible, mais se consola de la sentir fondre contre lui. Il la désirait pour lui seul, qu'elle lui appartienne toute entière. Il voulait la dominer, obstruer son esprit de luxure.

Guidé par la fougue, il combla de ses lèvres son cou si accessible, chauffant sa peau de baisers humides. Elle imagina le sourire fier et moqueur de son bourreau s'allonger sur sa chair lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement involontaire. Satisfait, il lécha lentement sa clavicule, remontant sa gorge afin de mieux la sentir déglutir d'impatience. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux ébouriffés et colla sa joue contre la sienne, haletant juste sous son oreille pendant qu'il la marquait de façon provocante. Mais elle le laissait faire, elle en voulait plus.

Ses jambes ne la soutenaient que trop peu, et elle s'accrocha toujours plus à lui. Il l'avait sûrement deviné, puisqu'il l'attrapa par les fesses avant de la soulever, bénéficiant ainsi d'une vue plus acérée sur sa victime rougie par le plaisir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il put à nouveau remonter sa main vers les formes envoûtantes de la belle, tandis que l'autre bras la soutenait contre le mur. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent et ils comprirent tous deux qu'il ne s'écoulerait pas un instant de plus sans qu'ils continuent leur affaire dans la cabine la plus proche.

Mais c'était avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle roula des yeux et le vit. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait son commandant qui les observait, le regard vide. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, soudainement revenue à elle.

_Eh merde, pas ça..._

Le blond suivit la direction de son regard et ricana en comprenant la situation.

 **« Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant... »** murmura-t-il les yeux brillants.

Il releva d'une caresse son débardeur froissé et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de son ventre, puis glissa sensuellement ses lèvres vers la poitrine de la jeune femme à présent indifférente au plaisir. Elle ne voyait plus que le brun. Elle cherchait en lui un signe d'émotion, mais il restait impassible. Il se retourna finalement et s'en alla sans un mot. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais fut arrêtée par une douleur perçante juste en-dessous de sa clavicule. Le renard n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle se détourne de lui. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du jeu auquel il se prêtait, elle fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa par la gorge pour le forcer à la regarder.

 **« Arrête ça tout de suite** , menaça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

**\- Je n'en ai pas envie. »**

Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, et elle fut surprise d'y constater non plus du divertissement, mais un franc sérieux. Leurs lèvres n'étaient que trop proches et il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il avait une expression neutre, quoique légèrement crispée. Était-il irrité ? Mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait rattraper le brun. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il interprète mal ce qu'il avait vu.

**« Lâche-moi. J'ai fini de jouer.**

**\- Ça tombe bien, je ne joue plus. »**

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes malgré la pression qu'elle appliquait sur son cou, et la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle lui répondit sans réfléchir et manqua de s'abandonner à lui une nouvelle fois. Mais le visage du pirate ardent lui revint en mémoire et elle repoussa vigoureusement celui qui le faisait face.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et suivit hâtivement le chemin qu'avait pris son commandant quelques instants plus tôt. Elle l'aperçut adossé à un mur, les bras croisés et les yeux clos.

 **« Ace ! »** l'appela-t-elle essoufflée en s'approchant de lui.

Il la dévisagea en silence. Lorsqu'elle s'estima assez proche, elle entreprit de lui parler, mais referma la bouche aussitôt. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Que devait-elle expliquer après tout ? Ils se fixèrent sans un mot dans une atmosphère pesante. Elle rompit le mutisme.

 **« Tu... me cherchais ? »** fut la seule phrase qu'elle trouva à prononcer.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et parut réfléchir.

**« Hmm... j'avais un truc à te dire, mais ce n'est plus important.**

**\- Ah... je vois. »**

Elle grimaça, honteuse. Elle était venue le retrouver, mais pour quoi faire ? C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Ils n'avaient pas de relation particulière. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux avoir des partenaires différents. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas réagi en les voyant. Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-il mal à elle ? Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle ? Son cœur se compressait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvait aimer une autre femme. Peut-être qu'elle s'était faite des idées et qu'il n'avait ressenti que de l'amitié ou du désir pour elle. Après tout, peu importait. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne la concernait pas. Elle non plus n'avait pas besoin de s'en priver.

Après toutes ces conclusions, elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa cabine, lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet. Elle releva la tête et il approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, retraçant du bout des doigts la marque au-dessus de sa poitrine.

 **« Il ne t'a pas ratée... »** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il la lâcha et s'en alla. Elle resta plantée là, tête baissée, rougie, énervée, triste. Elle inspira un coup afin de détendre ses muscles tendus et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle ne se changea pas et se faufila sans attendre sous la couette, espérant trouver le repos qui lui fera oublier cette soirée.

***

  
De son côté, le voleur n'avait pas apprécié la fuite de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait laissé en plan pour aller retrouver l'autre flammèche, et il n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on se joue de lui. Malgré tout, il aura au moins pu retrouver ses esprits. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Mais elle n'était pas sans faiblesse ; il saurait la faire succomber. Pour lui, le jeu ne faisait que commencer. D'ailleurs, qu'en pensait le pirate ardent ? Avait-il réussi à le rendre jaloux ? Il n'avait pas obtenu la réaction qu'il espérait. Peut-être irait-il lui parler plus tard. En attendant, puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir la compagnie de la rousse pour la nuit, il partit retrouver son partenaire maritime qui devait s'être endormi d'ennui dans sa carapace.


	16. Mauvais rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami se réveille d'un cauchemar. Le voleur du désert se confie à elle.

Des sourires, de la joie, un coup de feu, puis plus rien.

Ce matin là, Nami se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueurs froides. Son souffle avait cessé et le rythme de son cœur tambourinait jusque dans ses oreilles. Paralysée entre le rêve et la réalité, elle se remémora les images qui l'avaient dépossédée de sa nuit. Toujours les mêmes. Celles qui hantaient encore son esprit. Elles défilaient à grande vitesse, comme pour éviter d'être avalées par son inconscient, là où finissent bien souvent les rêves et les preuves de nos dérives, dans ce coin de mémoire oubliée.

Mais cette fois, ce fut différent. Le sourire ensanglanté de sa mère s'était confondu avec ceux de ses amis. Ses précieux compagnons avec qui elle avait fait la promesse d'une vie de bonheur et de liberté à la poursuite de leurs rêves. Le cauchemar se répétait. Elle avait de nouveau perdu des êtres chers. Était-ce un signe ? Ou simplement sa peur la plus profonde ? Qu'allait-elle devenir sans eux ? Leur quête d'aventure... ils s'y étaient lancés ensemble, d'un même pas. Il n'était même pas envisageable de poursuivre son objectif sans son équipage.

Elle voyait trouble, ses membres convulsaient. Elle se frotta les yeux, cherchant à échapper aux souvenirs, à briser la douleur qu'ils représentaient.

**« Nami ? »**

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se releva d'un bond et s'arma du premier objet à sa portée avant de le brandir sans réfléchir en direction du passager inattendu.

**« Wooh doucement ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce vase ? Calme-toi, c'est moi, c'est Marco.**

**\- Marco... -san ? Oh... ce n'est que toi** , murmura-t-elle en reposant le vase, soulagée. **Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Pardonne-moi, je... je suis un peu étourdie.**

 **\- Nami, tu trembles. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

**\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas important. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »**

Marco la dévisagea calmement. Elle ne put masquer ses tremblements ni l'hésitation dans sa voix, et se comprima le bras, gênée. Le commandant de la première division s'assit près d'elle et posa une large main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. C'est la deuxième fois que je te surprends au réveil après un cauchemar. Tu te souviens ? La première fois, c'était quand tu t'es réveillée sur notre bateau deux jours après y être atterrie.**

**\- Oui... je me souviens.**

**\- C'est encore le même ?**

**\- Oui... enfin non. Cette fois, c'est un peu différent... Cette fois, je... »**

Sa voix se brisa ; les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Marco la serra dans ses bras et lui frotta gentiment le dos pour l'apaiser.

**« Ça va aller... Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule.**

**\- Marco-san...** sanglota-t-elle. **J'ai peur...**

**\- De quoi as-tu peur Nami ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne ne te fera de mal. Nous sommes là.**

**\- Mes amis... J'ai peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose par ma faute. A cause de moi, ils... le gouvernement sait qu'ils sont encore en vie maintenant. S'ils se font capturer, exécuter...**

**\- Du calme... Ils ne se feront pas capturer. Crois en eux, ils sont forts. Tout comme toi, ils ont dû se trouver des alliés de confiance. Il ne va rien leur arriver. Et puis, s'ils se font capturer, nous irons les sauver, je te le promets.**

**\- Merci...**

**\- Allez, sèche tes larmes. Je serai sur le pont avec les autres. Rejoins-nous quand tu seras prête. »**

Elle le serra fort en gage de gratitude, puis se détacha. Marco lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Elle inspira longuement et s'en alla se doucher. Sur le pont, le commandant de la première division rejoignit ses amis qui discutaient.

 **« T'étais où Marco ?!** lança Joz.

**\- Je suis passé voir Nami. Elle n'est pas en forme.**

**\- Nami ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demanda Thatch.

**\- Elle se sent coupable d'avoir été découverte par le vice-amiral Garp. Elle pense que son équipage est en danger par sa faute.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte...** murmura Ace, les sourcils froncés. **Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Pour ne pas avoir pu la protéger.**

**\- Ace, ce n'est de la faute de personne. On n'aurait pas pu la cacher pendant deux ans avec la marine à nos trousses en permanence. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.**

**\- Il aurait mieux valu que ça arrive tard.**

**\- Ont-ils déjà fait circuler l'information ? Les journaux en parlent ?** questionna Thatch.

 **\- Nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle pour l'instant** , répondit Marco.

 **\- Il y a peut-être moyen que Garp ne dise rien** , se risqua Joz. **Après tout, ça met directement en danger son petit-fils, cette histoire.**

 **\- Nan, pas moyen** , trancha Ace. **Ce vieux fait passer son travail et ses principes avant ses propres sentiments. Il ne fera pas d'exception, peu importe à quel point il en souffre.**

 **\- Je vois. Peut-être qu'on devrait se mettre à la recherche des membres de son équipage dans ce cas** , suggéra Marco.

 **\- Ça me rassurerait de revoir mon petit-frère, mais je pense déjà savoir ce qu'elle répondrait à ça** , avoua Ace.

**\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu penses qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord ?**

**\- Je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour avoir compris qu'il y a une raison à leur dispersion. De toute façon leur décision a déjà été prise. Le prochain rendez-vous est dans deux ans, ni plus ni moins. »**

Tous parurent acquiescer à ces paroles.

De son côté, Nami sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps. Elle avait pu se vider la tête et se sentait enfin revigorée. Elle essora le surplus d'eau que contenaient ses cheveux, puis s'apprêtait à se changer, quand...

**« Jolie tenue ~ »**

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, un cri de surprise comprimé au fond de sa gorge.

**« Toi ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !**

**\- Respire** , ricana l'homme aux cheveux sablés. **Alors comme ça, on a fait un cauchemar princesse ? Tu veux que je te réconforte ?**

**\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?**

**\- Je passais par là, la porte était entrouverte. Et puis personne ne semble me prêter attention.**

**\- En effet, je ne t'ai même pas remarqué alors que tu étais devant moi. Comment fais-tu pour m'intéresser aussi peu ?** le nargua-t-elle.

**\- Allons, on sait tous les deux que tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis.**

**\- Cela dit, ta capacité de camouflage est réellement impressionnante. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser un peu d'intimité, j'aimerais me changer.**

**\- J'ai quelque chose à te rendre. Tu l'as oublié sur le pont hier. Je crois que ceci t'appartient »** lui souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'un sourire moqueur sous son regard perplexe.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'objet tendu, elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit de honte. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors. Elle tenta d'arracher le soutien-gorge des mains du voleur qui le maintenait au-dessus d'eux.

 **« R-rends-le moi !** cria-t-elle embarrassée.

 **\- Je peux te le mettre si tu veux** , persifla-t-il.

**\- Je ne veux pas, rends-le moi ! »**

Ses yeux brillèrent. Il lâcha le vêtement au sol et saisit le menton de la jeune femme surprise. Ses lèvres malicieusement étirées se rapprochèrent doucement de leurs jumelles.

 **« Éloigne-toi de moi tout de suite** » ordonna-t-elle sur un ton catégorique.

Après avoir plongé son regard profondément dans le sien, il comprit que le moment n'était pas opportun pour jouer. Son sourire se fendit et il s'écarta en soupirant.

 **« T'es ennuyeuse...** marmonna-t-il en la quittant des yeux, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour elle, puisqu'elle ne pouvait l'amuser. **T'étais plus drôle hier... »**

Lassé, il passa une main déçue dans ses cheveux et s'allongea sur le lit en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle agacée.

**\- Je dors.**

**\- Dégage. »**

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle fronça les sourcils exaspérée, choisit quelques vêtements simples dans son armoire et se changea dans la salle de bain. Elle revint vêtue d'un débardeur bleu et d'un bermuda marron puis s'assit près du voleur en soupirant. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes. Profitant de ce moment d'attention, le renard brisa le mutisme.

**« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas très envie.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est comme ça.**

**\- Ça a un rapport avec ton cauchemar ?**

**\- ... Non.**

**\- Alors avec ton commandant ? Pour ce qui s'est passé hier ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Ou ton équipage ?**

**\- ... Un peu de tout ça, j'imagine...** murmura-t-elle en fixant le drap blanc.

**\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce cas ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je ne veux rien faire. J'ai peur de sortir et d'affronter leurs regards.**

**\- Tu t'en veux toujours ?**

**\- Une partie de moi est rongée par la culpabilité et la peur d'apprendre que mes amis sont en danger. Mais je pense que je vais arrêter de me faire du mal. Ça n'arrange ni ne résout rien.**

**- _Good_ _girl_** , ironisa-t-il.

**\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je fais passer le temps.**

**\- Tu n'as pas un objectif à remplir ?**

**\- Ça peut attendre.**

**\- Tu ne travailles pas pour quelqu'un ?**

**\- Je travaille pour qui a besoin de mes services. Les affaires ne s'arrêtent jamais.**

**\- Alors file, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si ton but est de t'enrichir, va accomplir tes missions.**

**\- Même si elles consistent à tuer des gens ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il roula des yeux vers la belle et rencontra son regard tremblotant et abasourdi. Il s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle reprit la parole hésitante.

**« Tu... tu es un assassin ? Pas seulement un voleur ?**

**\- J'accepte n'importe quelle mission du moment que l'offre est supérieure au prix.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu autant besoin d'argent ?!**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que font les pirates ? Tuer, piller... qu'importe les conséquences ? C'est bien la voie que tu as choisi, non ? Au nom de la liberté... La seule différence, c'est que je travaille seul.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On ne tue personne ! Et on ne vole pas les richesses des autres ! Seulement celles de nos ennemis !**

**\- Ah oui ? Et tu ne volais pas l'argent des autres avant d'être avec les Chapeaux de paille ? Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Pendant les huit ans dans l'équipage d'Arlong l'homme-poisson. Ça te revient ?**

**\- J'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas...** chuchota-t-elle la tête baissée en se pinçant les lèvres.

**\- Et si je te disais que je suis au courant ?**

**\- Tais-toi !!! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je sais que tu mens. Tais-toi.**

**\- Nami. Comme tu l'as deviné, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant comme j'ai essayé de te le faire croire. Mais j'ai connu Arlong. Avant de prendre possession de votre île, il est passé par la mienne. Lui et son équipage ont mis à feu et à sang mon village entier. Une partie de ce que je t'ai raconté est vraie. Je suis bel et bien le seul survivant de mon village. Ma mère nous a cachés, ma petite-sœur et moi, avant de se faire tuer sous nos yeux.**

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Je ne te mens pas.**

**\- Qu'est devenue ta sœur ?**

**\- Tuée elle aussi. Peu de temps après ma mère, pendant que je cherchais du secours. Je l'ai retrouvée en sang dans notre maison. Guidé par la haine, j'ai alors tout fait pour récolter des informations sur les pirates d'Arlong. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il s'était installé sur une petite île d'East Blue et qu'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que moi avait rejoint son équipage et se faisait connaître comme voleuse. Je t'ai détesté pour cela, mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais que leur prisonnière. Après quelques années à survivre comme j'ai pu, j'ai fini par trouver une bande qui faisait partie d'une organisation d'espions. Je les ai suivis jusque dans le désert et y ai appris l'art de voler n'importe quel type d'information, de groupe, et même le gouvernement. Je m'étais juré de me venger. Mais où que j'allais, je rencontrais des brutes aussi ignobles qu'Arlong. Alors ma haine s'est élargie et s'est dirigée vers tous ces cafards. Aucun d'eux ne mérite de vivre... J'ai alors quitté l'organisation, et suis devenu tueur à gage.**

**\- Mais alors tu ne tues pas pour l'argent, mais pour te venger ?**

**\- Oui et non. L'argent résout tous les problèmes, pas vrai ?** souffla-t-il tristement.

**\- La vengeance ne mène à rien de bon. C'est fini maintenant. Arlong est hors d'état de nuire. Tu n'as pas de rêve ?**

**\- Dis-moi... Si Monkey D. Luffy et tes compagnons n'avaient pas battu les pirates d'Arlong, mais que ces ordures étaient parties de ton île de leur plein gré après huit ans de torture, aurais-tu simplement fêté leur départ et continué ta vie comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Aurais-tu été satisfaite juste en les voyant partir ? Tu te serais sentie mieux ?**

**\- Non, je... je n'aurais pas trouvé juste que nous ayons autant souffert par leur faute. J'aurais cherché à me venger... Mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas si différents toi et moi. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance que toi. Même si Arlong n'est plus qu'un mauvais rêve, les mauvais souvenirs ne s'en vont pas. J'ai longtemps cherché à les enfouir, mais ils reviennent sans cesse et par tous les moyens. Moins j'y pense et plus ils m'apparaissent avec toute la puissance de leur horreur. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour les rendre plus supportables a été de les combattre en dirigeant ma vengeance inaccomplie sur d'autres pirates. Nami, si tes souvenirs te hantent encore, c'est parce que tu as peur d'eux. Tu cherches à les faire disparaître. Accepte-les. C'est la seule solution. »**

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle resta muette, assise en silence, le regard vide. L'image de l'homme froid et sans scrupule qu'elle lui avait prêté venait de s'effondrer. Elle avait trouvé en cet homme pour la première fois de la sincérité. Mais plus important encore, à travers ses yeux, elle avait entendu son âme crier dans un triste murmure : _« suis-je devenu un monstre, moi aussi ? »_.

Mais il se trompait sur un point. Elle ne cherchait pas à enfouir ses mauvais souvenirs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle les avait acceptés. Grâce à Luffy, son village avait retrouvé la paix et elle aussi. Ses amis avaient réussi à chasser sa douleur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient loin, elle se sentait perdue, seule, désœuvrée. Elle avait perdu tout repère, même si elle cherchait à croire autrement. Ses mauvais rêves n'étaient que l'image de son âme tourmentée. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires et décida d'avancer. Pour commencer, elle allait sortir de cette cabine.

Pendant ce temps, Ace polissait son couteau sur la proue. Il avait pris pour habitude de surveiller le voleur du désert qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance pour certaines raisons évidentes. C'est pourquoi son irruption dans la cabine de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé à sa vigilance. Malgré son air désintéressé, il était à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect qui pouvait s'échapper de la cabine. Il ne le laisserait pas faire le moindre mal à la navigatrice de son petit-frère qu'il s'était promis de protéger.

Enfin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le voleur les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent les prunelles sombres du pirate et ils restèrent un instant à s'observer sans bouger, chacun essayant de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. Le blond s'avança finalement près du brun et s'accouda au bord du bateau.

 **« Comment va-t-elle ?** interrogea Ace.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander toi-même ? »**

Cette réponse plongea notre commandant dans un mutisme. Le silence fut uniquement troublé par le bruit des vagues et de la lame aiguisant son couteau.

 **« Tu sais que tu en es la cause, n'est-ce pas ?** lâcha le renard.

**\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas su la garder cachée de la marine et maintenant ses amis ne sont plus déclarés présumés morts. Elle a de quoi être énervée.**

**\- ... T'es pas très perspicace, hein ? Elle ne t'en veut pas pour ça. Pour elle, tu n'as même rien avoir avec cette situation. Elle s'y est mise toute seule. Elle t'en veut pour ne pas la considérer. Tu la catégorises comme faible et à protéger avant même de la laisser faire.**

**\- ... Nami n'est pas faible. Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme telle.**

**\- Alors montre-lui. Laisse-la te prouver ce dont elle est capable.**

**\- C'est déjà fait »** avoua le pirate.

Le voleur s'apprêta à se détourner, quand il fut interpellé par Izô qui venait d'arriver.

**« _Oi_ ! Tu comptes rester ici encore combien de temps ? Tu n'es pas franchement le bienvenu ici depuis que tu as tué un de nos alliés par le passé. Tu te souviens ?**

**\- Il m'a attaqué en premier** , trancha le blond. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

 **\- Ouais... eh bien si cette fois tu t'en prends à un seul membre de mon équipage, je te préviens que je te suivrais où que tu ailles et je te ferais payer. J'espère que c'est assez clair »** menaça le commandant de la seizième division avant de s'en aller sèchement.

 **\- Les autres se méfient** , reprit Ace. **Nous connaissons le genre d'activités que tu mènes. Mais est-ce qu' _elle_ le sait ?**

**\- Ça ne concerne qu'elle et moi. Je ne veux plus jouer avec elle.**

**\- Bonne nouvelle.**

**\- Je veux qu'elle m'appartienne »** confia-t-il en partant.

Les mots du renard résonnèrent dans la tête du pirate. Il comprit qu'il serait dorénavant sérieux. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il fronça les sourcils.


	17. Entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami se décide enfin à sortir de sa cabine. Désireuse de devenir plus forte, elle demande à l'équipage de l'entraîner. C'est un certain voleur qui s'en chargera.

**« Je veux qu'elle m'appartienne. »**

Les mots du renard résonnèrent dans la tête du pirate. Il comprit qu'il serait dorénavant sérieux. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge ; il fronça les sourcils.

Lui appartenir hein ? Il était bien prétentieux. Il ne pouvait la posséder. Elle ne sera jamais à personne. Elle avait choisi la liberté, brisé ses chaînes. Ce n'était pas pour s'en trouver des nouvelles. Il ne pouvait la faire sienne. Elle était libre et entière. Elle était une pirate.

Le commandant rit doucement en fixant la mer sans la voir. Assis sur la proue de son navire, il se laissa envelopper par la brise son alliée. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Bleu. Il était entouré de bleu. Avalé par cette infinie lumière de liberté noyée tout autour de lui. Le voleur ne pouvait comprendre. Il vivait prisonnier de son amertume, prisonnier de son passé. Coincé dans ses propres mailles.

 _Peut-être un peu comme moi..._ pensa Ace. _Peut-être un peu comme elle..._

La porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit un besoin irrésistible de se retourner, comme appelé par une force du destin. Il croisa son regard brillant sous le reflet du jour. Elle parut d'abord surprise, mais ne bougea pas. Ils ne purent détacher leurs yeux de l'autre, comme attirés malgré eux par une enveloppe spirituelle qui ne cessait de les inviter à s'unir. Ses pensées se bousculèrent au rythme de son cœur dont il ne comprit l'affolement. Elle lui apparut comme une image secrètement éveillée, baignée dans l'intime lueur de la pureté.  
Elle était sublime.

Quant à lui, assis face au bleu de l'océan, elle le voyait jusque dans ses entrailles, de tout son être. Il la regardait de ses prunelles puissantes, profondément sombres et froides, et semblait fusionner avec le vent qui, sur son passage rebelle, brûlait quelques une de ses mèches. Il s'exposait à elle dans toute sa sincérité de vie.  
Il la fascinait.

Pendant un instant, sourds au temps qui s'écoulait sans eux, ils sentirent un manque, un fossé les séparant et encombrant leur désir d'union. Quelque chose les retenait. Ils ne comprenaient pas exactement quoi, mais savaient que c'était l'obstacle qui s'imposait entre dignité et sincérité, entre fierté et amour.

Le temps les reprit dans sa course. Troublée par l'insistance de cette attraction qu'elle éprouvait indéniablement, Nami détourna les yeux d'embarras. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à son cou, effleurant ainsi la marque qui avait rougi sa peau. Se remémorant alors ce qui l'avait causée, elle se pinça les lèvres et s'en alla, jetant un dernier coup d'œil confus vers l'homme qui agitait son esprit.

Dans l'ombre de leurs incertitudes, le regard rejeté dans l'immobilité du monde, ils faisaient face, émus, au lourd soupir de leur cœur.

_Est-il déçu de moi ?_   
_M'en veut-elle ?_

Le temps liait leurs pensées d'un même élan sensible, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

***

  
Sur le pont, Nami se mit à la recherche de Marco. Il devait être sur le bateau principal. Celui-ci accueillait notamment les commandants des différentes divisions lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés sur leur propre bateau. Elle y trouverait bien quelque chose à faire pour se rendre utile. Elle le vit finalement, parlant avec Thatch et Vista, et les salua.

 **« Tu t'es décidée à sortir finalement !** s'exclama Thatch heureux.

 **\- Ouais, il fallait bien** , répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

 **\- Tu te sens mieux ?** lui demanda Marco d'une voix sincère et douce.

**\- Oui, merci. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais me rendre utile.**

**\- Tu veux nous aider ?** rit Vista. **Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire avec autant de pirates !**

 **\- Vista a raison, on a déjà assez de bras comme ça** , affirma Marco. **Pourquoi n'étudierais-tu pas la navigation du Nouveau Monde plutôt ?**

**\- J'ai déjà terminé de lire les livres que vous m'avez prêtés. Et à vrai dire, j'aimerais m'entraîner au combat. Avec votre aide.**

**\- Tu veux t'entraîner avec nous ?** l'interrogea Thatch, surpris. **Pourquoi tout d'un coup ?**

**\- Je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je sache au moins me protéger.**

**\- Eh bien... tu as raison, mais tu veux t'entraîner à quoi ? Tu te bats déjà avec une arme effrayante. Et tu ne préférerais pas attendre d'arriver à la prochaine île ? »**

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Thatch, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une main qui, survenant par derrière, se posa sur sa hanche avant de glisser le long de sa taille, la faisant ainsi reculer. Ceinturée juste sous sa poitrine d'un bras ferme qui la serrait contre un torse, et d'un deuxième bras qui se faufilait sous son cou de façon à lui entourer les épaules, Nami ne put cacher sa surprise.

**« Qu-**

**\- Je vais t'entraîner »** souffla l'homme d'une voix assurée.

_Encore lui._

**« Encore toi ?! »** s'écria-t-elle en même temps que pestaient les regards menaçants des autres.

Il positionna son menton sur son épaule et elle pivota la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux malicieusement étirés. Il la ficelait dangereusement, enroulé autour d'elle comme un serpent. Comment faisait-il pour survenir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment ?

 **« Nami, je vais t'apprendre à te battre »** lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille d'un sourire sournois.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et la prit par la main pour l'emmener ailleurs prestement.

**« Où va-t-on comme ça ?! »**

Il s'arrêta dans un lieu reculé et solitaire, à l'abri des regards. Là, il lui lâcha la main et la dévisagea calmement. Son regard était plus sérieux que d'habitude et ses cheveux sablés prenaient une teinte platine sous le soleil de midi. Qu'avait-il tout à coup ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme qui changeait de peau chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Plus elle pensait se rapprocher de sa véritable forme, et plus il s'éloignait de ce qu'il semblait être. Il baissa lentement la tête vers elle, de sorte que leurs fronts soient presque collés. Elle en eut un mouvement de recul, mais il s'empara rapidement de son poignet pour l'immobiliser.

**« Que fais-tu ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais t'entraîner. »**

_M'entraîner ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il m'entraîner ? Je n'aime pas ça... Mais, peut-être pourra-t-il m'aider ? Bon, après tout pourquoi pas ?_

**« D'accord.**

**\- Tu acceptes ?** demanda-t-il surpris.

**\- Oui, j'accepte. Mais comment comptes-tu m'entraîner ?**

**\- Je vais t'apprendre à te servir de ton corps. »**

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, étonnée de la réponse. Comment allait-il lui apprendre à se servir de son corps exactement ? Mais, préoccupée par cette pensée, elle ne le remarqua pas disparaître. Devant elle : plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que l'horizon bleu. Elle sentit alors une présence près d'elle et des frissons parcoururent son dos. En un instant, et sans le moindre bruit, il s'était retrouvé derrière elle. Une dague luisait dangereusement, appuyée sur son cou. Un mince filet de sang s'en écoula. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne respirait plus, et son corps tout entier tremblait sous la menace, terrorisé par cette aura malsaine qui l'entourait. Elle était à sa merci.

 **« Perdu »** lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il relâcha sa prise et elle s'écroula au sol, haletante.

**« Relève-toi. »**

Elle tenta de calmer son cœur battant et releva la tête vers lui. Il la surplombait de toute son ombre et affichait un visage neutre.

 **« C'est comme ça que l'on se sert de son corps ?** demanda-t-elle incertaine.

**\- Tu t'es laissée distraire. Ton erreur réside principalement dans ton inattention. Tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde. C'est mon premier conseil. »**

Elle se releva difficilement et attendit ses instructions. Il n'arborait plus son habituel sourire moqueur. Bien au contraire, il la regardait avec le plus grand sérieux.

**« A ton tour. Essaie de m'attaquer.**

**\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je n'ai aucune force physique. Tu m'arrêterais avant même que je te touche.**

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de force physique. Comment crois-tu que je t'ai attaquée ?**

**\- Tu... m'as distraite ?**

**\- Exactement. Pour savoir utiliser ton corps, tu dois d'abord avoir une maîtrise parfaite de ton esprit.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**\- Tu dois avoir une pleine confiance en toi. Ton assurance sera l'élément le plus important pour remporter le combat. Assez d'assurance pour faire faiblir ton adversaire d'un regard, mais toutefois pas assez pour te laisser croire en une victoire certaine. Il faut trouver la bonne mesure, le juste milieu.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais avec cette assurance ?**

**\- Une fois craintif, ton adversaire sera sur ses gardes, mais entrera également dans une forme de paranoïa angoissante qui lui fera perdre ses moyens. Il faudra donc que tu en profites pour l'observer attentivement.**

**\- Pourquoi l'observer ?**

**\- Tu dois le connaître, déceler sa personnalité et ainsi les comportements qu'il sera susceptible d'adopter ; ce qui te permettra de deviner ses futures actions, ses attaques. Alors, tu pourras juger du moment opportun pour le piéger.**

**\- Et comment le piéger ?**

**\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il faut travailler : la technique. Mais avant tout, il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour te battre.**

**\- Et c'est ?**

**\- L'envie de tuer.**

**\- Qu- Mais je ne veux tuer personne !**

**\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. Il suffit d'avoir assez de volonté pour fendre l'air sans hésitation. Allez, essaie de me tuer, Nami. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'entraînement auquel elle s'attendait. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tort. La force physique ne servait à rien sans la technique. Pour battre au corps à corps des puissants ennemis du Nouveau Monde, elle devait user de ce dont elle était capable d'acquérir : l'intelligence offensive. Mais tuer, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Elle ne voulait que se défendre, pas attaquer. Pourtant, attaquer était sans doute la meilleure défense. Même elle le savait.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il vit un éclat de détermination y flotter. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle courut vers son adversaire et l'attaqua avec son climat tact sans en utiliser le pouvoir. Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'éviter et le para d'une main.

 **« Ça na va pas** , commenta-t-il. T **u dois trouver ce qui t'est le mieux adapté. Trouve-toi Nami. »**

_Me trouver ? Il n'a même pas bronché, ni même cillé. Comment suis-je censée battre un assassin ? Non, je dois le surprendre. Le battre ne m'amènerait à rien dans l'état actuel des choses. Si la situation nous confrontait réellement, il me faudrait penser à gagner du temps pour fuir. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

Elle réessaya encore et encore, sans jamais parvenir à toucher le renard. Elle avait tenté diverses attaques, toutes les offensives qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais tout cela avait été soigneusement contré et évité. Il n'avait pas non plus hésité à contre-attaquer. De sorte que finalement, elle se retrouva à bout de souffle, au sol, sans force. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait continuer, le blond s'avança vers elle, debout, comme au début de leur entraînement.

**« Pourquoi aucune de tes attaques n'a fonctionné à ton avis ?**

**\- Parce que je manquais de rapidité ?**

**\- La rapidité viendra avec l'expérience. Mais pour l'acquérir, il te faudra d'abord utiliser ta tête. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu dois t'adapter à ton adversaire, comprendre ce qu'il est pour trouver la bonne méthode à adopter. Tu as des qualités extraordinaires pour tuer. Il faut juste que tu les trouves.**

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne tuerai pas.**

**\- Ce n'est pas la question. C'est les moyens qui te permettront de vaincre qui sont importants.**

**\- Et quelles sont-elles ces qualités dont tu parles ? Je ne les vois pas.**

**\- C'est à toi de les trouver. Mais tu dois d'abord te connaître, comprendre ce que tu es et en quoi tu es différente des autres. N'omets aucun détail de ton existence et la réponse t'apparaîtra d'elle-même. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu es ta propre arme. »**

Il s'accroupit devant elle et ses traits semblèrent devenir plus doux, quoique toujours neutres. Il plaça sa main sur la mâchoire de la belle et lui tourna légèrement la tête. Il vit alors la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée dès la première attaque. Elle fendait son cou d'un mince trait rouge. Sans prévenir, il déposa ses lèvres sur l'écorchure et la lécha lentement. Pour une fois, et à l'étonnement du voleur, la pirate ne protesta pas, et ne fit même aucune remarque. Il s'autorisa alors à continuer son affaire. Cela ne le surprenait pas tant que cela finalement, et à elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient fini par être habitués aux mouvements de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de trace de sang, il reposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa peau et descendit plus bas en suçotant doucement chaque parcelle enivrante de sa partenaire, ce qui eut pour don de lui arracher un soupir de plaisir. Il s'arrêta à la tâche violacée qu'il avait laissée l'autre jour au-dessus de sa clavicule, et l'envie lui revint de la marquer à nouveau. Il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le pirate ardent plus tôt dans la matinée. Il voulait la faire sienne, marquer son territoire. Mais malgré ses désirs, quelque chose l'empêcha de les assouvir.

Il se détacha du cou de la belle et plongea ses prunelles claires dans les siennes. Ses lèvres lui paraissaient infiniment appétissantes et il se mordit la chair de ne pouvoir se les accaparer. A ce moment-là, il ne comprit exactement ce qui privait ses instincts de la satisfaction qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, mais il lâcha la joue qu'il tenait et se releva sans un mot.

Elle resta muette face à la scène, examinant l'arrière du corps du blond qui rapetissait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était, lui semble-t-il, révélateur d'une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité nébuleuse.

_Intéressant_ _._

Elle allait l'observer, l'analyser, le tester et le déchiffrer, comme on le ferait avec une équation complexe. Là, une fois qu'elle aura trouvé sa faiblesse, elle le désarmera, et n'en fera plus qu'une bouchée.


	18. Trouve-toi, Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami continue l'entraînement sous les conseils du voleur, mais aussi de Ace. Toutefois, son combat avec le blond finit d'une façon inattendue.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à réfléchir aux mots du renard.

« _Trouve-toi, Nami._ »

C'était un conseil pour le moins étrange. Comment devait-elle se trouver ? N'était-elle pas déjà _elle_ _-même_ ? Devait-elle être différente ? Ne s'était-elle pas encore entièrement comprise ? Finalement, _qui_ était- _elle_ vraiment ?

Elle soupira longuement, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, et s'étala le long du plancher, épuisée.

 **« Comment devenir plus forte...** laissa-t-elle échapper de ses pensées.

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer par te lever** , conseilla une voix familière.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai... Huh- Oh ! Ace !** s'exclama-t-elle surprise en se redressant. **Que fais-tu là ?**

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était encore mon bateau** , plaisanta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Ah, oui, désolée** , bégaya-t-elle en acceptant sa main pour se relever. **C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de traîner sur le bateau principal. Et puis, on ne se voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps...**

**\- Ouais... c'est vrai que ça fait un moment... »**

En fait, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps. Mais entre l'île, l'attaque de la marine, l'arrivée du voleur, et la récente froideur qui s'était installée entre eux, elle avait l'impression que déjà plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et à en croire l'air soucieux sur le visage du brun, il se confrontait à la même impression.

 **« Peu importe...** reprit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. **Donc, pourquoi tu cherches à devenir plus forte ?**

**\- Euh... eh bien, pour être honnête... je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour mon équipage plus tard. Ils vont tous devenir très puissants en deux ans, donc je dois m'améliorer aussi. Et puis... »**

Elle marqua une pause, le regardant avec hésitation et se frotta la nuque embarrassée. Il la regarda sans expression, attendant qu'elle continue, même s'il semblait déjà avoir compris où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Et puis... j'ai peur d'être un poids pour vous aussi, donc voilà...** avoua-t-elle peu sûre d'elle en feignant de sourire.

 **\- Je vois »** répondit-il simplement.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle puisse penser ainsi. Elle était navigatrice et elle connaissait déjà tellement de choses utiles pour son équipage. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait qu'elle sache se protéger. Il ne pouvait pas être toujours près d'elle, et s'il l'était, il avait peur qu'elle finisse par le trouver trop collant, et pire, qu'elle finisse par le noyer. Il grimaça en l'imaginant s'énerver. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue à l'œuvre, il se doutait qu'elle pouvait être effrayante.

Il ne la sous-estimait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pouvait lui arriver par mégarde. Lorsqu'au début, il avait entendu de Marco qu'elle culpabilisait d'avoir été découverte par le vice-amiral Garp, il était énervé. Mais avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon à sa place. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille devenir plus forte. Et la voir aussi motivée à protéger ses amis la rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux.  
Il plissa les yeux, attendri.

 **« Et donc ? Tu comptes faire ça par toi-même ou tu as demandé de l'aide ?** questionna-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse ainsi que l'identité de l'élu qui devait l'aider.

**\- Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Marco-san et les autres tout à l'heure, mais quelqu'un d'autre a proposé de m'entraîner...**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu avais l'air déprimée ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre comment faire ce qu'il me demande. Comme je n'ai pas assez de force physique, je suis censée utiliser des techniques. Mais elles doivent venir de moi-même, alors je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire.**

**\- Hmm... J'ai tendance à penser que l'habilité vient avec l'expérience.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**\- Eh bien, tu peux rester assise à réfléchir autant que tu veux, ça ne t'aidera jamais à t'améliorer véritablement. Pour progresser, tu dois avoir l'expérience du terrain, te confronter à des adversaires.**

**\- Pour l'instant je n'ai pas arrêté de me faire battre, donc je cherche justement des idées d'offensives différentes. »**

Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il se plaça derrière elle et sortit une dague.

 **« Que fais-tu ? »** demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il ne répondit pas et, tout en bloquant ses bras, plaça l'arme contre son cou, l'immobilisant de frayeur.

 **« N'aie pas peur** , murmura-t-il à son oreille. **Essaie de te dégager. »**

Elle se détendit et réfléchit. Dans cette position, elle était complètement à sa merci. Ses deux bras était inutilisables et si elle se risquait au moindre mouvement, aucun doute qu'elle aurait la gorge déchiquetée.

_Réfléchis Nami, réfléchis. Il y a forcément une solution._

Elle prit alors conscience de tous les membres qu'elle pouvait bouger. Ses jambes !  
Sans attendre plus, elle écrasa le pied de son adversaire et s'attendit à ce qu'il desserre son emprise afin de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Mais il ne réagit pas. Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Son pied était enflammé.

 _Merde ! C'est vrai que c'est un logia. Et je ne peux même pas atteindre mon climat tact..._ _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

 **« Ace... tu- tu me fais mal... »** gémit-elle faiblement.

Il desserra instinctivement sa position, se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur. La chatte malicieuse s'était déjà libérée les bras et frappa la main du brun avec son climat tact, ce qui eut pour conséquence de changer le membre en flamme et ainsi de faire tomber la dague.

 **« Pas mal, je me suis fait avoir »** avoua-t-il en reprenant son arme.

D'un air pensif, elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval pour ne plus être gênée. Elle savait qu'il avait fait exprès d'être surpris, mais elle comprit grâce à cela que c'était la bonne manière pour elle de se protéger. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être forte, elle devait ruser. En y repensant, Usopp n'avait pas particulièrement de force non plus, mais il se battait à l'aide de farces, et cela fonctionnait.

**« Bon, maintenant tu dois apprendre comment te positionner pour protéger tes points faibles. »**

Il lui montra comment placer ses bras et ses jambes en fonction de la position de son adversaire et surtout comment éviter les coups efficacement, pendant qu'il feignait de l'attaquer. Mais à chaque essai, il arrivait à briser sa défense.

 **« Ici, il faut que tu sois plus solide. Regarde, tourne-toi un peu plus vers la gauche et garde tes bras juste en face de tes organes vitaux »** expliqua-t-il tout en la positionnant lui-même.

**« Oui, comme ça. »**

Son souffle chaud se heurtait sur la nuque de la rousse tandis qu'il la conseillait. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, ses joues chauffaient de plus en plus. Maintenant qu'elle le remarquait, il avait mis un T-shirt noir aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, mais elle le trouva encore plus attirant.

Elle était heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté à ce moment. Elle avait eu peur qu'ils ne puissent plus être comme avant à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. La froideur avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé à l'infirmerie alors qu'il vérifiait juste qu'elle allait bien, la façon dont elle l'ignorait, ses timides coups d'œil sans réponse, et puis son étrange relation avec le voleur. En y repensant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas fâché contre elle.

**« Hé, tu m'écoutes ?**

**\- Hein ? Euh... oui ! »**

Il soupira bruyamment en posant une main sur sa hanche, ce qui arracha un rire à la jeune femme. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à sa hauteur et planta ses yeux sombres droit dans les siens.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?** grimaça-t-il.

 **\- R-Rien ! »** lança-t-elle, intimidée par la soudaine proximité de leurs visages.

Il haussa un sourcil. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres.

 _Trop près_.

Elle se mordit les joues et déglutit nerveusement. Elle avait terriblement envie de se jeter sur ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, qui semblaient à la fois trop proches et trop lointaines, de goûter à leur douceur, d'en ressentir la chaleur, non, l'ardente fièvre passionnée.

 **« Si tu continues à les regarder comme ça, tu risques de t'enflammer... »** susurra-t-il intimement.

Elle rougit violemment à sa remarque et détacha rapidement son regard de ses lèvres, puis rencontra le sien qui l'observait calmement.

**« Enfin, pas que ça me déplaise. J'imagine que je pourrais te donner ce que tu veux. »**

Il saisit son menton et approcha ses lèvres si captivantes des siennes. Le coeur de la belle battait follement contre sa poitrine, et elle ferma docilement les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le baiser qu'elle attendait tant.

Mais rien.

 **« Nan, je blague »** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix grave et sans émotion.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise, déçue. Il se détacha d'elle et s'en alla.

_Alors il est bien fâché, hein..._

Elle le regarda partir d'un air triste, le cœur lourd. Elle avait été idiote de croire que cela pouvait s'arranger aussi facilement. Elle soupira et se tourna vers la mer.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

***

Ace marchait sur le pont, tête baissée, mains dans les poches, sans trop savoir où il allait. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire, à ses grands yeux tristes, plissés de déception. Elle l'aimait et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

**« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »**

Le brun releva la tête et ne fit pas étonné de voir la personne qui lui faisait face.

**« Yo Marco, tu n'es pas sur ton bateau ?**

**\- Non, comme tu peux le voir** , répondit le blond.

**\- Et donc ? De quoi tu parlais ?**

**\- Je te parle de Nami. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça ?**

**\- Tu me surveilles ?** ironisa tristement le pirate ardent.

**\- D'abord tu la séduis, puis tu la repousses. À quoi tu penses ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit avec l'autre serpent.**

**\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.**

**\- Bien sûr, mais toi, que veux-tu ? Ça te suffit vraiment ? Et puis tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'elle est heureuse avec lui. Et ce n'est pas mon problème ce qu'elle fait avec les autres. Elle est libre. »**

Marco soupira bruyamment. Il comprenait ce que disait son ami et il était du même avis. Elle était libre, il l'était tout autant. En fait, ils l'étaient tous. Mais une liberté totale rendait-elle les gens plus heureux ? L'amour n'était-il pas toujours gonflé d'ego, de possessivité, de jalousie ? Ace rejetait cet ego. Marco le savait. Mais était-ce la meilleure solution ? Ne passait-il pas à côté de quelque chose d'encore plus grand que la liberté ? Plus grand que la liberté... c'était bien difficile à concevoir, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert d'esprit que le premier commandant.

**« Dis-moi la vérité Ace. »**

Ace le dévisagea calmement. Devait-il le lui dire ? Marco comprendrait. Mais lui, arriverait-il à se fier à ses propres mots ? Il n'était même pas sûr d'être d'accord avec lui-même. Il rejeta son regard vers la mer, comme pour la consulter, lui demander conseil.

**« Elle ne doit pas m'aimer. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut.**

**\- C'est à cause de ce à quoi je pense ? »**

Le brun marqua un silence, ses yeux légèrement plissés de tristesse.

 **« Ouais... »** murmura-t-il inaudiblement.

Le phœnix grimaça d'agacement et se gratta la tête, frustré. Il voulait aider son ami, mais ne savait pas quelle était la bonne décision à prendre. Il afficha un air désolé.

**« Tu te fais du mal Ace... »**

***

De son côté, Nami réfléchissait toujours à des moyens de battre un adversaire plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses grâce aux conseils de Ace. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle devait ruser. Elle se rappela des mots du renard : « _N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu es ta propre arme._ _»_

 **« Qui je suis, hein... »** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

 _Je suis Nami. Nami la chatte voleuse. Une voleuse pirate. La navigatrice des Chapeaux de paille. Une cartographe. La fille de Belmer-san..._ _Mais à quoi rime tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé m'apprendre ?!_

Elle soupira et s'assit, ramenant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle repensa à son enfance dans le village de Kokoyashi, à sa mère et à tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les souvenirs calmes et heureux de sa famille, avant que la joie se brise, avant que le cauchemar commence. Elle rit nostalgiquement en se remémorant la vulgarité de sa mère, les moyens qu'elle utilisait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, la scène où elle avait séduit Gen-san pour ne plus qu'il gronde la petite voleuse qu'était sa fille.

_Mais oui..._

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait appris très vite de sa mère, c'était à utiliser son corps et sa tête.

« _N'oublie pas qui tu es._ _»_

Décidément, le renard semblait la connaître encore mieux qu'elle. Elle était Nami la chatte voleuse. Elle était malicieuse, fourbe, manipulatrice et séductrice comme une chatte. Mais elle était aussi une voleuse, adroite et rusée. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle n'était ni honnête, ni pleinement vertueuse. Elle avait cherché à devenir quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, mais pour progresser rapidement, il fallait qu'elle utilise ce qu'elle avait déjà et que personne d'autre n'avait.

_J'ai confiance en moi. J'ai confiance en moi, parce que je sais manipuler les gens, me servir d'eux pour arriver à mes fins. Je sais mentir, jouer la comédie, charmer... Mais je ne peux pas utiliser les mêmes ruses sur tout le monde. Je dois trouver la sensibilité, la différence, les points faibles de chacun de mes adversaires. Pour cela... je dois les observer, les analyser, les examiner, puis trouver la bonne méthode à adopter selon ce qu'ils sont. Et mon premier adversaire... c'est lui._

Perché sur le toit d'une cabine, accroupi comme s'il n'était jamais vraiment parti, le voleur des sables la regardait de ses yeux froids en croquant dans une pomme.

**« Tiens, tu n'as encore rien mangé, non ? »**

Il lui en lança une qu'elle attrapa et croqua sans le quitter du regard. Depuis quand était-il là ? Avait-il compris qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'utiliser ? Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qui lui importait, c'était de lire en lui, de le mettre à nu, de lui soutirer ses pensées. Elle semblait déjà avoir décelé sa personnalité énigmatique, mais pas encore ses faiblesses.

Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Il avait la même dégaine que les habitants du désert. Il était toujours habillé d'un large pantalon blanc et noir, style sarouel ou baggy, elle ne savait pas trop. Il portait également un débardeur noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse et laissait ses épaules nues tandis que de longs gants noir le recouvraient du dessous de ses biceps jusqu'aux mains, laissant libres de tissu uniquement ses phalanges supérieures. Il avait ses sandales noires habituelles, ainsi que la même longue boucle d'oreille argentée en forme de lame pointue qui lui tombait du lobe.

Lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur son visage, elle y vit le même reflet mystérieux qui perlait de son aura. Il était d'une beauté rare, quasi injuste. Elle savait qu'il pouvait faire chavirer le cœur d'une femme en un simple regard, un simple sourire. D'ailleurs, son sourire carnassier laissait entrevoir ses canines pointues dépassant sadiquement de ses autres dents. Il lui faisait penser à un chat de nuit sauvage, ou même à un inquiétant et pourtant fascinant clair de lune. Ses magnifiques yeux d'or étirés étaient ornés de longs cils gracieux. Ses cheveux hérissés, quant à eux, aplatis au devant par un bandana noir - parfois rouge, ou vert selon les jours - ornementé de fins dessins blancs, semblaient changer de couleur en fonction du moment de la journée et du climat, tantôt blonds sablés, tantôt lumineux.

Dans ce long mutisme, sa masse corporelle n'existait plus. Elle n'était plus qu'un esprit plongé dans ses yeux perçants. C'est alors qu'elle comprit : elle ne devait pas trouver ses faiblesses ; elle devait _être_ sa faiblesse.

Elle vit ses yeux scintiller dangereusement. Il avait compris qu'elle avait trouvé la solution. Sans prévenir, il se jeta fougueusement sur elle. Elle parvint à l'éviter de justesse grâce aux conseils d'Ace, mais ne put lui tenir tête bien longtemps. A mesure qu'il l'attaquait, elle perdait de plus en plus d'énergie, et se prit de puissants coups dans le ventre. Une fois à terre, elle cracha du sang, à bout de souffle, sous son regard froid et dédaigneux.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle avait saisi comment s'y prendre. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait exprès de se laisser toucher. Voulait-elle le tester ? Voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller ? Savoir s'il pouvait avoir de la pitié ? Il sourit cruellement.

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, essoufflée. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il arrête, mais écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en voyant son visage ridé de sadisme et d'insensibilité. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux moqueusement plissés. Il y prenait du plaisir.

Sans plus attendre, il se rua sur elle et la couvrit de coups brutaux. Elle sentait peu à peu son corps la lâcher, mais ne criait pas. Elle réfléchissait. Elle souffrait, mais ne voulait pas que l'équipage l'entende. C'était _son_ combat. Et il ne se finirait qu'avec honneur.

 _Avec honneur ? Non, rappelle-toi Nami. Tu n'es pas honnête ou vaillante comme Zoro, Luffy ou Sanji. Tu es fourbe, manipulatrice. Tu ne te bats pas avec honneur, tu te bats avec tout ce qui peut te sauver. Te voilà maintenant dans une situation extrême où ta vie est en jeu._  
_Ne réfléchis plus, attaque !_

Ennuyé par sa passivité, les mouvements du renard se firent plus lourds, plus lents. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser un énième coup de pied sur son corps meurtri et étalé de fatigue, elle roula sur le côté et se retrouva en un instant derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux, il n'en revenait pas.

_Enfin. Enfin te voilà. Nami._

Ses yeux d'ambre luisaient froidement dans un regard meurtrier, tandis qu'elle appuyait contre sa gorge la dague qu'elle lui avait discrètement volée pendant qu'il la martelait de coups.

 **« Tu bouges un doigt et je te tranche la gorge** , articula-t-elle sévèrement.

 **\- Alors tu as enfin daigné contre-attaquer** , rit-il satisfait. **Tant mieux, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Tu comptes me tuer avec ça ? Il en faudra plus tu sais. Tu fais plus d'une tête de moins que moi, ta position n'est pas solide. Il me suffirait de... »**

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le renversa au sol d'un coup de pied. Surpris de cet acte qu'il n'avait pas prédit, il le fut plus encore de la voir à califourchon sur lui, le regardant sans émotion.

 **« Tu aurais eu plus de chance de me battre si tu était restée debout tu sais »** murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait. D'abord, elle se laissait frapper sans essayer de fuir ou de le frapper en retour, s'essayant à quelques vaines tentatives de résistance. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle aurait pu le poignarder, elle l'emprisonnait sans force au sol.

_Non, attends. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu me toucher. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a renversé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire alors ? Putain, ça y est je panique comme un con, alors qu'elle est juste sans défense sur moi. T'as juste à te dégager et elle ne pourra plus rien faire._

Il allait lui asséner un coup, quand elle lui bloqua le poignet pour l'arrêter. Soudain, elle glissa son autre main sur le cou de son adversaire et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'avait couverte d'hématomes, et elle l'embrassait. Passionnément en plus !

_Non, calme-toi. Ça fait partie du combat, elle essaye de te distraire. Au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, elle te plantera un couteau dans le cœur._

Mais il ne pouvait pas résister contre son envie. Encore moins quand elle se mit à onduler sensuellement du bassin sur son entre-jambes. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et elle allait en user. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, l'arrêtant d'un geste rapide en la prenant par la gorge.

 **« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Nami »** murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mais elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses mots. Elle saisit le bras tendu qui lui faisait pression et baissa difficilement la tête. Elle détacha un doigt de son cou, puis un deuxième, et les porta à sa bouche. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait osé l'ignorer, mais en plus elle se permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ferma les yeux et suça lentement ses doigts, les caressant sensuellement de sa langue. Il déglutit nerveusement ; elle le rendait fou.

Elle ne montrait aucun signe de défense. Elle semblait avoir laissé la lutte de côté. Lorsqu'il se détendit et desserra son emprise, elle libéra ses doigts, puis effleura son torse de ses doigts adroits et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il glissa une main sous son débardeur bleu nuit, caressant avidement les courbes de ses hanches, tandis que l'autre main se faufila sur sa nuque, à travers quelques mèches rousses. Il la rapprocha encore plus, approfondissant ainsi la chaleur de leur contact.

Après un moment, elle se détacha doucement, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il la fixait curieusement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle pouffa intérieurement. Il pouvait se montrer aussi cruel qu'il voulait, il lui suffisait d'un baiser pour se calmer. Elle trouva cela mignon et lui sourit d'un air attendri.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?** grogna-t-il en affichant une moue crispée.

 **\- C'est parce que tu es mignon »** souffla-t-elle en rapprochant doucement ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois.

Il voulait rétorquer, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle l'envoûtait si facilement qu'il enragea, et au moment où elle allait se joindre à lui, il la renversa sur le dos et dévora ses lèvres impatiemment. Mais il en voulait plus. Il quitta ses lèvres pour couvrir son cou de baisers brûlants, lui arrachant un long soupir de plaisir. Il prit alors son poignet et la redressa, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses face à lui et enroula les jambes de la belle autour de sa taille. Il caressa de son pouce sa joue rosie et fit rapprocher sa tête de la sienne, fixant tour à tour ses yeux, puis ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il remonta son autre main dans son dos, prêt à lui dégrafer le soutien-gorge, mais elle arrêta son geste.

 **« Pas ici »** souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il remit sa main sur sa hanche sans discuter et s'apprêtait à la ramener dans sa cabine pour continuer leur affaire à l'abri des regards indiscrets, quand...

 **« NAMIIII !!! »** appela une voix au loin.

Le renard tiqua.

_Oh nan. Ils le font exprès ou quoi ?!_

Il fronça les sourcils et plongea ses yeux implorants dans ceux de l'interpellée. Elle le regarda d'un air désolé et tenta de se relever, mais il l'en empêcha.

**« Nan, ça ne doit pas être important, reste.**

**\- Et si ça l'est ?** chuchota-t-elle.

 **\- Reste... »** murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Il ferma les yeux et huma son parfum, déposant quelques baisers délicats sur sa peau, espérant qu'elle décide de rester. Elle lui caressa gentiment la nuque et les cheveux. Mais lorsque la voix l'appela de nouveau, elle se détacha et se releva.

Elle allait s'éloigner, quand il lui prit la main. Ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de ses mèches, mais il avait la tête relevée vers elle. Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il baisa tendrement sa main. Son cœur se souleva, mais elle se détourna embarrassée et s'en alla vers le devant du bateau, laissant le voleur assis sur le plancher du pont, seul.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Elle porta le revers de la main sur ses lèvres pour cacher ses rougeurs, sans se douter que quelqu'un avait vu toute la scène.


	19. Tu ne comprends pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyant les blessures de Nami, Ace tente tant bien que mal de contenir sa frustration et l'emmène à l'infirmerie pour la soigner. Au fil de la discussion qui s'impose, le désir des deux pirates grandit. Nami sent pourtant que le brun lui cache quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'embrasser la main comme ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout sensuel ! C'était... doux et... délicat. Ça ne lui ressemble pas !_ pensa-t-elle en rougissant. _Et moi aussi qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... Je devais le distraire et trouver le bon moment pour l'attaquer... Au lieu de ça, j'ai... Merde ! Aurais-je perdu la tête ?! Enfin... du moment que j'ai pu arrêter ses attaques, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal._

Elle se massa les muscles en grimaçant. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aux autres avec ces blessures sans les inquiéter. Elle rentra rapidement dans sa cabine, se couvrit d'un _sweat_ à capuche noir et changea son bermuda pour un jean. Puis elle se rendit à la tête du navire, face à la proue, où un grand nombre de pirates s'exécutait aux tâches quotidiennes qu'impliquait la vie de marin.

 **« _Oi_ Nami ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle, t'étais où ? »** râla Haruta qui était accompagné de Rakuyô, Vista et Thatch.

Haruta était le commandant de la douzième division. Il avait les cheveux bruns courts et de grands yeux bleus étirés. Il portait un costume vert et blanc, et un sabre. Nami et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté, mais elle espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien un jour, comme avec tous les autres membres de l'équipage avec qui elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire plus amplement connaissance.

 **« Désolée...** sourit-elle faussement en se grattant la tête. **Pourquoi êtes-vous tous sur le navire d'Ace ? Il se passe quelque chose ?**

 **\- Nous sommes venus te voir** , commença Haruta. **J'ai entendu par nos camarades que tu étais une très bonne navigatrice. Nous avons besoin de ton aide.**

 **\- Vous avez besoin de moi ?!** s'exclama Nami d'abord étonnée, puis souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. **Oui, bien sûr ! Que puis-je faire ?**

 **\- Eh bien** , reprit Vista, **il semblerait que la prochaine île soit... comment dire ? Inaccessible.**

 **\- Comment ? Inaccessible ?** s'étonna la jeune femme.

**\- Pour faire court, en plus de n'être répertoriée sur aucune carte, elle s'avère être à la merci de courants marins infranchissables.**

**\- Comment savez-vous que c'est la prochaine île si elle n'est sur aucune carte ?**

**\- Nos équipages alliés nous ont fait passer le mot** , expliqua Rakuyô. **Malheureusement, ils ne s'y sont eux-mêmes jamais aventurés.**

**\- Je vois. Pouvez-vous me donner toutes les informations que vous avez sur ces fameux courants infranchissables ?**

**\- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?** demanda Thatch.

 **\- Moi vivante, aucun courant ne pourra entraver notre aventure !** sourit-elle. **Je vous garantis que nous accéderons à cette île. »**

Elle avait répondu avec tant de confiance dans ses yeux animés qu'elle en arracha un rire amusé à Thatch qui lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos. Pourtant, au fond, elle savait pertinemment que l'apparent compromis n'en était pas vraiment un. Même s'il s'avérait vrai qu'elle était plus douée que les autres navigateurs de l'équipage, tous ces pirates étaient si puissants qu'ils n'avaient rien à redouter de quelques vagues, aussi destructrices pouvant-elles être. Avec leurs pouvoirs surhumains rassemblés, nul doute que l'île était largement atteignable. Peut-être désiraient-ils la tester, voir ce dont elle était capable ? Si c'était le cas, ils allaient être surpris ! Elle allait leur donner du spectacle.

Ce qui l'intriguait en revanche était le caractère inconnu de l'île. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle n'ait été répertoriée sur aucune carte ? Cela supposait que personne n'y était jamais allé. Mais était-ce réellement envisageable ? Une inquiétante pensée traversa alors son esprit. Si une personne avait réussi à s'y aventurer, elle n'en était sans doute jamais sortie...

Nami secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces idées sombres. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si l'île était bien sur leur chemin, ils étaient forcément contraints d'y séjourner.

 _Je suis cartographe après tout._ _S'il n'y a_ _aucune carte, alors j'en ferais une !_

Sur ces pensées optimistes, la jeune navigatrice prit mentalement en notes toutes les informations au sujet des alentours de l'île que lui transmettaient les commandants. Durant leurs explications, Marco fit son apparition, rapidement suivi de Izô et Ace.

Le regard de la belle roula un instant vers le brun. Il s'avançait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, habillé d'un fin _T-shirt_ noir et d'un bermuda marron, son collier à grosses perles rouges pendant légèrement de son cou. Curieusement, il ne portait pas son chapeau malgré le soleil tapant. Son air détaché le faisait paraître plus sauvage, peut-être même plus inaccessible que l'île aux yeux de la jeune femme qui détourna le regard bien assez tôt pour qu'il le remarque.

 **« Salut les gars !** sourit Vista. **On expliquait à Nami le souci avec la prochaine île. Elle pourrait bien nous faire traverser les mauvais courants avec moins d'encombres !**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Pas mal la nouvelle ! »** complimenta Izô d'un air complice.

Les deux autres semblaient acquiescer silencieusement, mais mis à part Ace dont le comportement n'étonnait pas Nami au vu de la récente tension entre eux, le manque de réaction de Marco était étrange. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Pas un sourire, rien. Enfin si, un regard sérieux et... inquiet ? Il paraissait vouloir parler à la jeune femme, mais ne l'osait pas.

 **« Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez ?** questionna Rakuyô à qui le silence des deux hommes n'était pas passé inaperçu.

 **\- Hmm...** répondirent-ils simplement, sous les regards confus de leurs amis.

 **\- Fatigué** , rajouta Ace en bâillant.

 **\- Tu devrais aller te reposer avant de t'étaler encore une fois comme une crêpe en plein milieu du pont sans prévenir** , conseilla Nami en ironisant.

 **\- Elle n'a pas tort ! »** soutint Thatch en riant.

Ignorant la remarque de son ami, Ace posa le regard sur la navigatrice qui cessa immédiatement de se moquer. Il fronça les sourcils en paraissant réfléchir sans la quitter des yeux, puis saisit la manche du _sweat_ noir de la jeune femme qui sembla surprise.

**« _Oi_ Nami, tu n'as pas chaud avec ça ?**

**\- Non, ça va. »**

En réalité, elle mourrait de chaud ! Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre qui lui permettait de couvrir ses blessures. Ace continuait de la fixer, l'air de dire « ne me prends pas pour un con, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? ». Ayant très bien compris le message, elle le fuit du regard en priant pour qu'il lâche l'affaire, souriant maladroitement. Une goutte de sueur perlait craintivement de sa tempe. Contre toute attente, c'est Marco qui vint à sa rescousse.

**« Elle a peut-être froid. On n'est pas complètement à l'abri des vents marins ici.**

**\- Oui et puis elle met ce qu'elle veut** , compléta Thatch. **Pas vrai Nami ?**

**\- O-Oui... »**

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à affronter son regard. Elle détestait lui mentir, et surtout, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était bien le comble pour une manipulatrice !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se risqua à lever ses yeux hésitants vers lui, et remarqua sans surprise qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de retirer sa manche de sa main, mais il la rapprocha de lui et tâta son bras. De ses yeux sombres, il examina avec précision les mimiques de la rousse, prêt à saisir pour preuve la moindre réaction de douleur qui menaçait de traverser ses traits. Elle souhaita objecter, mais, prenant son mal en patience, elle soutint son regard, voulant lui montrer que tout allait bien. Cependant, lorsqu'il pressa son épaule, elle ne put réprimer une grimace.

Il ouvrit alors sans prévenir la fermeture de son survêtement malgré ses protestations, et le fit glisser au sol. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, embarrassée par les regards surpris de ses compagnons. Son débardeur ne la couvrait pas assez pour cacher son bras violacé. Ace releva légèrement le bas de son habit, laissant apparaître des hématomes à la hanche gauche et au ventre. Elle lui retira rapidement la main et reprit son vêtement au sol.

 **« Nami, c'est quoi toutes ces blessures ?** se risqua à demander Thatch les yeux écarquillés.

**\- C'est rien.**

**\- C'est loin d'être rien petite** ! s'exclama Rakuyô. **Comment tu t'es fait ça ?**

 **\- Ou plutôt _qui_ t'a fait ça ? »** questionna Izô l'air grave.

Sa remarque laissa place à un silence significatif. Ils comprirent tous que c'était l'oeuvre de l'assassin du désert. Nami baissa la tête, énervée, agacée, mal à l'aise. Vista gardait un air sérieux en attendant des explications, tout comme Thatch et Haruta. Izô tremblait presque de colère en pensant aux actes du voleur. Il l'avait prévenu : un seul faux pas et il n'hésiterait pas à lui transpercer la poitrine. Depuis qu'il avait tué un membre de leur équipage, Izô avait bien du mal à lui pardonner, même s'il était vrai que le renard n'avait fait que se défendre à ce moment là. Seul Marco était neutre. Il ne paraissait pas étonné. C'était au contraire comme s'il le savait déjà. Quant à Ace, il était calme vu de l'extérieur, mais en réalité il était furieux.

**« Ça va je vous dis, on ne faisait que s'entraîner. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment. »**

Mais ce n'étaient pas de simples blessures. Etant des combattants expérimentés, ils avaient très vite remarqué que c'étaient les marques de coups portés avec acharnement et insensibilité. Ce n'était pas un entraînement, mais de la violence gratuite aux yeux des pirates. Ils savaient très bien que l'assassin était un homme sadique qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir ses cibles. Mais pour Nami, il était différent. Il n'avait pas le cœur de pierre que tous lui prêtaient. Il était la victime d'une vie décousue par un sinistre passé.

Ace claqua de la langue et prit la main de Nami pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle décida de le suivre sans un mot. Dans son état, parler n'aurait fait que l'énerver davantage. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et la fit asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'il cherchait de quoi la soigner. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir face à elle et examina son bras sans lui porter le moindre regard. Elle le fixait sans expression, se laissant faire docilement.

**« Le docteur pouvait s'en charger tu sais...**

**\- Je sais. »**

Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés, mais malgré sa colère, ses gestes étaient doux. Il fit bien attention à lui faire le moins de mal possible en lui tâtant le bras. Celui-ci semblait fracturé, ce qui irrita le pirate plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y appliqua délicatement une crème anti-douleur, puis le banda. Il daigna alors enfin relever les yeux vers elle, comme pour lui demander la permission de s'occuper des blessures restantes. Elle releva le bas de son débardeur pour qu'il puisse recommencer le même processus sur son ventre et sa hanche.

Si elle s'était habituée aux touchers du renard, ce n'était toujours pas le cas de ceux de Ace. Chaque contact avec sa peau lui procurait des papillons dans le ventre. Mais la situation calmait ses sentiments. Elle aussi était agacée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Même si, en un sens, cela lui faisait plaisir, elle se sentait faible quand il la regardait avec incertitude. Et puis pourquoi était-il énervé ? Qu'avait-elle fait, hormis vouloir devenir plus forte ? Tout entraînement impliquait un prix, des souffrances, des dégâts. Mais il fallait persévérer. Il était le premier à ne jamais abandonner, et pourtant il attendait d'elle qu'elle reste faible et sous protection permanente ? Cette idée l'exaspéra au point de lui reprocher mentalement d'être égoïste.

Une douleur perçante l'arracha de ses pensées. Elle gémit et arrêta d'une main les gestes du pirate en grimaçant.

**« Je crois que tu as quelques côtes fracturées. Tu dois te reposer et faire le moins de mouvements possibles.**

**\- Je vais bien. Je ne forcerai pas, c'est promis.**

**\- Tu as mal autre part ?**

**\- Non »** mentit-elle.

Il appliqua une pression sur sa cuisse et soupira en la voyant grimacer.

 **« Tu veux que je le fasse ou tu préfères le faire toi-même ?** demanda-t-il.

**\- Fais-le, toi. »**

Sa phrase était figée dans l'espace, immobilisée dans un écho. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il la dévisagea légèrement surpris comme pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Elle détourna le regard, quelques rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

 **« Quoi...** bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée. **Tu m'as demandé ce que je préférais non ? »**

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il lui fit signe d'enlever son jean et elle s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle vit les taches violacées qui recouvraient ses cuisses, elle prit peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir son commandant. Elle avait sans doute subi les dommages les plus importants quand elle s'était effondrée au sol par manque de force et que le renard en avait profité pour lui asséner des coups plus violents. Elle sentit dans l'atmosphère que le pirate ardent était mécontent de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la soigner dans le silence.

Lorsqu'il lui effleura les jambes de ses doigts graisseux, elle se sentit frissonner. Cela n'échappa pas au brun qui mit le fait sur le compte de la fraîcheur de la crème. Mais pour la blessée, les tremblements étaient tout autres. Ils lui semblaient être la preuve de sa gêne couplée à de l'excitation. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de douleur et de plaisir mélangés lorsqu'il la massa.

**« Ça fait mal ?**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Désolé. »**

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer que c'était la sensation de sa chaleur qui l'agitait ! Il prit un bandage et l'enroula doucement autour de sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il affichait un air sérieux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais également concentré à être le plus délicat possible.

**« Ace. »**

Il releva la tête.

**« Tu es fâché ? »**

Il ne dit rien, baissa la tête et finit de bander sa jambe.

**« Ouais. »**

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle le savait. Elle le savait, mais elle avait eu peur de l'entendre. Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle lui saisit alors la main, emmêlant ses doigts dans les siens, et colla son front sur celui du brun.

 **« Contre moi ? »** demanda-t-elle dans un souffle inquiet.

Leur nez se touchaient presque et la lumière ne put filtrer à travers l'espace quasi inexistant entre leur peau. Suite à un profond échange de regards, Ace libéra ses doigts noués dans ceux de Nami et recula légèrement.

**« Non, pas contre toi... »**

Il avait murmuré sa phrase dans un soupir. Elle sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir, tandis que la frustration la quittait. Elle n'avait pas de quoi s'en vouloir à vrai dire, mais elle détestait le voir froid et distant avec elle. Pourtant, une question la taraudait.

**« Contre qui alors ?**

**\- Moi-même. »**

Elle fut surprise de sa réponse. Il paraissait évident qu'il serait énervé contre le renard, puisqu'il était la cause de ses blessures. Mais alors pourquoi lui-même ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

**« Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à te protéger.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- C'est de ma faute si Garp t'a vu. Et c'est de ma faute si la marine cherche à retrouver ton équipage maintenant. Dispersés, vous êtes beaucoup plus vulnérables. Je sais que ça ira, j'ai confiance en votre force. Mais toi, tu te blesses tellement facilement que ça me fait peur. »**

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing rempli d'amour. Cela n'aboutit pas à grand chose étant donné que le pirate était fait de feu, mais elle put admirer son visage se fendre sous les flammes avant de reprendre sa forme initiale.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous** ? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

**\- Tu m'énervais. »**

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de demander des explications. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, passablement contrariée.

**« Je suis faible, je le sais. Ce n'est pas une raison pour être toujours dans mes pattes, me surveiller et me protéger constamment. Si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Pas la tienne, ni celle de personne d'autre. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je m'entraîne dans l'espoir de progresser. Tu n'es pas responsable de mon bien-être ! Tu es juste... toi. Et c'est déjà suffisant pour moi de te voir sourire et de te savoir près de moi...! »**

Elle avait déversé ses pensées avec tant de sincérité qu'il ne put en être que troublé. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Ses traits se radoucirent en la voyant rougie d'agacement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Attendri par la scène, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et lui prit doucement le poignet pour l'amener à lui.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir l'action arriver que déjà elle s'était retrouvée enlacée dans ses bras, la tête du brun enfouie dans son cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux, bredouillant quelques mots hésitants, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de son dos et ferma les yeux, humant avec désir le parfum masculin qui se dégageait de lui et venait flatter ses narines ; cette essence brûlante qui la calmait tant.

**« Tu n'es pas faible. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé un seul instant. »**

Elle se sentit fondre. C'était sans doute les mots dont elle avait le plus besoin. Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte pour se regarder.

**« Je te fais confiance Nami. Tu es douée, tu sauras comment devenir plus forte. Je sais que je ne dois pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais c'est le gouvernement qui me perturbe. Je refuse de te voir capturée.**

**\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant ? Je suis pirate, et avant j'étais voleuse. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi d'être poursuivie.**

**\- Tu ne comprends pas.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends p- »**

Sa phrase finit emprisonnée contre les lèvres du brun. C'était le baiser qu'elle attendait tant. Il avait cédé et elle comptait bien en profiter. Assise sur lui, les jambes tombant de chaque côté de la chaise, elle approfondit leur contact en collant sa poitrine à son torse. Ils étaient animés d'un désir ardent, fougueux, incontrôlable. Elle le voulait et il la voulait.

Il la porta sans plus attendre et la déposa sur le matelas de l'infirmerie avant de s'immiscer au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Il caressa de sa large main affamée la cuisse moite de la belle, la dévorant de ses yeux sombres. Elle effleura de ses doigts fins la joue du brun qui prit le geste pour une invitation.

Il remonta sa main sur sa hanche, soulevant au passage son débardeur, et déposa des baisers brûlants sur le cou de la jeune femme haletante. Il descendit passionnément vers la poitrine généreusement pleine de la belle et retira entièrement le vêtement qui y faisait obstacle avant d'en découvrir un nouveau, en dentelles noires, plus intéressant. Il décida de garder celui-ci plus longtemps, et se remit à parcourir sa peau onctueuse et frémissante de désir sous l'emprise de ses lèvres. Il lécha sensuellement le long du ventre de sa partenaire qui ne put contenir un gémissement. Il mordilla doucement sa hanche pulpeuse indemne et se retrouva juste au-dessus de son bas.

Il leva les yeux vers sa compagne. Elle était rougie par le plaisir et ses yeux étaient noyés de désir. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte et il devina son appel lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux sombres et une main avide sous son _T-shirt_. Elle en voulait plus. Il se replaça face à elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement et fit lentement dévaler sa main le long de ses courbes, la sentant défaillir à chaque caresse.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**« Nami, il faut que je te par- »**

Ils se tournèrent rapidement vers l'entrée pour y voir un Marco ahuri.

**« Désolé, je t'en parlerai plus tard. »**

Sur ces mots, il s'empressa de refermer la porte. La scène devait être hilarante. Nami se mit à rire en repensant au visage gêné de Marco. Elle redirigea son attention vers le brun qui l'observait intensément. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, ses mèches noires tombant progressivement sur son front. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant leur union.

**« Nami... il vaut mieux s'en tenir là...**

**\- Pourquoi ? Tes yeux me disent tout le contraire...**

**\- Je suis désolé... Je crois que je fais une erreur... »**

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voyait bien qu'il la désirait et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter, aucune envie qu'il parte. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

_Une erreur ? Je suis une erreur pour lui ?_

Non, ça devait être autre chose.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »** murmura-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, incertain. S'il restait plus longtemps, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir et lui délivrerait tout. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Ou plutôt il n'était pas encore prêt à lui révéler. Il se détacha d'elle et sortit de l'infirmerie, la laissant dans ses questionnements.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait bien dit tout à l'heure, et il avait raison.

Non... elle ne comprenait pas.


	20. Ombre et lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voleur se rend compte des sentiments qu'il a développés pour la jeune navigatrice. Celle-ci semble être la seule à le comprendre, et prend sa défense lorsqu'une dispute éclate.

Nami se réveillait doucement dans les draps frais de l'infirmerie. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, venait de la tirer de sa nuit sans rêve. Elle s'en rendra compte bien assez vite puisque, déjà, la voilà remuer. Une apaisante chaleur s'empara d'elle mais, toujours entre deux mondes, elle n'en comprenait pas encore la nature. Elle ne put alors que s'abandonner au délice du petit matin. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts s'enfoncer mollement dans ses fesses qu'elle revint à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna dans un sursaut de panique, mais se détendit à l'instant où elle vit le voleur malicieux, allongé sur le côté face à elle, la tête soulevée par sa main.

**« T'en as mis du temps à te réveiller. »**

Le calme laissa rapidement place à l'agacement. Elle fronça les sourcils et le frappa d'un puissant coup de poing sur la tête avant de se recoucher énervée, tandis que le voleur gémissait de douleur en se frottant le crâne.

**« _Oi_ , Nami ~**

**\- ...**

**\- Naamii ~**

**\- ... »**

Vexé par ce manque d'attention, le blond soupira. Il regarda dormir la belle un moment avant de se recoucher près d'elle.

 **« Ne m'ignore pas »** chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui répondre, il se résolut à se taire. Mais il ne la laisserait pas tranquille pour autant. Elle pouvait bien dormir, il s'occuperait du reste. Il glissa une main sous son débardeur, mais rencontra aussitôt une surface rugueuse là où il s'attendait à une peau lisse. Il remarqua alors ses bandages aux hanches, aux cuisses et aux bras.

Il ne savait pourquoi à ce moment précis il se sentit gonfler d'un sentiment répugnant qui secouait son cœur. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas quel nom donner précisément à ce sentiment. Quel était-il ? L'avait-il déjà ressenti avant ? Il savait seulement qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il éprouvait. Les souvenirs de son sadisme refirent surface. Il se revit sourire d'excitation et savourer les coups portés sur la belle à terre, à bout de souffle, dont le sang gouttait de sa peau blanche, le regard tremblotant de peur.

Se redressant légèrement, il baissa le bandage déjà large de ses hanches et, lorsqu'il la remarqua grimacer de douleur, déposa ses lèvres sur la tache violacée. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il écoutait seulement l'élan de son cœur.

Surprise, Nami se redressa à son tour, subitement, et examina le blond. Il avait les yeux éteints, laissant à la belle le soin d'admirer la longueur de ses cils clairs. Elle voulut l'écarter, mais sentit un tel respect dans ce baiser qu'elle ne put qu'en rougir. S'en voulait-il de l'avoir blessée ? Elle voyait dans ce geste des plus tendres qu'il eut pu donner, un gage de pardon. Comme s'il eut voulu absorber la douleur, la soulager. Cela paraissait peu probable venant du renard, mais elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il avait un cœur. Un cœur pur mais ignoré, mal compris, fermé, caché, préservé, secret... Un cœur que, ni lui, ni personne ne connaissait encore. Peut-être par peur. 

En un instant, il l'avait attendrie. Elle ne voyait plus un assassin sanguinaire, mais un enfant. L'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. L'enfant abusé qui avait été rapidement refoulé, qui gardait tous les sentiments d'amour enfouis. Elle le savait ; il y avait bien un feu sous cette glace.  
Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et vit ses yeux se rouvrir doucement. Ses yeux brillants qui s'excusaient, qui demandaient refuge. Il caressa sa hanche, la fit se rallonger sur le dos et posa le front contre son ventre.

**« Nami.**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Faisons un enfant. »**

Silence profond. Elle ne réagit pas. Quelques secondes dilatèrent le temps avant que la jeune femme sente son cœur battre de nouveau.

**« Hein ? »**

Si elle avait cessé de respirer, elle avait à présent grand besoin d'air. Son sang battait follement contre ses veines, tandis qu'elle se répétait intérieurement, troublée, la malheureuse phrase afin de mieux la comprendre.

**« Tu m'as bien entendu. Faisons un enfant. »**

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux d'ambre écarquillés. Elle lui saisit les joues de ses deux mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux, sourcils froncés. Il ne cligna pas. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Mais il était neutre ; il semblait donc sérieux. Elle ne savait que répondre.

**« Te fous pas de moi !**

**\- Je ne me fous pas de toi. Je veux un enfant de toi.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

Il lui lécha le bout du nez pour qu'elle le lâche et s'allongea sur le dos, sans émotion apparente. Elle suivit son mouvement et l'observa curieusement, presque inquiète.

 **« Ne me regarde pas comme ça** , soupira-t-il.

**\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »**

Il ne répondit pas. Il paraissait fatigué, ou sans doute voulait-il qu'on le pense ainsi pour cacher le mince voile de tristesse qui flottait dans ses yeux. Il les ferma, d'ailleurs.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Déjà qu'elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose, cette fois elle se demandait si elle n'était pas encore en train de dormir. Il lui semblait plus probable que ces instants n'étaient qu'un rêve, tout au plus une vaste blague. Elle le regarda en silence, n'osant à peine le toucher, bien que quelques mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le front et qu'elle voulut les replacer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendormit. Plus tard, il la prendra consciemment dans ses bras et s'endormira à son tour en humant son parfum fruité et apaisant. Cela, cependant, elle ne le saura pas.

Mais défilons le temps un moment. Nous irons plus vite.

Lorsque Nami se réveilla de nouveau, les rayons du soleil indiquaient midi. Elle était drapée dans les bras du blond. Lui, qui était constamment sur ses gardes, lui offrait avec splendeur ses instants de faiblesse. Lui faisait-il confiance à elle ? Elle qui mentait et manipulait ? Peut-être justement se retrouvait-il en elle. Peut-être ne pouvait-il faire confiance qu'à ce qu'il comprenait. C'était un comble de pouvoir uniquement croire ceux qui mentaient.

Ce que Nami n'avait pas deviné en revanche, c'était qu'aux yeux du voleur, chaque personne était malhonnête dans l'absolu, et que seule la jeune navigatrice ne se cachait pas de l'être. En ce sens, ce qu'il appréciait tant chez elle était sa sincérité dans sa malhonnêteté.  
Ils étaient tous deux remplis de contradictions. Mais que voulez-vous ? Nous sommes faces à deux êtres humains.

Elle redessina du bout des doigts ses traits fins. Décidée à le laisser se reposer, elle tenta de se relever, mais fut tirée vers le lit par un bras. Il ne dormait déjà plus. Puisqu'il ne cédait pas à la lâcher, elle fut contrainte de rester contre lui.

**« Il est tard, je dois préparer notre trajet pour l'île...**

**\- Reste... »**

C'était le même mot que la veille, soufflé avec la même impuissance. Elle lui embrassa doucement le front et fit glisser les bras qui la retenaient. Il n'en montrait pas le moindre signe, mais elle sentait son aura troublée, comme s'il goûtait à la tristesse pour la première fois, ou plutôt qu'elle refaisait surface alors qu'il pensait l'avoir enterrée définitivement. Il avait peur de la perte, elle l'avait bien compris. Il l'aimait, et elle l'avait su avant lui. Mais son cœur à elle battait pour un autre. Elle resserra ses bandages, s'habilla d'une chemise légère et d'un short, puis sortit, laissant une nouvelle fois le voleur sur sa faim.

Le soleil avalait dans sa lumière tout nuage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux mots du blond plus tôt dans la matinée. Voulait-il réellement faire un enfant avec elle ou simplement se laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels ? Elle rougit et le traita d'idiot dans un murmure troublé. L'enfant n'était qu'une excuse, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement tort, mais pas pour la raison qu'elle avait imaginée. C'était sa manière à lui de la garder près de lui, de la posséder, puisqu'elle semblait inatteignable. C'était peut-être aussi le souhait profondément enfoui de fonder une famille, de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu trop jeune.

**« Tu en fais une tête.**

**\- Bonjour Marco-san, j'allais me rendre sur le bateau principal.**

**\- On y va ensemble alors, j'aimerais te parler. »**

Ils s'y rendirent donc, saluèrent quelques amis, puis s'accoudèrent à la rambarde du pont.

**« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**\- Avant tout, n'hésite pas à me le dire si je m'engage sur ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je me pose des questions sur ta relation avec Ace.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi...** rougit-elle.

**\- Tout le monde le voit tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher.**

**\- Je ne mens pas** , soupira-t-elle, **à mes regrets il ne se passe vraiment rien.**

**\- Je vois... Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que je vous ai vus hier, le voleur et toi.**

**\- Oh... alors tu savais déjà pour mes blessures, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**

**\- Ecoute, j'ai bien vu qu'il t'avait sèchement amochée, mais si tu estimes que ce n'était qu'un entraînement, alors je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en mêler.**

**\- Merci...**

**\- Mais Nami, se passe-t-il quelque chose entre vous deux ? Il ne te force à rien j'espère.**

**\- Lui et moi ? Non, il ne me force pas. Et je n'éprouve pas de sentiment pour lui... Enfin si, mais pas amoureux, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Dans ce cas pourquoi...?**

**\- Pourquoi nous restons si souvent ensemble ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce qu'on a partagé un passé assez semblable. Il n'est vraiment pas mauvais.**

**\- Et Ace ?**

**\- Avec Ace, c'est différent...** bredouilla-t-elle. **Je me sens bien avec lui...**

**\- Je comprends.**

**\- Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi... Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Marco-san ?**

**\- Tu te trompes. Ace est... comment dire ? Il est jaloux à sa façon.**

**\- Jaloux ? Lui ?**

**\- Il ne le montre pas, mais il n'apprécie pas forcément de te voir si proche de cet assassin. Il ne lui fait pas confiance.**

**\- Mais pourquoi il ne me le dit pas ? Il agit comme s'il m'évitait, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.**

**\- Nami... Il y a des choses que seul Ace pourra te dire, et cela répondrait à bon nombre de tes questions. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les révéler.**

**\- Oui, tu as raison...**

**\- Je peux simplement te dire que tu comptes sincèrement pour lui. N'abandonne pas. »**

Elle acquiesça et ils s'échangèrent un sourire amical. Mais brusquement, ils furent tirés de leur échange par des bruits de conflit. Reconnaissant les voix, ils se précipitèrent dans leur direction.

**« TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS !! »**

Devant eux, le voleur du désert venait de se faire violemment enfoncer dans le mur de bois par un groupe de pirates, dont Izô et Kingdew qui était le commandant de la onzième flotte.

 **« Ça suffit** ! cria Marco. **On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ?! »**

Tous se retournèrent face à la voix énervée du bras droit de leur capitaine. Kingdew lâcha le cou qu'il serrait et laissa ainsi retomber lourdement le renard dans les débris de bois.

**« Excuse-nous Marco. C'est cet assassin qui... Tiens, regarde-le sourire ! »**

En effet, le blond souriait de toutes ses dents, le visage ridé de moquerie. Il ne les prenait absolument pas au sérieux. Il passa sa langue sur le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, sans quitter son air arrogant. Tous ses gestes étaient pure provocation, et plus les pirates y cédaient, plus il se sentait jouir. Nami s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se relever en le soutenant. Son regard perçant se fit plus doux en se posant sur elle.

**« Tch ! Quand est-ce qu'on le jette à l'eau ?! Il n'a pas sa place sur notre bateau !**

**\- Et un faible comme toi y a sa place peut-être ?** lança le renard moqueur.

**\- Enfoiré...!**

**\- Calmez-vous !! »**

L'éternel sourire du voleur ne fit que s'agrandir davantage lorsque le pirate ne résista pas à le frapper de nouveau, malgré la défense de Marco. Mais cette fois-ci, Nami se mit devant et para le poing, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nami ? Pourquoi tu l'aides ? Ne t'en mêle pas !**

**\- Si tu veux te battre, fais-le avec quelqu'un qui le souhaite également. Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'amuse de toi ?** lâcha-t-elle calmement mais sévèrement. **Laissez-le tranquille maintenant. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? »**

Les pirates ne surent plus quoi penser. Ils étaient toujours énervés contre lui, mais en même temps troublés par la jeune femme. Était-elle de son côté ? De cet assassin sans scrupule ? Pouvaient-ils alors lui faire confiance si elle protégeait l'ennemi ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait leur faire la morale.

Elle s'éloigna sourcils froncés en soutenant le blond qui n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il pouvait parfaitement tenir sur pieds. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Ace qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de Thatch, et rencontra son regard. Le blond en profita pour provoquer également le brun en glissant une main sur la hanche de la navigatrice. Main qu'elle retira assez vite en comprenant le jeu auquel il se prêtait. Face à celui qu'elle aimait, Nami repensa à ce qu'il lui cachait. Ils devaient avoir une conversation. Mais pour le moment, elle avait plus important à faire. Elle contourna les deux hommes et fit asseoir le blond plus loin sur le plancher.

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

La moue à la fois agacée et boudeuse de la navigatrice indiquait au blond qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse. Cette vue le fit doucement rire.

**« Pourquoi tu ris ?**

**\- Pour rien. »**

Il la trouvait adorable.

 **« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?** demanda-t-il.

**\- Je dois trouver comment traverser les courants. On ne devrait pas tarder à les atteindre. Si on ne trouve pas une solution rapidement, ça pourrait être très dangereux.**

**\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il n'y a aucune carte et les seuls renseignements que nous avons sont trop imprécis.**

**\- Et le log pose ?**

**\- Il ne m'est d'aucune aide. Il indique seulement que l'île est très dangereuse. Je pense qu'on va improviser le moment venu.**

**\- Tu as peur ?**

**\- Oui. Mais je trouve des solutions plus rapidement sous la peur, alors tant mieux. Et toi, tu as peur ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Qu'on meurt ou qu'on vive importe peu.**

**\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? N'es-tu pas heureux d'être en vie ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux, mais si je meurs, alors tant pis, cela fait aussi partie de la vie. La mort ne s'y oppose pas, elle est seulement notre destination finale. Et si nous ne mourons pas, eh bien nous vivrons simplement un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'est ni si effrayant, ni si excitant que ça.**

**\- Tu es bizarre. »**

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle fixait le ciel d'un air songeur.

 **« La vie... c'est un peu plus que simplement vivre...** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui... c'est aussi exister. Avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses, les gens, le monde, soi-même. C'est pouvoir apprendre sans cesse, évoluer, progresser. On rencontre forcément des mauvais moments comme des bons, mais on avance, il le faut.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'on est humains. »**

Il ne savait s'il était d'accord avec ces mots, mais ils lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Avait-il abandonné trop tôt ? Avait-il mal compris le sens de la vie ? Elle allait de l'avant ; il marchait à reculons. Il était devenu une ombre ; elle était sa lumière. Il ne pouvait exister qu'à travers elle. C'était seulement là qu'il se sentait vivre. Mais la lumière ne regarde pas l'ombre, car sitôt qu'elle y dépose sa pureté, l'ombre n'est plus. Une pensée terrifiante le traversa alors. S'ils étaient à ce point opposés, ils ne pourraient jamais être unis. Plus il la regardait, plus elle s'éloignait, comme un mirage, un voile de rêve qui apaise puis disparaît. 

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**\- Rien. »**

Elle s'était penchée vers lui d'un air interrogateur, ses longs cheveux ondulant soyeusement dans l'air. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne put se retenir, et la tira vers lui par le poignet. Elle tomba sur lui sans contenir sa surprise. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ses prunelles brillantes et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la voulait profondément, sauvagement, irrésistiblement.

Il plaqua sans retenue ses lèvres contre les siennes, dévorant ardemment la chair rosie par ses dents affamées et sa langue brûlante. Mais, contre toute attente, elle mit fin au baiser.

 **« Nami... tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ? »** murmura-t-il déçu.

Elle caressa sa joue avec tendresse et plissa les yeux.

**« Désolée... j'en aime un autre... »**


	21. Les incompris et les ratés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace se livre à Nami. Tous deux cherchent à dépasser le mur d'incompréhension qui se dresse entre chaque êtres. Tous deux ouvrent leur coeur à l'autre.

**« Nami... tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ? »** murmura-t-il déçu.

Elle caressa sa joue avec tendresse et plissa les yeux.

**« Désolée... j'en aime un autre... »**

Le renard ne savait plus comment réagir. Tout était toujours calculé chez lui : les émotions, les mimiques, les mots... Chacun de ses comportements avait une fonction ; tout était réfléchi et adapté aux circonstances et aux personnes, aux lieux et aux moments de la journée ; dans le seul but de manipuler et d'avoir ce qu'il souhaite, toujours. Ainsi, rien ne lui échappe. Jamais. Sauf maintenant. Ici, à cet instant et devant elle, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Mais il était déjà au courant. Il avait essayé de se leurrer en pensant qu'elle succomberait à son charme. Il avait essayé de la regagner, de lui faire oublier son amour naissant, de la posséder, de la faire sienne. Mais au fond, il savait depuis le début qu'elle aimait le pirate aux poings ardents.

Il la lâcha mollement. Les mèches lumineuses qui s'échappaient de son bandana vert tombèrent sur ses yeux. Il baissa la tête. Était-il énervé ? Elle ne le saura jamais, puisque le voilà déjà parti.

À la place, un autre homme se tenait debout devant elle. Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Elle releva la tête, plissa les yeux avant de parer de sa main le rayon de soleil qui contrariait son regard. C'était bien lui. Il ne l'observait pas. Il était devant elle, mais ses yeux étaient jetés au loin, sans objectif. Il avait les sourcils froncés, mais pas de colère, plutôt d'incertitude, d'embarras. Les fines taches qui obscurcissement habituellement ses joues étaient à présent noyées sous des rougeurs. Était-ce le soleil ? Mais il était fait de feu, pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'il surprit le regard interrogateur de la navigatrice, il détourna le sien de nouveau, cachant par la même occasion du revers de la main ses lèvres tremblotantes, signe de confusion.

**« Ace...? »**

Il glissa les yeux sur elle et rencontra les siens, s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix et retira doucement la main de ses lèvres. C'est alors que Nami comprit. Les mots qu'elle avait tantôt prononcés flottèrent dans sa tête.

_« Désolée... j'en aime un autre... »_

_Merde ! Il l'avait entendue ?_ C'était à son tour de rougir.

**« Euh... c'est- enfin... tu vois- euuh... »**

_Oh et puis zut !_ Elle en avait marre de toutes ces cachoteries. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et elle se doutait que lui aussi savait. Alors pourquoi continuer ce petit jeu qu'elle ne trouvait plus amusant du tout ? Après tout, ils n'avaient que deux ans pour se voir, alors autant se lancer.

**« Ace, écoute, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire et je comprends, je n'insisterai pas pour savoir, mais- »**

A peine put-elle trouver ses mots qu'il l'embrassa. Les deux mains sur ses joues et les yeux clos, c'était sans doute le baiser le plus sincère qu'elle avait eu. Il se détacha lentement, le regard sérieux et franc.

**« Nami, cette chose dont tu parles, je vais te la révéler. Je suis sans doute aussi las que toi de me retenir. »**

Elle le suivit dans sa cabine, sans parvenir complètement à masquer ses émotions contrastées. Il le sentit, elle le remarqua, et ce fut plus difficile qu'il eût fallu.

**« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois être. »**

Il la fit s'asseoir et s'appuya contre la table, assez près pour sentir son souffle inquiet et impatient.

**« Je n'aime pas passer par des ornements langagiers futiles, donc je vais juste te le dire directement. En réalité, je suis le fils de Gol D Roger. Nul doute que tu sais ce que cela signifie. »**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Lui, Portgas D. Ace, celui qu'elle aimait, était le fils du roi des pirates. Si elle savait ce que cela signifiait ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Si le monde le savait, Ace aurait été la proie de tous, et sa prime aurait été des plus élevées, si ce n'est la plus. Mais comment s'en était-il sorti ? Comment avait-il réussi à échapper à son identité ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration.

**« Mais alors... Luffy et toi êtes les enfants des plus grands criminels au monde ! »**

Une ombre tomba sur son visage.

**« Désolée, je veux dire... Non, je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi.**

**\- Tu as raison. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas avoir une relation aussi intime avec une femme. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi Nami.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? Si les autorités le savaient, tu serais déjà entre leurs mains...**

**\- Elles le savent sûrement... Mon grand-père, Garp, est si attaché à la marine et à son esprit de justice qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le dévoiler. Je suis le deuxième commandant de Barbe Blanche, c'est l'unique raison de leur inaction. Si la guerre éclate, compte tenu de nos nombreuses alliances, ils ont beaucoup trop de chances de perdre et ainsi de subir de lourds dégâts.**

**\- Mais alors, de quoi as-tu peur ? »**

Il lui prit doucement la main et elle devina dans ses prunelles sombres une profonde tristesse.

**« Je suis un monstre Nami. Le sang d'un démon coule dans mes veines. Je ne suis que la progéniture de l'homme le plus détesté de l'humanité, l'homme qui a retourné le monde.**

**\- Quel est le mal à avoir retourné le monde ? Il a lancé la vague de piraterie. N'es-tu pas fier d'être pirate toi aussi ?**

**\- ... »**

Elle n'y était pas. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre après tout ? Elle n'avait pas vécu en étant rejetée toute sa vie. Ou peut-être que si ? Mais assurément pas de la même manière. Pouvait-on réellement s'imaginer à la place d'un enfant tout à fait innocent encore des peines et des maux du monde, qui, isolé de tous et de tout, s'est vu grandir à l'ombre de la haine que l'humanité portait à son jeune coeur battant ? Pouvait-on seulement s'imaginer la douleur et la solitude qu'un tel enfant a pu porter, sans trouver justification aucune, sans pouvoir du moins comprendre cette violence sombre qu'il voyait tout près de lui, à chaque instant, en tout lieu, et qu'il sentait pareillement gronder en lui dans une colère sourde ? Que pouvait-on savoir, nous autres, de la haine qu'on ne voit que dans les yeux de l'âme ? Comment comprendre un coeur qui saigne de mille souffrances, trainé durant vingt longues années, écorché par l'existence elle-même, et qu'on a soi-même meurtri par les reproches ? Car oui, en effet, la haine des autres devint nôtre, et c'est d'un poignard pareil à mille morts que l'on s'est soi aussi, cause de solitude profonde, entaillé, puis tranché cet organe déjà blessé, trop pour encore pouvoir battre par amour pour la vie. La haine que le monde portait intimement à son existence, bien qu'inconnue, ajoutait à son coeur la noirceur nécessaire au développement d'une haine plus foudroyante encore : celle de lui-même. Il ne fit que ce qu'il pouvait alors faire : croire ce que le monde entier affirmait. Si le monde avait décidé qu'il était une pourriture, alors il l'était. Et il ne pouvait ainsi en vouloir qu'à lui, et à son père biologique qui était la cause de son malheur, qui l'avait abandonné aux conséquences de son existence. Plongé au coeur des ténébreuses douleurs, il ne put vivre qu'en espérant mourir. Seuls ses frères le maintenaient en vie. Contraint à vivre par espoir, il suivit son rêve, prit la mer et se promit de ne rien regretter. C'était la promesse d'une vie où il apprendrait à s'aimer, peut-être, ou du moins à trouver ce qui donnait à la vie la peine d'être vécue.

Bien évidemment qu'il était fier d'être pirate, quoique la fierté ne touchait jamais vraiment sa propre personne. Tout ce qu'il demandait de la vie, en retour du rejet du monde, était la liberté. La liberté de briser les chaînes de son identité, de rejoindre la mer qui accepte chacun, les oubliés et les rejetés, ceux dont on ne veut pas et ceux dont on ne veut plus, ceux qui partent et ceux qui cherchent, ceux qui aiment et ceux qui haïssent, les incompris et les ratés...

Après un lourd silence dans lequel ils baignaient sans un mouvement d'âme, Nami, qui sentait qu'elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait sûrement, s'accroupit brusquement en soupirant, arrachant Ace de son passé enfoui, jamais bien loin.

 **« Nami ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de rester dans sa position, comme gelée par les pensées. Il s'accroupit à son tour, face à elle, le regard inexpressif mais patient.

**« Ace... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ni du gouvernement, ni de toi, ni de personne, et encore moins de tes sentiments. Je n'en ai rien à faire de qui tu es l'enfant. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi. Ace, les sentiments et les émotions que l'on ressent, c'est eux qui font que nous nous sentons en vie. Sans cela, nous n'aurions rien. Tu as le droit d'écouter tes sentiments. Ace, tu as le droit, plus que d'être en vie, de vivre et d'exister. Regarde moi bien, écoute-moi, tu es un être magnifique, tu m'entends ? Tu as le droit, autant que quiconque, de vivre en espérant et en aimant. Alors cesse, une bonne fois pour toutes, de te haïr à la place des autres, de t'extraire l'âme aussi cruellement, de te torturer de reproches. Tu n'es pas en faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**

Les larmes avaient coulé. Elle les entendait tomber lourdement sur le plancher de la cabine. Plein de gratitude, il avait posé sur l'épaule de la belle son front moite sur lequel collaient quelques mèches noires. Sentant le poids du passé qui le hantait jusque dans son présent, elle ne put réprimer elle aussi les larmes qui roulèrent impatiemment sur ses joues. Elle referma doucement ses bras sur lui, s'accrochant à sa nuque et ses épaules qui convulsaient, le soutenant du mieux qu'elle put, avec toute la force de sa volonté.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. C'était fait d'un élan, d'instinct. Ses bras pendaient mollement de ses épaules, drainées de toute énergie, comme si elles avaient porté le poids lourd d'une vie entière. Et ce n'était pas moins que ça, à vrai dire.

Lui qui détestait pleurer ne sut même pas alors contrôler l'ivresse de ses émotions. Mais comment y échapper ? Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait le droit de vivre autant que les autres. Voilà tout ce dont il avait jamais eu besoin d'entendre. Voilà seulement ce qu'il fallait pour réparer un coeur meurtri jusque dans la chair de l'âme.

Caressant tendrement ses cheveux bruns, elle sut faire cesser les sanglots silencieux qui tremblaient dans l'air de l'été. Ils se relevèrent lourdement, du même poids qu'un réveil aux aurores, et elle put entendre _« Merci »_ d'une voix rauque et quasi imperceptible, mais pas moins sincère. Elle lui sourit de tous ses yeux, les joues remontées et teintées de rouge. Pour ne pas briser l'intimité de cet air encore humide, il ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Il en profita pour voler lentement de son pouce un reste de larme de la belle qui gouttait du coin de son oeil mouillé.

C'est dans cet aspect que Marco, fidèle au moment et à ce qui semblait s'instaurer comme une habitude, ouvrit la porte à la volée et les découvrit. Bien entendu, il en sortit encore une fois embarrassé et étourdi, mais sut tout de même dessiner sur les visages trempés des sourires qui, enfin, finirent par se rejoindre.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fanfic sur One piece !
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire sur le couple Ace/Nami. Il y en a malheureusement fort peu d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, donc j'espère satisfaire vos attentes !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis, de ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, de ce que vous aimeriez voir ou auriez aimé voir... (et de pointer mes erreurs d'orthographe si vous en trouvez !).
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Nino_


End file.
